Your revenge is my game
by RavenYaz
Summary: Vampiros y Venganza, son palabras prometedoras, misteriosas y hasta algo seductoras. Estas 2 palabras son las que estan atormentando la mente de una linda chica pelirroja llamada Kori Anders, quien juro venganza contra todos los vampiros. Pero que pasaria si la venganza de la chica se convirtiera en el juego de uno de sus adversarios?
1. Prologo

Bueno, bueno, este es el primer fic que publico aqui, espero que tenga buena aceptacion y que les guste tanto como a mi. Empiezo con un pequeño prologo para saber si les gusta y luego continuarlo! Espero que les guste:

Prologo:

¿Que Cual es mi nombre? Esa pregunta requiere una fácil respuesta, mi nombre es odio, furia y repulsión hacia esos seres malignos, si, esos seres que acabaron con mi felicidad cuando asesinaron a mis padres sin ninguna piedad. ¿Quién soy? Esa respuesta también es simple, yo soy la rabia personificada hacia esas cosas muertas en vida, soy su peor pesadilla, la persona que va a acabar con cualquiera de ellos que se me ponga en frente.

Mi nombre es Koriana Ander's y soy la persona que va a acabar con los vampiros que se puedan esconder en esta ciudad llamada Jump City. Eh entrenado desde mis 7 años para acabar con esos seres despreciables y lo voy a hacer sin piedad, porque ya estoy lista para hacerlo, ya han pasado 10 años desde que comencé con mis entrenamientos y claro cómo olvidarlo desde aquella tragedia que tuve que vivir con mis propios ojos. Ver morir a mis padres frente a mis ojos sin poder hacer nada por ellos, solo viendo como aquel monstro los mataba y bebía su sangre. Aún recuerdo su horrible cara de satisfacción. Creí que me mataría a mi también pero no lo hizo solo se fue dejándome huérfana, acabando con mi felicidad y absorbiendo mi dulzura. Pero decidí vengar aquel momento y Juro que la muerte de mis padres no quedara impune. LO JURO.

Reviews?


	2. El regreso a clases

Luego de unas largas y bien merecidas vacaciones con mi casi hermano Garfield, lo mejor es hacerme la idea de que el colegio esta de vuelta en mi vida. Luego de aquella tragedia que sufrieron mis padres, los padres de Garfield decidieron hacerse cargo de mi ya que no tengo familia cercana y mi psicólogo recomendó que permaneciera en Jump City, y claro que eh estado llendo a un psicólogo después de lo que me paso era de esperarse que no pudiera superarlo sola. Gracias al cielo tengo a Garfield y a Karen que me ayudan con todos mis problemas. Pero hay algo mas, algo que aun sigo sin entender. Me pregunto, Porque mi psicólogo y todos a mi alrededor intentan convencerme de que los vampiros no existen? No lo entiendo yo juro que lo que acabo con mis padres fue un vampiro. Pero no hay forma de comprobarlo ya que cuando les hicieron la autopcia, no tenían ningún rastro de mordidas ni nada parecido.

- Oye Kori porque tan pensativa hoy?- comento un chico de profundos ojos verdes y hermoso pelo dorado.

- No, no es nada solo recordaba un poco- contesto una hermosa chica de cabello rojo como el fuego

- No estarás pensando en eso de nuevo verdad? Ya sabes que puedes contar con mi apoyo, juntos acabaremos con ellos. Lo prometo. - Aseguro el chico de cabello dorado.

- Gracias se que siempre puedo contar contigo y eso me da fuerza- murmuro la chica de ojos color esmeralda.

Garfield es el único que cree en mi, el único que cree la verdad. Porque esa es la verdad, mis padres murieron a manos de un vampiro, y yo Koriana Anders acabare con ellos, me pagaran mis lágrimas con su sangre.

Pero ya basta de pensar en eso solo por hoy. Mañana es el primer día de clases y ya quiero ver a Karen y charlar con ella sobre todo lo que hizo en las vacaciones. Si, definitivamente mañana será un magnifico día.

- Hey kory ven, es hora de nuestro entrenamiento. Grito Garfield desde el otro lado del jardín. Garfield era un chico con una buena posición económica. Pero sobre todo con un gran sentido del humor, a veces tenia demasiado sentido del humor.

- Ahí voy, espérame- grito la chica de cabello rojizo.

- Escuela?- Grito una chica de cabello negro corto con destellos azul-violeta y unos hermosos y grandes ojos de un color Violeta intenso.

- Si eso dije Rae, escuchaste perfecto- Contesto un hombre de tez pálida y ojos color café.

- Padre creo que ya estamos bastante grandecitos para ir a la secundaria. Gruño la joven de tez más blanca que el papel.

- No me importa tu opinión, ya acabe la discusión- Contesto el hombre, y se fue dejando a la chica enfurecida y con la palabra en la boca.

- No te rías, que esto va para ti también Richard Grayson- Grito la chica enfurecida a un joven de hipnóticos ojos del color del cielo.

El chico solo se burló más de la histeria de la chica.

- Rae no lo estás viendo desde un lado positivo, vamos, hace cuanto que no sales de aquí? Pregunto el chico de cabello lacio color azabache.

- No seas hipócrita Dick sé que estás de acuerdo solo porque hace mucho que no cazas.- Objeto la chica. –El chico la miro fijamente y le dio una sonrisa perversa.

- Entonces si lo sabes, disfrutémoslo al máximo, no me digas que no tienes ganas de cazar, de sentir el miedo que hace que tu adrenalina este en su máximo punto. Admítelo no lo puedes evitar al igual que yo Rae, somos iguales. Somos hermanos. –El chico sabía que lograría persuadir a su hermana, pues tenía una gran técnica de manipulación que de hecho funcionaba mejor con las mortales.

- Hay ya Dick basta, deja de utilizar esos métodos conmigo, está bien lo admito no me vendría mal un poco de acción, iré mañana, pero que conste que no me engañas, sé que todo esto del colegio es una macabra idea de tu perversa mente.- espeto la chica-

El chico solo le dio una sonrisa y se fue a su habitación.

Mi nombre es Richard Dick Grayson y soy una de las peores pesadillas de cualquier humano. Si, soy un vampiro, esos seres despreciables, horribles y blah, blah, blah…

Los humanos creen que nosotros no existimos y eso me divierte porque cuando se dan cuenta de que si estamos compartiendo su vida con ellos, ya es muy tarde para contarlo. Que si bebemos sangre? Si, es uno de los aciertos que tienen acerca de nosotros, y no tienen idea de cuanto me gusta, en especial cuando cazo a mi presa. Es algo muy fácil y divertido primero la seduzco, la manipulo a mi antojo


	3. Primer dia de clases

Hola! aqui de nuevo para publicar el proximo cap. pero no sin antes agradecerles a todos aquellos que se molestaron en enviar sus reviews y en leer este trabajo, espero poder seguir llenando sus expectativas y quiero invitarles a que si tienen alguna sugerencia para mi sobre el fic, me lo dejen saber en los reviews para ir mejorando cada capitulo.

Bueno mucha charla ya, asi que vamos a la accion! Aqui va el cap.

* * *

Primer día de clases

Uf!… realmente esto está sucediendo? Todavía no puedo entender como rayos Dick me convenció de ir a la secundaria por milésima vez. Aunque esta es una nueva ciudad para nosotros sigo encontrando estúpido tener que ir a la secundaria por capricho de mi perverso hermanito. Imbécil. De todos los vampiros que conozco Dick es el más perverso cuando se trata de buscar y atacar a su presa. Él es muy sutil, primero busca la chica más hermosa del lugar, pues como sabe que es muy guapo y seguro de sí mismo, además de su encanto y poder de manipulación para con las chicas humanas e imbéciles que caen en su juego, él está muy consiente que ninguna chica sobre la faz de la tierra se podría resistir a sus encantos. Entonces cuando ya la chica está completa e irremediablemente enamorada de Dick Grayson el solo se limita a absorber su sangre. Pero no asesina a su víctima es increíble el gran autocontrol que tiene para dejar de beber su sangre justo antes de que sea tarde, es como, no sé cómo describirlo, es algo mágico la forma en que sabe exactamente en el momento en que su víctima se desmayara, y justo en el instante en que se desmaya Dick deja de absorber su sangre. No sé cómo lo logra solo tiene un siglo de vida más que yo, y aun a mi padre le cuesta bastante controlarse, es asombroso. El intentó enseñarme que solo debo dejar de absorber la sangre cuando sienta que la víctima esta indefensa y que sus signos vitales están bajando. Pero la verdad nunca lo logro, eh practicado con algunos animales, pero aunque me cueste admitirlo siempre termino por asesinarlos, y eso contando con que la sangre de los animales tiene un pésimo sabor, no me imagino tratando de ejercer autocontrol con un humano. A diferencia de lo que están pensando, yo si eh cazado humanos, varias veces, pero nunca eh podido controlar mis impulsos y Dick siempre termina por arrancarme de ese dulce néctar a la fuerza, por eso evito cazar cuando Dick no está cerca, yo no soy una asesina o al menos intento no serlo. Eso es lo que nos inculcaron nuestros padres a Dick y a mí desde que nacimos. Aunque creo que Dick antes de aprender a controlar sus impulsos casi asesina a una de sus víctimas, eso lo volvió más precavido.

Estoy segura de que cuando lleguemos a la secundaria hoy, Dick tendrá vista a su primera víctima, el siempre escoge una en especial y luego de que hace todo su proceso de enamoramiento y le absorbe la sangre hasta saciar su sed, simplemente lame la herida que causa con sus dientes para sellarla ( ese es un secretito que él me enseño, aún recuerdo sus palabras cuando yo tenía 115 años) – Rachel cuando caces debes ser cuidadosa, debes lamer la herida para que se selle y luego utilizar tus poderes para borrar la memoria de tu presa- Dick era muy perspicaz y astuto, no dejaba ningún cabo suelto. Pero también era muy mujeriego, las pobres chicas que se metían con el siempre acababan llorando porque a pesar de que no recordaban que Dick absorbía su sangre, si recordaban el supuesto romance que habían tenido con él. Dick es muy déspota con las chicas siempre las utiliza (en todos los sentidos), absorbe su sangre y luego solo las ignora. Él dice que no se conforma con la sangre de una sola mujer, que el secreto de lo delicioso está en la variedad. Ese comentario tan machista que solía hacer muy a menudo me enojaba tanto.

Yo era muy distinta a Dick, era mucho más tranquila, amaba los libros y apreciaba el tiempo a solas conmigo misma, también amaba la sangre humana tanto como Dick, pero me contenía y me abstenía de cazar por mi cuenta, porque si salía la vampiresa que tenía adentro de seguro que más de un humano quedaría totalmente anémico. Pues siempre que me ponía en plan de caza, me convertía en un monstruo irreconocible, cuando cazaba me volvía tan perversa y retorcida como mi obsesivo hermano. Me ponía en un plan juguetón con mi víctima, el motivo de hacer esto era que la víctima sintiera miedo y de esta forma hacer su sangre más deliciosa, eso también me lo había enseñado mi profesor preferido de estrategia, mi hermano.

En fin hoy va a ser un día diferente y bastante pesado, así que mejor me voy haciendo la idea de que todos los días tengo que ir a la secundaria. Que pesar.

- Rach apúrate que vamos a llegar tarde- Grito un chico de ojos del color del mar esperando en un lujoso coche.

- Ya voy solo me falta mi mochila- respondió una linda chica de ojos violetas ocultos bajo unos lentes de contacto color caramelo.

- Te molestan los lentes de contacto?- mascullo el chico

- No, ya estoy acostumbrada a esto de fingir ser un humano

- Lo siento Rae pero no es muy normal tener los ojos violetas no crees?- se burló el chico de cabello negro

- Tampoco es muy normal evitar el sol Dick- dijo sarcásticamente la chica

- No lo soporto y lo sabes

- Deberás hacer un esfuerzo por soportarlo aunque sea un poco si no quieres llamar la atención, tampoco es como si te fueras a morir por exponerte un poco.

- Lo hare para no levantar sospechas, total no es que me haga daño, es solo que no lo soporto. Me molesta demasiado.- se quejó el apuesto chico.

- A todos los de nuestra raza les pasa lo mismo pero si quieres mezclarte con humanos tal y como ellos deberás actuar- explico la sencilla chica de cabello oscuro.

- Entiendo- comento el chico y puso su auto en marcha al colegio.

* * *

Mientras en otra parte se encontraba un chico de brillantes ojos verdes muy emocionado:

- Por fin primer día de clases- resonó la voz del chico de intensos ojos verdes

- Si tengo mucho que contarle a Karen- dijo una hermosa chica de cabello rojo intenso.

- Sobre nuestras vacaciones- dijo el chico muy alegre -o sobre nuestro duro entrenamiento contra los murciélagos- dijo ahora fingiendo rudeza.

- Sobre ambas cosas Garfield- respondió la chica riendo de la broma de su amigo acerca de los vampiros.

- Y todavía la gallina de Karen no se nos une en nuestra encomienda?- Pregunto el chico.

- No lo hará, creo que dejo muy en claro el temor que siente hacia las cosas sobrenaturales.- respondió la linda chica.

- Es una Gallina- dijo el chico en son de broma.

- Basta Garfield si no quiere hacerlo que no lo haga y ya, además ella está muy entusiasmada en su nueva relación con un tal Víctor- confeso la chica.

- Víctor eh- respondió el chico fingiendo un gesto de detective.

- Si Víctor, y ya vámonos que se nos va a hacer tarde. – respondió la pelirroja.

* * *

Unos minutos despues:

Llegamos al colegio y reconocí a la mayoría de los estudiantes, pero había algunos nuevos, uno de ellos era el tan controversial "nuevo amigo" de Karen, quien charlaba con ella muy coquetamente. Al ver esa escena decidí que no la interrumpiría y mejor esperaría a la hora de almuerzo para charlar cómodamente con Karen. Seguí mi trayecto y saque mi programa para ver cuál sería mi primera clase. "Matemáticas" no está mal me gusta la estrategia y esta clase requiere de mucha técnica y estrategia.

Decidí que iría a tomar un café y luego me dirigiría a mi salón de clases.

Cuando entre a la cafetería había un magnifico olor a café, amaba esa bebida, independientemente de los efectos que surta en las demás personas, a mí me relaja bastante, sin olvidar lo delicioso y rehabilitador que me resulta.

Garfield se había marchado con Wally y Jasón en cuanto llego. Wally era un chico muy alegre y bromista al igual que Garfield, me la pasaba muy divertido cuando estaba con ambos. Pero Jasón era otra cosa era el galán del colegio, siempre tenía muchas chicas cayendo a sus pies. La verdad es que de feo no tenía nada. Era de tez blanca, ojos verdes y pelo negro y rebelde, a eso se le añadía un cuerpo atlético y bien trabajado. Era muy atractivo físicamente lo admito, pero su personalidad me irritaba. Era todo un inútil intento de don Juan, pero lo que más me aburría de su personalidad además de lo baboso, es que era tan pero tan predecible y fácil de manipular, odio las personas así, me desesperan los hombres sin siquiera el mas mínimo toque de misterio. Él siempre había intentado tener una relación conmigo, pero no me gustaba, en realidad no me gustaría ni me fijaría en nadie, yo solo quería hacer cumplir mi venganza contra los seres demoniacos que acabaron con mi vida. De todas formas no había nadie interesante en quien yo me fijaría en aquel colegio.

Bueno ya era hora de partir a mi salón, tenía matemática mi clase favorita de hecho. Termine de tomar mi café y me fui rumbo a mi primera clase.

Cuando entre todavía no habían llegado la mayoría de los estudiantes, solo pude reconocer una chica que había coincidido conmigo en otra ocasión.

- Hola Nicole- decidí ir a saludarla, no me vendría mal otra buena amiga ya que Karen estaba tan entretenida con su nueva conquista.

- Hola- solo se limitó a responderme.

- Como pasaste tus vacaciones?- Insistí en entablar conversación

- Bien- volvió a evadirme, pero que chica tan amargada, decidí irme a sentar en otra parte, y justo en ese momento entro una chica pelinegra con destellos azules en su cabello corto. La mire fijamente era de una belleza muy peculiar y extraña pero muy grande. Tenía unos lindos ojos color café y una fría mirada, era pálida como el papel y parecía ser aún más antisocial que la de pelo rosado con la que intente entablar conversación. Entonces decidí presentarme, era obvio que esta chica era nueva y debía sentirse perdida.

- Hola, mucho gusto soy Kori Anders- me presente con la extraña chica.

- Hola- ella solo contesto hola? No me va a decir su nombre? Que mal educada… o quizás es solo tímida? Podría ser.

- Cuál es tu nombre?- le pregunte con curiosidad, de seguro tenía un nombre extraño y misterioso como ella.

- Rachel, Rachel Roth- simplemente contesto con una voz monótona y aburrida, pero no sé qué era lo que en esa chica aguardaba tanto misterio.

- Mucho gusto en conocerte, si quieres te pue…- Ella me hizo una señal con la mano como de que no hablara más y solo me limite a quedar en silencio.

- Ya conozco el colegio si eso es lo que me vas a ofrecer- respondió ella, pero que chica tan extraña, cualquiera en su lugar solo me hubiera dejado terminar la frase.

- Eso iba a decir, tienes razón, sin embargo cambiare la invitación por una a almorzar. – Le respondí a la chica con mirada desafiante, pero a la vez amable había algo intrigante en ella.

- Lo pensare- fue lo único que se limitó a responderme yo asentí y luego me fui a mi lugar. ¿Es que estaba de moda ser antisocial?

* * *

Llegue al salón de clases y precisamente a la más que odiaba, matemáticas, y para completar mi suerte me encuentro con una chica muy simpática, fue todo un fastidio teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que "amo" la simpatía, era una chica muy hermosa de esas que seguramente mi hermano tomaría como presa, además tenía unos ojos verdes cual esmeraldas relucientes. Su piel era de una tez bronceada casi perfecta y según lo que pude ver en su mente, estaba bastante resentida, pero no sé por qué no podía entrar en su mente por completo, solo podía saber sus emociones pero no leer sus pensamientos, eso era muy nuevo y curioso para mí. Creo que aceptare su invitación a almorzar, quiero entender porque esta chica no me deja entrar en sus pensamientos.

* * *

-Mmm… veamos, una morena? No ya me aburren, una rubia? Mmm… quizás, una castaña? Podría ser. Pero que aburrido no hay una chica que me llame la atención en este lugar. Ya que más da, pronto encontrare alguna, por ahora me limitare a explorar este colegio, vemos que puede ofrecer. -

Luego de caminar prácticamente el colegio entero, recordé que tengo una hermanita con la que quede en almorzar. No me gusta mucho la comida, es decir prefiero la sangre ya que comer para mí es como no comer, necesito sangre para no morir, no comida. Pero la como por aparentar, es necesario que los humanos crean la farsa...

-Bueno donde estará Rae. Mmm… allí esta, siempre sola. Porque no intenta hacer amigos? A veces me preocupa, no es como si entablar amistad con un humano fuera muy conveniente, pero almenos socializaría un poco. ¿Esta niña siempre ha sido tan acida? Sí, siempre lo ha sido.

* * *

Momentos antes:

- Oye Rachel lo siento pero tengo que ir con mi amigo Garfield por un asunto personal a resolver, pero espero que podamos dejar lo del almuerzo para mañana.- Se disculpó una avergonzada chica de cabello rojo fuego.

- No importa, de todas formas aun no te había dicho que iría a almorzar contigo, pero está bien lo acepto mañana- respondió la hermosa chica pálida (tengo mucho que descubrir en tu mente)- pensó.

- Entonces así será nos vemos mañana, adiós- contesto sonriente una simpática chica de ojos esmeralda.

* * *

(Que querrá Garfield, porque interrumpe mi almuerzo con la misteriosa Rachel, todavía tengo mucho que quiero averiguar de ella, no sé qué tiene que me intriga tanto.)

Cuando llegue a donde Garfield, me percate que estaba con el intento de Brad Pitt, si, con Jasón, hacia todo lo que estaba en mis manos para no hacerlo sentir incomodo pero sé que los rasgos en mi cara demostraban lo mal que me caía cuando se ponía pesado, que era la mayor parte del tiempo. Garfield se fue dejándome a solas con Jasón, maldito bastardo, me engaño para que su amiguito el idiota tuviera una nueva e inútil oportunidad de conquista. Porque no entendía de una maldita vez que no me gustaba.

* * *

- Rae porque estás sola?- pregunto un chico de hermosos ojos celeste.

- Quede de comer con una compañera de clases muy peculiar, pero no pudo venir en el último instante.- Respondió la chica de ahora lindos ojos café.

- ¿Peculiar una humana?- pregunto el intrigado chico.

- Si muy peculiar, tiene una barrera mental, no logro entenderlo, puedo saber lo que siente pero no lo que piensa. Es muy extraño- contesto la vampiresa con un leve gesto de confusión en su cara.

- ¿Ah sí? Muy interesante…- Se limitó a responder el chico, con un gesto de confusión y diversión. – Bueno Rae me voy, disfruta de tu delicioso almuerzo que te dejara con el mismo apetito con el que llegaste- Se burló el sarcástico chico.

- ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto la chica de enormes y bellos ojos café, reteniendo a su hermano, con su mano.

- A cazar- contesto el chico con un tono de voz escalofriante y a la vez atractivo – ¿Te unes?- le pregunto a su hermana.

- No gracias, ya comí- le contesto la chica con una burlona ironía en su voz.

- Entonces me voy, adiós- se despidió el chico con un gesto de fastidio por la ironía que le dijo su hermana, no soportaba que ella no utilizara cada momento para mejorar su tecnica de caza.

- Adiós- fue lo único que se limitó a responder ella, poniendo ojos en blanco.

* * *

Mientras caminaba hacia afuera de la cafetería, escuche una chica gritar enfurecida, fui a ver que le sucedía. Para mi sorpresa pero ningún desagrado, la chica era una verdadera obra de arte. Tenía el cabello de mi color preferido "rojo como la sangre", su piel era de tez bronceada, su cuerpo esbelto casi perfecto, su boca, mmm… su boca era mucha tentación y tenía los ojos verdes más hermosos que había visto en por lo menos 5 siglos.

La chica estaba intentando zafarse de un beso de un tal Jasón, pero no lo lograba, entonces decidí entrar en acción y hacer presencia de héroe, sabía que después de salvar aquel monumento, sería fácil convertirla en mi presa ¿y porque no? Divertirme con ella un rato también.

- Oye chico suéltala, la vas a lastimar- Dije muy tranquilamente sin ninguna intención de pelear.

- No me da la gana- Fanfarroneo el imbécil que maltrataba mi futura presa, imagine que tenía poco cerebro por lo que leí en sus pensamientos. De hecho eran bastante asquerosos los pensamientos que tenía con esa chica. Pero no lo culpo, tanta belleza no era para menos.

- Suéltala- volvi a repetir, pero esta vez con un tono de advertencia en mi voz… pero cuando me iba a acercar para defenderla y detener aquel payaso, la chica me sorprendió y bastante, tomo aquel chico por el cuello en un movimiento bastante rápido, lo topo contra un árbol que estaba cerca y luego le dio una patada en el estómago que lo dejo sin aliento. Me sorprendió, lo admito, pero aun así no representa ningún reto para mí.

- No vuelvas a tocarme inútil- le dijo la chica con un tono amenazante a aquel pobre idiota que estaba en el suelo tirado teniendo algunas no tan graves complicaciones para respirar.

La chica opto por retirarse de la escena, pero no sin antes decirme unas palabras bastante chocantes a mi orgullo –No necesito que ningún hombre con aires de superhéroe me defienda, entiendes- No puedo olvidar sus palabras, ella no sabe en la encrucijada en la que ahora se encuentra, no tiene idea de quién soy, ni de la provocación que despertó en mí, antes de escuchar sus odiosas palabras solo quería su sangre, pero ahora sé que ella es mi objetivo, no sabe lo peligroso que puedo ser cuando me obsesiono, ni lo perverso que me puedo tornar con una presa tan obstinada y desafiante como ella. Este juego va a ser muy divertido.

Que comience el SHOW!

* * *

Y luego de que Dick penso de esta forma, se acabo el capitulo! lol:3

-Que les parecio?

-Les gusto?

-Que parte les gusto mas?

Bueno, bueno, Pov de la autora :3 Ya se acabo este cap. si les va gustando la historia pues porfavor dejenme saber a traves de sus reviews y contesten mis preguntitas en ellos! Nos vemos lo mas pronto posible. (intento no ser una escritora irresponsable con sus lectores, espero poder subir el proximo lo mas pronto posible :3)

Bye Reviews Pliisss!


	4. Encuentros Fastidiosos

Bueno continuando Espero sus Reviews, la verdad el proximo esta buenisimo, lo acabo de terminar! Pero lo subo cuando vea los Reviews, no sean tacaños jajajaja! A exepcion de los que me enviaron Reviews claro.. Bueno aqui va!

Cap. 3: Encuentros Fastidiosos

Ah! Que aburrido, las clases ya apestan y eso contando con que hoy es nuestro primer día de clases, no sé qué voy a hacer para sobrellevar todo el año. Además en la cafetería prácticamente no hay opciones vegetarianas, solo carne, carne, ah y una última opción, carne. Para mañana traeré algo de comida de mi casa porque de otra forma viviré de pan y agua como un confinado en pleno calabozo, gracias a la gran "variedad" de la cafetería.

¿Veamos qué puedo hacer ahora? Bueno puede que sea hora de leer el nuevo volumen de mi comic, ¿Pero dónde con tanto ruido en este colegio? mmm… Piensa Garfield, piensa con tu gran brillante y súper cerebro… ¡Aja! ya lo tengo, iré a la biblioteca a leer mi nuevo comic y fingiré que leo literatura. Sí, eso are la señora bibliotecaria siempre me cree ese cuento.

Ya que decidí hacer esta pequeña y acostumbrada trampa para leer mis comics, fui directo a la biblioteca caminando muy rápido para poder leer más de mi comic antes de que se acabara el receso. Empecé a leerlo desde antes de llegar, así aprovecharía cada minuto de receso que me quedaba. Caminaba hacia la biblioteca muy rápido y bastante concentrado en mi fantástico comic. De repente sentí un ligero golpe en mi pecho, me dolió un poco la verdad y mi comic cayó al suelo junto conmigo, los libros con los que choque y la aparente y torpe persona que no se fijaba por donde rayos estaba caminando. Me levante con toda la intención de gritarle a aquel idiota que se fijara por donde caminaba, entonces en ese momento la vi, sentada en el suelo con todos los libros con los que había chocado hace varios minutos encima.

Me quede embobado, ¿Cómo podría haber tanta belleza en una sola chica?

Tenía el cabello negro y corto con unos ligeros tonos azules, la piel pálida como la nieve y unos ojos color caramelo que podían hablar por si solos, pero que en aquel momento solo expresaban frialdad y diría que bastante enojo. Luego de salir de mi evidente shock, me percaté de que además de tener cara de imbécil, tampoco me había molestado en ofrecerle mi ayuda a la preciosa chica que ya estaba en pie y con todos los libros nuevamente incorporados, en frente de mí. Intente balbucear alguna palabra de disculpas pero ella me detuvo haciendo un gesto con su mano, ¡wow! además era muy educada no me iba a reclamar por lo que había pasado, ¿Podría ser más perfecta?

- No digas nada- Dijo la chica mirándome fijamente, trate de hacer un inútil intento de hablar para disculparme, pero nuevamente fui interrumpido- No importa lo que tengas que decir, seguirás siendo un idiota que no se fija por donde está caminando, así que ahora solo sal de mi camino.- Termino de escupir la chica sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

- (Pero qué demonios)- pensé- Oye tu niña engreída, creo que la que no se fija por dónde camina eres tu- Le solté esas palabras sin razonar ni una de ellas, lo que es bastante común en mí, pues razonar no es una de mis mejores virtudes. La chica solo volteo me miro y enarco una ceja.

- Idiota- Eso fue lo único que escuche de sus hermosos y esculpidos labios antes de que desapareciera de mi vista con aquella tonelada de libros. Por cierto ¿Cómo demonios, puede una chica tan aparentemente "frágil" cargar todos esos pesados libros? Jum... es sospechoso… ya lo tengo, elemental mi querido amigo Garfield creo que debo de hacer más ejercicio. Reí de mi propio chiste -debí ser comediante en otra vida- y me fui a mi salón, triunfante por haberle dicho a aquella chica lo que se merecía.

* * *

Luego de mi desagradable encuentro con ese idiota, necesitaba relajarme, así que solo fui por un té de hierbas a la cafetería, en la que por suerte había de ese extraño té que acostumbraba a beber para tranquilizar mis impulsos asesinos cuando me enojaba, después de todo soy una vampiresa.

Luego de terminarlo me fui a mi siguiente clase consiente de que tendría una tardanza debido al tiempo que me tome en consumir el té, pero debía ir de todas formas, si iba a repetir por milésima vez la secundaria más vale que fuera con todos los honores igual que siempre. Al llegar al salón de clases me encontré con una inesperada y desagradable sorpresa. Sí, eso que piensan era el, estaba en mi clase de filosofía mirándome con una cínica sonrisa de oreja a oreja, una muy similar a la que me dio luego de que me dijo todas aquellas idioteces.

- Señorita Roth, llega con 15 minutos de retraso- Me reclamo el maestro de filosofía, era un anciano que no tenía ni idea de los adelantos de la humanidad, pero que irónicamente si estaba bastante enterado de la hora a la que se debía entrar a su clase. Ante su regaño solo asentí con la cabeza, mirándolo fijamente, él no me iba a intimidar y mucho menos enfrente del pedazo de idiota de ojos verdes.

- Tome el asiento que está libre justo al lado de Logan- Si claro como rayos iba a saber quién demonios era Logan, si era nueva en esta escuela eso el profesor lo sabía de sobra.

- ¿Disculpe?- le respondí con un gesto de confusión, dándole a entender que obviamente no tenía idea alguna, de quien demonios era Logan. El señaló el asiento que estaba justo al lado del exasperante chico de los ojos verde brillante, con el que había chocado hacia algunos minutos.

- Fantástico- dije sarcásticamente en un tono bajo que nadie pudiera escuchar, pero nuevamente me equivoque, al parecer el idiota de ojos verdes tenía una audición bastante desarrollada.

- ¿Te molesta sentarte a mi lado?- Me pregunto con un gesto divertido y algo burlón.

- No para nada, ese ha sido el sueño de toda mi vida desde el momento en que me tiraste al suelo con todos los libros- Respondí con sarcasmo, pero que pregunta tan idiota. ¿Se podría ser más imbécil acaso?- Para mi sorpresa el solo rio de mi ironía y luego se limitó a atender a la clase.

* * *

De verdad nunca pensé que Jasón caería tan bajo, como demonios se atreve a tan siquiera intentar ponerme una mano encima. Imbécil, aun lo recuerdo intentando besarme, tuve que reprimirme para no matarlo. Pero cuando encuentre a Garfield me va a escuchar, como se le ocurre dejarme sola con ese baboso. O pensándolo bien, mejor no le digo nada porque si llega a enterarse de semejante acontecimiento va a querer asesinarlo. Estoy tan enojada que ni siquiera puedo pensar coherentemente que clase de imbécil resulto ser Jasón.

Ahora que recuerdo ¿Quién rayos será aquel chico que inútilmente intento defenderme como si yo fuera una frágil e inútil princesita?, ¿Pero que clase de chica cree que soy? ¿Acaso no sabe que las chicas también sabemos valernos por nosotras mismas? Estoy segura de que lo único que buscaba era quedar bien conmigo para después hacerme su juguete, porque todos los chicos son tan superficiales. Si lo hubiera dejado defenderme de seguro que luego me hubiese pedido algo a cambio. Pero que estoy pensando, quizás solo quería ayudarme sin ninguna intención de pedirme algo a cambio. Pero es que es imposible creer eso luego de ver su mirada, tenía una mirada tan perversa y seductora, me llamo la atención y me llamo la atención mucho más de lo que me gustaría que lo hiciera. Además su cabello era rebelde y negro intenso, tenía un cuerpo atlético, todo un adonis y sus labios… Reacciona Kori que rayos estás pensando. Es solo un chico más de este colegio un chico como todos los demás nada tiene de diferente, aunque pensándolo bien su piel era muy pálida.

Pero ya basta Kori nada de eso importa, yo solo debo concentrarme en mi venganza, justamente esta noche voy a ir a un parque en el que parece ha habido varios asesinatos inexplicables. Precisamente como el de mis padres, no dejan ningún rastro de mordidas ni nada parecido, pero en las autopsias realizadas a todas y cada una de las víctimas se muestra que el cuerpo carece de la totalidad de su sangre. La policía cree que es un asesino en serie -al que irónicamente le apodaron el Vampiro- con una extraña técnica para lograr dejar el cuerpo en ese estado. Pero yo estoy consciente de que no es así, yo sé lo que se esconde en esta ciudad, son esos malditos monstruos y yo voy a acabar con los que estén a mi alcance. Empezando hoy.

* * *

- Señor Logan podría iluminarnos con una cita de Aristóteles- Exclamo el anciano profesor de filosofía.

- Yo… em… eh… deme cinco minutos para pensarlo- exclamo el chico de cabello rubio.

- Se terminó su tiempo- Respondió el profesor con un gesto de desaprobación en su rostro.- Señorita Roht- exclamo el anciano haciéndole entender a Rachel que respondiera la pregunta que Garfield no pudo contestar.

- "No se puede ser y no ser algo al mismo tiempo y bajo el mismo aspecto"- Respondió la extraña chica, llevando un poco de sentimiento en su voz, al parecer identificándose con la frase que había empleado.

- Gracias señorita Rachel, tiene 5 puntos para el primer examen.- Se limitó a responder el anciano con poco o ningún entusiasmo. Rachel asintió con la cabeza y luego le sonrió con malicia a su compañero de cabello rubio y ojos verdes que se sentaba a su lado.

- Profesor, por favor podría permitirme a la alumna Rachel un segundo?- Interrupio la clase un chico de intensos ojos azules.

- Si, por favor no se tarde señorita Roth.- le expreso el profesor a la chica. La chica nuevamente se limitó a solo asentir con la cabeza y salir con su hermano del salón de clases.

- Que sucede Dick?- Pregunto la chica con algo de intriga en su voz.

- Ten- le extendió su hermano un termo plateado que venía cargando. La chica lo miro con algo de confusión en el rostro. – Vamos Rach sé que no has comido nada te conozco muy bien, sé que no trajiste nada de comer, por eso lo traje por ti-

- Si comí, tú me viste haciéndolo- Respondió la chica haciéndose la desentendida aunque sabía muy bien lo que su hermano le estaba ofreciendo, era sangre, y realmente moría de hambre. Pero no quería tomarla allí en el colegio ¿Y si alguien la veía?

- No te preocupes Rach le puse un popote de color oscuro para que nadie pueda notar lo que estas consumiendo y el termo es cerrado, no hay ninguna forma de que se percaten de lo que estas tomando.

- Pero… - La chica se encontraba algo insegura.

- Solo tómala Rae, si no lo haces me harás sentir como un hermano mayor fracasado e incapaz de proteger a su hermanita.- Le dijo el ojiazul con un tono manipulador y bromista a la vez en su voz.

- (Qué manera de manipular la de este hombre) pensó Rachel- Esta bien- Se limitó a responder la vampiresa y tomo el termo que le ofrecía su hermano, este le dio una leve sonrisa de satisfacción y luego giro y se fue.

La chica entro al salón de clases nuevamente y se dispuso a tomar su verdadero almuerzo, ya que estaba permitido beber líquido en el salón de clases, mas no consumir alimentos que para el caso era lo mismo.

* * *

¿Quién será el? ¿Sera su novio? Si es su novio se merece un Oscar por soportar a semejante amargada- Pensó el rubio burlándose y riendo mentalmente. Pero a la misma vez perdiendo algunas esperanzas que extrañamente se había formulado hacia la pálida chica.

Luego de una larga y ardua clase de filosofía ambos chicos tenían la dicha alfin de salir del salón aunque para Garfield era mucho más gratificante que para la ingeniosa e inteligente Rachel, quien luego de la clase iría directo a la biblioteca. Garfield justo le iba a decir una de sus bromas sin chiste cuando una pelirroja lo halo del brazo. Y comenzó a hablar sin darse cuenta de que ellos dos no eran los únicos que escuchaban.

- Garfield hoy a las nueve en el parque que ha estado constantemente en el noticiero, estaremos allí y vigilaremos que es lo que está pasando, si son esas bestias las destruiremos, será nuestra primera batalla real contra ellos.- Le dijo una emocionada Kori al rubio que más bien parecía algo asustado.

- Está bien Kori saldremos de casa a las ocho y media, para tener un tiempo de prepararme mentalmente.- Respondió un atemorizado e inseguro Garfield.

- No te preocupes Garfield hemos entrenado años para este momento, te prometo que todo saldrá bien- Dijo la chica con voz tranquilizante.

- ¿Lo estaremos?- Respondió el chico.

- Lo estaremos- aseguro la pelirroja despidiéndose del chico con una sonrisa de seguridad y comprensión.

* * *

¿Así que al parque de los últimos asesinatos hermosa? ¿Qué tendrías que estar haciendo tú en un lugar tan peligroso? No lo sé, pero no me pienso quedar con la duda. -Pensó un chico de hermosos ojos azules y rebelde cabello azabache.-

- Ahí estaré hoy a las nueve preciosa.- Dijo el chico llevándose una mano a la barbilla mientras se esbozaba una sonrisa maligna en sus labios y miraba fijamente como se desvanecía la imagen ya poco visible de la linda pelirroja.

* * *

Revieeeeeeeeeeews para motivarme pliis! bye :)


	5. Persecucion en el parque

Bueno Gracias a los que envian Reviews, en especial a "chicadelasseries" que es una lectora incondicional, Gracias tu me inspiras a seguir con la historia :)

Este cap. es el mas que me ha costado trabajo y tambien el mejor hasta ahora, segun yo. Espero que lo disfruten y Reviews no se olviden!

* * *

Cap. 4: Persecuciones en el Parque

Sera mejor que me dé un buen baño y descanse un poco antes de la gran encomienda que tengo esta noche. Seguro que Garfield estará un poco asustado, para ser sincera yo también estoy experimentando algo de nervios, pero no puedo dejarme caer, no, claro que no, esta noche demostrare que tantos años de entrenamiento no han sido en vano, tengo que poder vencer a ese monstro, si yo no lo venzo a él eso querrá decir que el me venció a mí. Vamos Anders tu puedes precisamente para esto entrenaste toda tu vida. Este monstro solo debe ser como un tipo de aperitivo, solo una práctica para estar lista cuando tenga que consumar mi venganza.

(Si, ese es el pensamiento que debo tener, ahora veamos que necesitare para estar completamente a salvo de cualquier ataque, o por lo menos de los ataques que conozco por medio de los libros y la información que eh encontrado basada en leyendas. Espero que sea suficiente con todas las historias que leí, porque si por alguna razón llega a ser demasiado distinto de eso, todos mis preparativos de nada servirán.)

Bueno mejor que me duerma un rato, porque luego estaré demasiado agotada para mi enfrentamiento.

* * *

Mientras en la habitación adyacente al cuarto de Kori se encontraba un chico de brillantes ojos verdes bastante ansioso.

Veamos, un enfrentamiento con un ¿VAMPIRO?, porque nunca me lo había planteado de esta forma

A ver, me llevo todo lo que prepare, seguro que nos va a funcionar muy bien.

Bombas de ajo – listo.

Balas de plata – mm… eso lo tiene Kori

Lista de chistes – listo, nunca se sabe si un vampiro tiene un buen sentido del humor. Cuellera metálica – listo, bueno Kori no quiso usarla pero no importa ella es la que se arriesga.

Estaca para clavar justo en el corazón – listo, jumm… lo que nunca entendí de los vampiros es que como es posible que una estaca o bala de plata en el corazón los mate, si ellos ni siquiera están vivos… bueno, no lo sé , pero no es momento de cuestionarse ese tipo de estupideces.

- Hola Garfield ¿listo para nuestra pequeña practica?- preguntaba sonriente una linda chica de cabello rojo.

- Mmm… bueno eso creo- con estas únicas palabras del rubio ambos salieron de la habitación de Garfield apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta.

- Bueno son las 8:30 y debemos estar ahí a las 9:00, esa es la hora a la que el "asesino" acostumbra cenar. Veamos qué pasa si tiene algunas visitas impertinentes en su cena de hoy.- Afirmo la chica con una sonrisa perturbadora en su delicado rostro.

- Kori a veces te obsesionas tanto que me das miedo, sabias.- Dijo el chico rubio en son de broma, pero con algo de sinceridad, a su compañera.

- Tranquilo Garfield, todo saldrá bien lo prometo- Sonrió con seguridad y suficiencia la pelirroja. Manejando de camino hacia el parque.

- Supongo que sí, entonces ¿cuál es el plan?- pregunto un ligeramente nervioso Garfield.

- Bueno tengo entendido que el Vampiro siempre ataca por el lado este del parque, por lo que tu entraras por el norte para que seas su blanco de distracción, como los vampiros tienen empatía el sentirá tu miedo, debes sentir el más profundo miedo del que seas capaz.

- Eso no es necesario actuarlo Kori, solo me preocupa un poco que el de verdad pueda llegar a cazarme.- interrumpió un aterrorizado Garfield, debido al macabro plan de su compañera ligeramente obsesiva.

- Entonces confía en tu entrenamiento y en tu compañera, si me dejas terminar con el plan, lo comprenderás.- Apunto una entusiasmada Kori.

- Continúa por favor- Respondió Garfield.

- Luego de que el vampiro este totalmente concentrado en tu miedo, yo entrare por el sur del parque y lo atacare por la espalda con ambas dagas, para asegurar su muerte.

- Kori eso realmente suena escalofriante, no puedo concebir que este plan tan macabro este saliendo de tu boca.- Refuto Garfield sintiendo escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

- Bueno quizás sea extremo, pero es necesario- Fue lo único que se limitó a responder la ojiverde.

Al plazo de 15 minutos ya Kori había llegado al parque y había dejado a Garfield en el norte de este, ella estaba dejando el auto en la parte sur, preparado por si tenían que hacer una huida de emergencia. Luego la chica guardo dos grandes sables que tenía, en ambos lados de sus muy bien formadas caderas, en un cinturón especial para estas 2 intimidantes armas blancas. Los sables tenían tres esmeraldas a lo largo de cada mango, que a su vez estaba hecho de la madera del más fino roble, pues estos sables estaban hechos especialmente para Kori. Su amigo Garfield los había mandado a hacer hacia unos 5 años atrás, este mando a colocar 6 de las piedras preciosas favoritas de la pelirroja además de hacer grabar un emblema a lo largo del frio y afilado hierro del que estaban hechos. Ambos sables estaban hechos con la capacidad de rebanarle la cabeza a cualquiera en menos de 5 segundos. Garfield se gastó todos sus ahorros en esas 2 finas pero tenebrosas armas, pero no le importo porque además de que su familia tenía el suficiente dinero como para que el no tuviera que trabajar en toda su vida, también sabía que esa era la mejor protección que le podía ofrecer a su casi hermana. Pero la mejor paga por esos hermosos sables había sido la cara resplandeciente de su dulce hermana, porque eso es lo que Kori representaba para Garfield.

* * *

- ¿Como estas Garfield?- pregunto la chica a su amigo por el celular.

- Bueno considerando que son la 8:50 y estoy a 10 minutos de ser devorado por un monstro, pues estoy bastante relajado.- respondió el chico con un elevado tono de sarcasmo en su voz, casi igualaba el de Rachel.

- Ya… Tranquilo Garfield prometo que después que acabemos con todo esto vamos a ir por una pizza vegetariana.- Respondió la chica a sabiendas de que luego de mencionar dicha recompensa su glotón amigo aceptaría lo que fuera.

- Entendido capitana, cambio y fuera- Repuso el chico colgando el celular, pero esta vez con la voz llena de entusiasmo.

* * *

10 minutos después:

Garfield procedió a seguir el plan tal y como Kori lo estipulo, él se ubicó justo en el norte del parque y continuo caminando hacia el este, con el miedo más grande del que fue capaz, miedo que de hecho no tuvo que fingir. Continuo caminando cautelosamente y miro hacia al frente y sin siquiera esperarlo ahí estaba imponente frente a él mirándolo con sed de sangre, en menos de lo que Garfield pudo parpadear ya el vampiro estaba frente a él Garfield hizo un vano intento de correr pero el vampiro tardo menos de un segundo en tenerlo en sus manos, el asustado rubio hizo un inútil intento de zafarse, pero el vampiro era mucho más fuerte, justo cuando Garfield iba a empezar a hacer uso de sus entrenamientos y de sus diferentes artefactos, sintió un baño de sangre por todo su cuerpo. Él pensó que ese era su fin, cerró sus ojos y se dejó caer, pero había algo extraño en toda aquella escena, él no sentía ningún dolor. Cuando se acabó el ruido el chico abrió los ojos solo para percatarse de una victoriosa Kori enfrente del y darse cuenta de que toda la sangre pertenecía al vampiro al que precisamente Kori había rebanado en cuatro partes haciendo una "X" en su cuerpo con ambos sables.

* * *

- Así que eres una caza vampiros… Vaya que show has dado, interesante cada vez me gustas más, este juego será más divertido de lo que imagine linda. -Susurro un interesado vampiro de ojos azules mirando desde las sombras fijamente la pelirroja.

- Vaya que a ti te gusta meterte en problemas Dick, porque demonios no puedes buscar una víctima menos peligrosa, ¿o acaso no acabas de ver como esa loca despedazo a Ben?- Le refuto a su hermano una horrorizada vampiresa de ojos amatista.

- Lamento que hayas tenido que ver la muerte de tu "adorado Beny" pero yo te dije que no vinieras, tú fuiste la que insistió en acompañarme.- repuso el chico enfatizando el sarcasmo en la palabra "adorado".

- Por favor Dick tu sabes bien lo mucho que detesto a Ben es un imbécil, y pensar que papá quiso obligarme a casarme con el… de verdad lo detesto es tan ruin, creti…- La chica no termino de echar sus flores al ya difunto Ben cuando su hermano la interrumpió.

- Rach tranquila no te exaltes y deja de hablar como si el todavía existiera porque ya la linda pelirroja se encargó de sacar esa escoria de este planeta, bien por ella, menos basura, ¿no te parece?

- Lo que en realidad me parece es que esa linda pelirroja como tú la llamas, no discrimina con ningún vampiro y estoy segura de que si se enterara que tú o yo lo somos no dudaría ni un segundo en acabar con nosotros de la misma forma cruel en que lo hizo con ese infeliz.

- Si, quizás tengas razón hermanita, pero no creo que ni tú, ni yo seamos tan idiotas como él. Ella no lograría acabar con nosotros y si por algún error tuviera una oportunidad de hacerlo le sería bastante difícil. ¿No lo crees así?

- No lo sé Dick… ¿que rayos hace ese idiota aquí?- Se preguntó la chica así misma en voz alta al ver los cabellos dorados de su persona "preferida" alias Garfield.

- Oh, cierto llegaste un poco tarde para ver el espectáculo completo, él sirvió de distracción para que la chica pudiera matar a Ben.- Explico el pelinegro sin ninguna expresión.

- Vaya, vaya así que el idiota solo fue la carnada, muy inteligente de parte de la pelirroja, tomando en cuenta lo idiota que era Ben. -Reflexiono la chica.

- Y como puedes asegurar que el cerebro de todo este malévolo plan fue la chica y no el muchacho ese que va con ella.- Cuestiono Dick a su pensativa hermana.

- Sencillo, él es un idiota, el cerebro no le alcanza ni siquiera para disimular que está leyendo comics en la biblioteca.- respondió la pálida y perspicaz chica.

- Vaya observas mucho a ese chico ¿no crees?- dijo Dick con brillo en sus ojos como insinuando algo a su ya muy enojada hermana.

- Evítate comentarios estúpidos y fuera de lugar Richard Grayson- Respondió la chica con una voz fría aunque con un toque de enojo. Además de darle una mirada no muy amigable.

- Está bien tranquila Rach deja de aniquilarme con la mirada, adem….- El chico no termino de hablar cuando su hermana lo interrumpió con un aparente ataque de nervios.

- D.. Dick mira es Greta, ella estaba con Ben, va tras ellos ¿que hacemos?- Decía Rachel con una voz agitada y asustada.

- Tranquila Rach, ve por el chico que yo iré por la chica, lamentablemente no podemos hacerle daño a Greta, así que solo escóndete con él, recuerda que Greta no debe sentir su miedo has todo lo posible porque ese chico no sienta miedo. Hermanita no debes fallar o Greta los encontrara y el chico morirá y no podremos hacer nada. ¿Lo entiendes?- Con esta última pregunta termino Dick dándole una mirada de seguridad a su nerviosa hermana menor.

- S.. Si entiendo lo hare- Fue lo único que respondió la chica tomando seguridad a lo largo de su respuesta.

- Está bien solo intenta que ni el chico ni Greta te vean, causare distracción y luego los dos iremos lo más rápido posible hacia los chicos, nos encontraremos en aquel almacén abandonado de enfrente del parque, ¿lo recuerdas?

- Si, ahí estaré en menos de 5 minutos- respondió convencida la chica

- Bien ahí nos vemos, ahora corre.

* * *

Eso fue lo último que dijo el chico antes de lanzar una enorme piedra hacia la cabeza tirada de Ben, destruyéndola totalmente. Greta seguía a los chicos muy sigilosamente esperando el momento perfecto para matarlos, pero el ruido llamo la atención tanto de ella como de los chicos, los tres voltearon a ver encontrándose con la cabeza completamente destruida de Ben, Greta comenzó a correr hacia el lugar de donde salió la roca para encontrar el responsable de este nuevo suceso, sin ningún éxito, pues ya los responsables habían salido en rescate de las aparentes victimas de Greta. Dick hizo un rápido movimiento teniendo a Kori entre sus brazos de espalda a su cuerpo en menos de 1 minuto, la asustada pelirroja hizo el intento de gritar al sentir los fuertes brazos de Dick, pero en ese momento se percató de que había una mano alrededor de su boca que se lo impedía. Kori intento patear, morder y forcejear con su captor sin ningún éxito de libertad, tal parecía que aquel hombre que la tenía entre sus brazos era demasiado fuerte para todas sus técnicas de entrenamiento.

- Suéltame imbécil- logro decir Kori en un descuido en que aquel fuerte chico saco su mano de la boca de ella.

- Tranquila solo quiero ayudarte, no hagas ruido o empeoraras las cosas- le dijo el joven casi en secreto a la ahora histérica chica.

- No me convencerás- se quejó la chica ya no gritando, pero si con un notable tono de imposición.

- Bueno, en ese caso- Dick inclino su cabeza hasta que su boca llego al cuello de Kori, clavo sus colmillos en el cuello de la chica y succiono su sangre hasta dejarla inconsciente, entonces paro de hacerlo, lamio el cuello de la chica para sellar la herida, la tomo en sus brazos y se la llevo lo más rápido que pudo. No le fue muy difícil ya que Greta seguía buscando quien era el responsable de que la cabeza de su primo estuviera hecha pedazos.

* * *

En esos mismos instantes en otra parte del parque, se encontraba una chica, pálida como la nieve sosteniendo a un chico rubio por ambos brazos pero también de espalda a ella. Haciendo todo lo posible por no revelarle su rostro. Para lograrlo se había puesto la capucha que traía adherida su abrigo, ya que esta le cubría la mitad de su rostro. La linda vampiresa mantenía al chico de espalda a ella, pero no lograba moverse de allí con él porque aunque gracias a su naturaleza de vampiro tenía más fuerza de lo que una chica normalmente tiene, no tenía más fuerza que el chico rubio al que ahora intentaba salvar. De un momento a otro el chico logro soltarse del agarre de la linda chica y se voltio, solo para encontrarse con una chica cubierta por una capucha azul, lo que solo logro crearle más desconfianza al chico.

- ¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres?- Interrogo el chico con una voz muy segura y poco asustada como la que la chica esperaba que tuviera.

- Vaya, pensé que estarías asustado niño- Respondió la chica de manera sarcástica.

- ¿De una chica? Por favor, No ves lo frágil que eres- Se burló el chico y en menos de 5 segundos sintió un rodillazo en el estómago que lo dejo sin aire y acto seguido un brazo que lo tomo por el cuello y para su sorpresa también sintió el frio filo de una pequeña navaja en su cuello.

- ¿Crees que soy débil? No respondas no hay tiempo para bobadas ¿vas a hacer lo que te diga ok?- Pregunto la chica de una forma no tan amable.

- S… Si pero suéltame por favor esas cosas me ponen nervioso, ¿Cuánto dinero quieres?- Pregunto ingenuamente el rubio.

- No seas idiota, lo único que quiero es que me dejes asegurar tu miserable vida, así que solo coopera con tu salvación ¿de acuerdo?- Cuestiono la chica con un notable tono de fastidio.

- De acuerdo- Fue lo único que dijo el chico y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba corriendo como un demente. Hacia lo que parecía un viejo y abandonado almacén. Lo que hizo que el chico se asustara, pero prefirió mantenerse en silencio antes de despertar el enojo de su ruda secuestradora.

* * *

Minutos después Dick y Rachel se encontraron en el oscuro almacén, muy conveniente ya que sus 2 compañeros no verían su identidad. Rachel se quitó la capucha sabiendo que Garfield no la podría reconocer y procedió a acercarse a su hermano, arrastrando a Garfield con ella, se fijó en que Kori estaba como dormida ya que ella al ser un vampiro si podía ver en la oscuridad a diferencia de Garfield quien ni siquiera se había percatado de que Dick estaba allí.

- ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a la chica? No me digas que…- Rachel no termino la frase cuando Dick respondió sabiendo lo que ella iba a preguntarle.

- Si lo hice hermanita, no me quedo de otra la chica es muy difícil y créeme fue un placer probar su sangre es simplemente adictiva como lo había previsto. - Respondió el chico con un tono satisfecho y a la vez cargado de la perversidad que caracterizaba su voz.

- Ustedes son vampiros y tienen a mi hermana, Kori, Kori me escuchas, la mataste infeliz, la mataste…- Garfield gritaba desesperado al pensar que aquel vampiro había acabado con la vida de su mejor amiga.

- Shhh… deja de hacer escandalo pareces una niña llorona.- Expuso Rachel fastidiada por la situación.

- Mira chico escucha lo que te voy a decir con atención, yo no mate a tu amiga solo absorbí un poco de su sangre hasta dejarla inconsciente porque no me dejaba ayudarla. Pero ella está viva, despertara en unos 15 minutos ¿entiendes?

- No, no entiendo nada y exijo una explicación contundente con lo que está sucediendo espectros del infierno.- Dijo Garfield ya no gritando, ni asustado de lo que le pudo haber pasado a Kori, pues sabía que estaba viva, sino enojado muy enojado con la situación en la que se encontraba.

- Te recomiendo no volver a mencionar lo de espectros si quieres que mi dulce hermanita te deje vivir- Dijo Dick riendo y burlándose de su hermana al ver como esta miraba al rubio con deseos de desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra.

- Que no seas igual a nosotros no significa que seamos más asesinos que tú, o es que ya no recuerdas lo que paso hace algunos minutos.- Interrogo la ahora más calmada pero dolida chica al oír esa palabra salir de los labios del Rubio.

- Discúlpenme no fue mi intención hacerles sentir mal es solo que estoy muy confundido, explíquenme almenos de que es de lo que Kori y yo estamos siendo salvos.- Expreso Garfield con poca o ninguna sinceridad en sus palabras.

- Bien, tendrás tu explicación, lo que está sucediendo aquí es que tu amiguita pelirroja y tu rebanaron a un Vampiro que bien se tenía merecido lo que le hicieron porque era un verdadero imbécil pero ustedes no contaban con que su vengativa primita estaba rondando por aquí también. Entonces cuando Greta se percató de que los asesinos de su primo fueron ustedes empezó a perseguirlos silenciosamente y estoy seguro que no era precisamente para acompañarlos a dar una vuelta.

- ¿Greta? ¿Entonces la mujer que estaba atrás de nosotros cuando le explotaron la cabeza al cadáver era esa tal Greta?- Interrogo el rubio tratando de atar cabos.

- Vaya, si todavía queda un par de neuronas haciendo sinopsis adentro de ese cerebro- Dijo Rachel nuevamente con sarcasmo en su voz.

- Ok, voy entendiendo todo este desmadre, entonces de dónde demonios salieron ustedes- Pregunto el chico nuevamente muy confundido.

- ¿Quién demonios crees que le destrozo la cabeza a Ben?- Respondió e interrogo la chica, ya fastidiada de tanta pregunta.

- Ya… ¿entonces qué es lo que hacían ustedes aquí?- Pregunto nuevamente el chico.

- Demasiadas preguntas agradece que estamos intentando salvar tu vida y la de tu linda amiga- Respondió Dick, con un tono aburrido parecido al de Rachel, bastante inusual en él.

De repente los 3 chicos escucharon pasos, Greta había entrado al almacén e iba por ellos, por Kori y por Garfield. Garfield al escuchar los pasos empezó a sentir miedo, pero sintió aún más cuando Greta empezó a decir cosas para provocar el miedo.

- Te siento, siento tu miedo y acabare contigo- Decía la Vampiresa de largo cabello blanco y de tez morena. Tenía los ojos rojos esta era una clara señal de que estaba cazando y en este caso las presas eran Garfield y Kori.

- Oye niño deja de temblar o te matara- Dijo Rachel algo fastidiada. Logrando que Garfield se asustara más.

- Gracias por el apoyo me ayuda mucho- Repuso Garfield ahora el con mucho sarcasmo hacia la vampiresa de cabello negro.

- Debes clamarte ¿sí?- Volvió a hablar Rachel pero esta vez con un poco de gentileza en su voz.

- N.. no puedo, lo estoy intentando te lo aseguro, pienso en pizza, en comics, en conejitos y hasta en la odiosa y linda chica nueva del cole, pero te juro que no lo puedo lograr. –Esta extraña revelación hizo que Rachel se preguntara si se refería a ella, fue un pensamiento fugaz.

- Ya casi te tengo, te siento, te matare…- Volvió a decir la cruel vampiresa de ahora de ojos rojos para intimidar a Garfield ya que Kori no podía sentir miedo porque estaba inconsciente

- Basta Logan concéntrate y desaparece el maldito miedo de una vez o nos encontrara.- Dijo Rachel con determinación pero con un poco de nervios en su fría voz.

- Lo intento dame unos segundos nada más, un momento ¿cómo demonios sabes mi nombre?- Interrogo Garfield a la vampiresa, olvidándose por unos segundos del miedo, haciendo que Greta perdiera el rumbo por esos segundos, pero a la vez logrando desubicar a Raches totalmente. Como pudo haber sido tan descuidada, necesitaba resolverlo ya.

- Olvidas que soy un vampiro tonto, puedo leer tu mente- Contesto astutamente la chica. Pero sin embargo a pesar de tener éxito en su respuesta para que Garfield no se percatara de que ella era Rachel Roth, también logro que el rubio volviera a temer por su vida.

- Te volví a agarrar donde estas querida presa APARECE DE UNA BUENA VEZ- Otra vez se escuchó la voz de la intimidante vampiresa de cabello blanco.

- Hermanita tienes que hacer algo ya, o nos descubrirá- Le expreso Dick a su hermana con determinación

- ¿Pero qué quieres que haga?- Pregunto Rachel a su hermano, por primera vez lo veía un poco intranquilo.

- No lo sé, haz lo que sea, pero hazlo distraerse.- Respondió Dick con un tono que tenía un mínimo toque de desesperación.

- Bueno… ¿qué demonios pretendes que haga? ¿Cómo quieres que lo obligue a distraerse?, ¿qué puede lograr que él se distraiga?- Le dijo Rachel a su hermano, aunque a ella se le estaba pasando por la mente una idea que le parecía bastante absurda, pero efectiva. Dick la miro como si supiera lo que ella pensaba, de hecho él lo sabía, pues al ver su hermana tan pensativa decidió echar un vistazo en su mente.

- Creo que tienes la respuesta a tus preguntas hermanita, solo hazlo.- Dijo Dick con una voz muy convincente.

- Que hago ya no sé qué más hacer, siento miedo no puedo evitar…- Antes de que Garfield pudiera terminar esa frase, sintió unos suaves y delicados labios juntarse con los suyos. Garfield se sorprendió por el acontecimiento. Pero luego respondió al beso de la linda vampiresa, bueno eso suponía el, porque en realidad no la había visto, en menos de un parpadeo Garfield tomo la chica por las caderas y la aferro a su cuerpo, hasta que ambos cuerpos estaban completamente unidos uno con el otro. Garfield acariciaba la espalda de la chica gentilmente mientras intensificaba el beso cada vez más. Mientras que del otro lado Rachel recargaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio a la vez que enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de este. El beso comenzó de una manera inocente y delicada, pero poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un juego del choque de ambas lenguas. Los dos chicos se olvidaron del mundo a su alrededor quedando solo las sensaciones que estaban experimentando. Estuvieron así durante varios minutos, los suficientes para que Greta se convenciera de que su víctima había abandonado el almacén.

* * *

- Bueno demasiado Show por hoy, no es fácil para mí ver a mi hermanita haciendo este tipo de escenas- Comento Dick un poco molesto por lo que estaba viendo hacer a su "pequeña" hermana, pero Rachel y Garfield parecían no escucharlo.

- Basta dije- volvió a decir Dick pero esta vez un poco más alto y con más severidad. Esta vez ambos chicos si lo escucharon y se separaron rápidamente.

- Lo siento viejo, es solo que tu hermana besa wow…- Dijo el chico rubio con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas que ni siquiera los vampiros podrían ver en la oscuridad.

- Repite eso si quieres morir ahora mismo- Expreso Dick completamente enfurecido.

- Basta Dick, la que lo matare seré yo – Dijo Rachel con su acostumbrada monotonía.

- Vamos no te hagas sabes que te encanto, lo demostraste hace un momento.- Dijo el ojiverde en un tono bastante burlón para el gusto de Rachel, quien le dio una bofetada que literalmente le volteo la cara.

- No vuelvas a repetirlo ¿entendiste?- Le dijo la chica esta vez dejando la monotonía que caracterizaba su voz, para convertirla en una bastante molesta. Dick comenzó a reír tras la cachetada que le dio su hermana a Garfield, cuando de repente escucho la dulce voz de Kori.

- Te lo merecías por machista, me alegro que te pusieran en tu lugar y ¿a quién le debemos el escarmiento?- Dijo una débil y soñolienta Kori.

- No creo que quieras saberlo- apunto Garfield.

- ¿Eso porque?, ¿dónde demonios estamos?, ¿qué paso y quien me está cargando? Lo último que recuerdo fue el dolor de una mordida de un…. ¿Vampiro?- Cuestiono una aturdida y muy confundida Kori.

- Bueno Kori el resumen a todas las preguntas que hiciste, se define en la última palabra que dijiste- Respondió sencillamente Garfield. Kori comenzó a atar cabos y a responderse ella misma sus preguntas hasta que logro percatarse de que estaba en los brazos de un vampiro.

- Suéltame ahora mismo si eres lo que pienso que eres, ya basta, creo que obtuviste suficiente sangre de mi cuerpo ya.- Dijo Kori, entre molesta, confundida y bastante aterrada. Hacía años que no sentía miedo, sentimiento que en ese instante se hacía muy presente. Este hecho era algo que motivaba a Dick a consumir de su sangre y a otras cosas no muy decentes que pasaban por su mente. El miedo excitaba a Dick y el muy bien sabía que la sangre era mucho más deliciosa si la presa tenía miedo. Pero contuvo todos sus pensamientos y dejo bajar a la linda chica con una sencilla respuesta.

- Te aseguro que no eh tenido suficiente de tu cuerpo en ningún aspecto- Kori se ruborizo al pensar en el doble sentido que tenía aquel comentario y rápidamente termino de bajar de los brazos del Vampiro. Dick solo sonrió ante la reacción nerviosa de Kori, había descubierto que también le encantaba verla nerviosa y más si esos nervios los había causado el.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Pregunto Kori esta vez de una manera más calmada y ya de pie en el suelo, recostada de Garfield por lo débil que se encontraba.

- Es una larga historia que te contare en casa, por ahora confórmate con saber que le debes la vida a uno de los que tanto odias.- Respondió Garfield con resignación ante el acto de salvación de los vampiros hacia ellos.

- Entiendo…- Fue lo único que respondió la pelirroja.

- Gracias niña, en mi planeta que creo es el mismo que el tuyo se dice gracias- Dijo Rachel enojada ante la reacción tan desagradecida de Kori.

- Tienes razón, quien quiera que seas tú, Gracias por salvar mi vida y asegurar mi venganza.- Respondió Kori de una manera desafiante.

- No creo que estés en condiciones de decir esas cosas, hermosa- Alego Dick de manera divertida y volviendo a su acostumbrado tono perverso.

- ¿Tú crees? Para mí sería muy fácil acabar contigo en este preciso instante- Afirmo la chica, muy segura de sus palabras. Dick solo le dio una sonrisa malvada, que además iba acompañada de una mirada que la invitaba a que lo intentara. Lástima que Kori no podía ver en la oscuridad.

- Basta Kori, ellos de verdad fueron de mucha ayuda.- Le dijo Garfield a Kori muy bajo, como intentando tranquilizarla.

- Está bien, solo ya vámonos me siento muy mal gracias a mi supuesto "héroe" de la noche- alego Kori de alguna manera despreciando al vampiro que la salvo. Y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Pero al cabo de unos pocos segundos sintió su brazo atrapado en la mano del vampiro, quien en un movimiento brusco la tuvo enfrente del con una considerable corta distancia de su cara a la de ella.

- Adiós linda y recuerda que te estaré vigilando. Ah… lo olvidaba, quizás puedas añadirle a tu venganza el que un desgraciado vampiro como yo te haya salvado la vida.- Argumento Dick cada vez más cerca de la boca de Kori, poniendo a esta cada vez más nerviosa, pues a pesar de que no lo veía sentía su respiración.

- Lo pensare, pero en realidad no sé si vale la pena perder mi tiempo contigo intento de héroe, aunque mi venganza va contra todos los de tu raza sin ninguna excepción, ni siquiera tú.- Soltó Kori sin pensar ni un instante en que en ese momento el vampiro podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera, pero lo que el opto por hacer fue muy sorpresivo para Kori. Dick tomo a Kori de la cintura y cuando esta pensaba que él la iba a besar, él coloco el sable de Kori en medio de ambos labios…

- Un fuerte mensaje para una aparente dulce chica ¿no lo crees?- Pregunto Dick leyendo el mensaje que tenía uno de los sables de Kori. Pudo sentir los nervios de Kori, pero por alguna razón no pudo leer su mente.

- ¿Tú crees que soy una chica dulce?- Fue lo único que respondió Kori logrando esconder los nervios en su voz.

- Si, lo creo y espero que cuando logres lo que dice en este sable también tú lo creerás- Se limitó a contestar Dick guardando el sable nuevamente en el cinturón de Kori.

- Yo también espero cumplir con mi cometido, me extraña que tu así lo quieras- respondió la chica aturdida pero por alguna razón hipnotizada con las palabras de aquel vampiro.

- "La venganza sanara mis heridas" Quizás no sea tan extraño que esté de acuerdo con el lema de tu sable después de todo tiene sentido ¿no?- Respondió Dick recordando el emblema que tenía el sable grabado.

- Podría comprenderlo si tu raza no fuera parte de mi venganza- Reflexiono Kori

- Quizá, pero es que tu venganza es mi juego, hermosa- Respondió Dick de una manera juguetona y muy perversa acercando a Kori mas a sus labios, acercamiento que hizo que Kori empezara a temblar en los brazos de Dick, cosa que hacía que Dick no se pudiera contener y antes de que esta pudiera hablar Dick la beso. Pero el beso de Dick no comenzó de espacio como el de Rachel y Garfield sino que fue agresivo de principio a fin. Dick acercaba más y más a Kori a su cuerpo y la acariciaba insaciablemente mas no sin exceder los límites, Dick enredaba su lengua con la de Kori sin ninguna contemplación a pesar de que notaba que la chica era muy inexperta en este tema, pero poco a poco se iba adaptando al arrollador beso que recibía por parte de Dick. Kori solo se limitaba a seguir a Dick, pues estaba muy aturdida y bastante nerviosa, ese era su primer beso y jamás imagino que se lo daría un vampiro, quería luchar y separarse del pero no lograba juntar la voluntad para hacerlo, se rendía ante los expertos labios del vampiro y se perdía en sus caricias. Sus brazos y manos estaban inmóviles en el pecho del vampiro de una manera suave y delicada. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados y su mente volaba en miles de pensamientos. Después de unos largos segundos logro captar la situación y de un empujón se separó de Dick muy bruscamente.

- Basta- soltó con la voz entrecortada, y salió corriendo hacia la salida y Garfield salió tras ella. Dick aun podía sentir sus nervios y su confusión, pero solo por ahora estaba satisfecho con su sangre y un beso de ella.

- Adiós ternura, nos veremos muy pronto- fue lo único que dijo Dick para el mismo.

* * *

- ¿Así que seguían en el almacén?, ¿cómo no los sentí?, ¿acaso no les tienen miedo a los vampiros?, yo me encargare de que si cuando acabe con sus miserables vidas.- Expreso una enojada Vampiresa de cabello largo y blanco, piel morena y ahora unos enfurecidos ojos grises. Desvaneciéndose en un oscuro callejón.

* * *

Reviews?


	6. El internado

Esta un poquito largo, pero bueno aqui la continuacion, ya saban sus bellos reviews aunque no me molestan los falows y favorite, todo sea bienvenido.! y como siempre agradesco mucho a los que se toman el tiempo de enviar reviews... Bueno no se diga mas a qui va!

* * *

Capítulo 5: El internado

¿Qué demonios fue lo que sucedió allí? ¿Porque accedí a un beso de un vampiro? si yo los odio, ¿porque me sentí tan bien cuando me beso? ¿Porque me deje llevar por él, porque me deje arrastrar por su juego, Porque? Que es lo que sucede contigo Kori…

- Tierra llamando a Kori- llamaba Garfield preocupado por el extraño estado de shock de su amiga.

- Ah… ¿qué? ¿Qué pasa Gar?- Cuestiono la chica saliendo de su trance.

- ¿Estás bien, o el beso del vampiro te dejo en Shock? ¿Porque él te beso verdad?- Se burló el rubio de la chica.

- No digas idioteces Gar, y más vale que antes de llegar a casa te cambies esa ropa, está llena de sangre.- Ordeno la chica.

- Lo hare ahora mismo- Respondió Garfield estacionando el auto que ya había puesto en marcha a la casa.

- Hay no Gar, pero no te cambies enfrente de mi- Inquirió Kori divertida al ver que su amigo se desnudaba frente a ella.

- Tienes razón, nunca has visto semejante hombre desnudo- Dijo el chico riendo y pasándose a la parte de atrás del auto.

- Si claro, sobre todo "hombre"- Dijo Kori con sarcasmo y pasándose a la vez al volante para seguir su camino, que ya era poco.

- Oye…- Fue lo único que escucho ella y comenzó a reír de le reacción de su narcisista amigo.

Luego de unos 15 minutos de camino, Kori y Garfield llegaron a su casa totalmente exhaustos por la dura batalla que habían tenido. Cuando ellos se fueron de la casa los padres de Garfield aun no llegaban, pero muy a su pesar en estos momentos si se encontraban en la casa y esperaban por una explicación de sus hijos (ya que consideraban a Kori una hija). A los chicos se les había atrasado la llegada, debido al ligero problemita que tuvieron con la misión y ya no podían poner de excusa que estaban estudiando en la casa de Karen por lo tarde que era, los chicos llegaron a la casa y ahí enfrentaron un interrogatorio casi del FBI.

- ¿Dónde estaban?, y más vale que me den una respuesta convincente para llegar a las 12:00 de la noche y tenernos tan preocupados- Reto la madre de Garfield.

- Amm… estábamos…. En… Bueno, nosotros… eh….- Garfield no terminaba ninguna de las frases que comenzaba, pues los nervios se apoderaban del.

- Estamos esperando- Se limitó a decir el padre de Garfield, fueron pocas palabras, pero con mucha firmeza.

- Bueno… nosotros eh... decidimos ir a estudiar en la pizzería, si eso es, fuimos a estudiar a la pizzería, ya que tenemos un examen muy agobiante de matemáticas y necesitábamos relajarnos, pero ya saben cómo come Garfield y se nos pasaron las horas allí.- Resolvió la pelirroja de una manera rápida y efectiva.

- Bueno, si era solo eso no tenías por qué ponerte nervioso Garfield, ya sabemos que comes demasiado, pero no te vamos a retar por eso. Tranquilo corazón- Dijo más tranquila la madre de Garfield que creía en todas y cada una de las palabras de Kori, pues ella pensaba que era una chica muy responsable.

- Olvidando ese tema por un momento, les tengo una noticia que quizás les disgustara un poco.- Expreso el Sr. Logan, con algo de preocupación.

- ¿Que podría disgustarnos papá?- cuestiono el rubio a su padre quien le entregaba algo que parecía un comunicado del colegio donde se encontraban matriculados Kori y el.

- Déjame ver- Dijo Kori arrebatando el papel de las manos de Garfield.

- ¿INTERNADO? No lo comprendo- Volvió a hablar ahora una sorprendida pelirroja.

- Así es Kori, ahora su colegio decidió renovarse y se ha convertido en un internado mixto, claro que las habitaciones de las mujeres estarán separadas de las de los hombres y habrá un vigilante del mismo sexo para cada sector, la verdad me parece una magnífica idea. ¡Oh! y lo olvidaba ahora tendrán una clase extracurricular obligatoria una vez a la semana.

- Oh, como si necesitáramos más clases, no es posible.- Se quejó Garfield.

- ¿Cuál?- interrogo Kori, ya que esa información no estaba en el comunicado, solo se la habían dado a los padres.

- Artes- Respondió sencillamente el Sr. Logan.

- Por favor, dime que no firmaste nada que apruebe esta locura- suplicaba una fastidiada pelirroja a su padre postizo.

- Bueno si, de hecho lo hice hoy antes de venir a las casa, no te agobies Kori, no es tan malo, pasaras más tiempo con Karen y con tus amistades.

- ¿Aja… y que hay de la clase?- escupió Kori con enojo

- Bueno la clase es maravillosa, no todos los días es lo mismo, si no que unos días cantaran, otros actuaran, otros pintaran y dibujaran, otros se dedicaran a…- La señora Logan no termino de "resumir" la dichosa clase ya que fue interrumpida por su hijo.

- Ok, ya lo entendimos mamá- Dijo un fastidiado Garfield, si muy extraño pero hasta él tenía sus límites cuando de su sobreprotectora madre se trataba.

- Va a ser muy divertido- Fue lo último que dijo la Señora antes de retirarse con su esposo a su respectiva habitación. Dejando unos muy inconformes chicos en la sala.

- …No puede ser- fue lo único que se escuchó salir de la boca de una enojada, pero resignada pelirroja luego de dar un largo suspiro.

- Genial- Se escuchó un sarcástico Garfield. Luego ambos se fueron a empacar sus valijas ya que el internado comenzaba el próximo lunes y ya era sábado.

* * *

- Grayson juro que te matare- Decía una hermosa pelinegra corriendo tras un burlón chico de ojos azules.

- Tranquila Rach, no hay porque preocuparse, la pasaremos genial, compartirás el cuarto con 3 chicas más, sé que eso te resultara divertido, ya que eres una chica tan sociable- Se burlaba Dick cada vez mas de su histérica hermana.

- Richard juro que cuando te atrape, dejaras de existir en este mundo, te mandare al infierno- Gritaba una muy molesta Rachel, perdiendo el control por completo cosa que no era muy común en ella, excepto cuando se trataba de cierto pelinegro con su misma sangre.

- Precisamente por eso me asegurare de que no lo hagas- Corría rápidamente un divertido y burlón Dick evadiendo todo lo que le lanzaba su hermana.

- Ah… Ya que más da, no hay nada que hacer, me metí en esto contigo y ahora ya no hay salida.- Admitió una resignada Rachel, dando un profundo y agotado suspiro.

- Me alegra que lo reconozcas hermanita, ahora a empacar- Decía un divertido Dick intentando animar a su hermana mientras le revolvía el cabello.

- Deja de hacer eso, sabes que lo detesto, además que acepte la estupidez del internado no quiere decir que desista de la idea de matarte, por meterme en esto.- Rachel volvió a ir tras su hermano y así estuvieron varios minutos hasta que se cansaron y cada cual fue a su cuarto a empacar sus valijas y a dormir.

* * *

Vaya que eres un alma inocente hermosa, no veo la hora en que seas mía completamente. Solo en ese momento podré liberarme de la imagen de tu rostro, de tu cabello, de tus hermosos ojos. Necesito sacarte de mi mente, pero simplemente me encantas como hace mucho tiempo no me gustaba ninguna de mis presas. Pero al final por diferente que seas y por mucho que me encantes, sigues siendo eso, solo una presa más que quiero poseer, y claro que lo lograre. Por ahora solo me conformo con saber que tu primer beso fue mío.

Con este perturbador pensamiento acerca de cierta pelirroja, se durmió Dick.

* * *

Lunes 7:30 am

- Entonces podría darme el número de mi habitación de una vez- Exigía una muy molesta Rachel

- Señorita podría repetirme su nombre- Le repetía la nerviosa secretaria del internado. A veces Rachel podía llegar a ser muy intimidante.

- Rachel Roth- Volvió a pronunciar Rachel con fastidio, poniendo a la secretaria más nerviosa.

- No aparece, ¿usted está segura de que se matriculo en este cole.. internado?- Interrogo la secretaria con una temblorosa voz.

- SI, PARA MI DESGRACIA- Grito una muy exaltada Rachel por la situación, pues ya eran las 7:30 y ella había estado allí desde las 7:00.

- Que es lo que sucede, se escucharon tus gritos hasta afuera Rach, además llevas una media hora aquí y ya empiezan a llegar los otros estudiantes- Inquirió Dick, preocupado por la demora, ya que sabía lo maniática que era su hermana y que había llegado temprano para ser la primera en su habitación.

- Lo que sucede es que la señorita Roth no aparece en el registro de habitaciones.- Explico la secretaria un poco más calmada con la presencia de Dick.

- Mmm… veamos, ¿cómo llamo a mi hermana?- Cuestiono Dick

- La señorita Roth, Rachel Roth, no aparece en el sistema.- Volvió a explicar la secretaria.

- Obviamente, porque mi hermana no se llama Rachel Roth, se llama Rachel Grayson Roth, es solo que ella insiste en dar solo el apellido de mi madre. Inténtelo con ese nombre- Resolvió Dick dándole una mirada que decía 'que tonta eres' a su enfurecida hermana.

- Aquí esta, Srta. Rachel Grayson Roth habitación 315 sector F, listo ya la ubique señorita, puede irse a su habitación a acomodar todo.- Sugirió la aliviada secretaria. Dándole una extraña tarjeta para abrir la habitación.

- ¿Ninguna de mis compañeras ha llegado aún?- Pregunto Rachel con curiosidad.

- No, no lo han hecho, quiere los nombres de ellas?- Cuestiono la secretaria

- NO, me da igual de todos modos perderé mi privacidad, sea quien sea- Fue lo último que dijo Rachel antes de irse, dejando una asustada secretaria atrás.

- No le hagas caso es que es un poco amargada.- Expreso Dick riendo y con un poco de coqueteo a la joven y nada fea secretaria del lugar que sería su nuevo hogar.

- Bueno Sr. Grayson Roth ¿cuál es su nombre?- Cuestiono la secretaria

- Richard, pero tú me puedes decir Dick linda- Dijo un muy seductor Dick

- ¿Oh… como supo que me llamo Linda?- Cuestiono la muy tonta secretaria con un tono de inocencia increíble, a Dick le gustaban las chicas inocentes pero no las tontas.

- Solo lo supe- Le respondió Dick divertido, pensando que la chica de verdad era muy tonta para no darse cuenta que el solo le dijo linda como cumplido, sin que tuviera nada que ver con su nombre.

- Eres lector de mentes entonces- Respondió la chica perdida en el azul intenso de los ojos del vampiro.

- Ten la certeza de que lo soy- Respondió Dick con algo de ironía en su voz y una sonrisa perversa de las acostumbradas.

- …aah…- Suspiro la chica aun hipnotizada en los ojos de Dick.

- Em… ¿Podrías darme mi número de habitación Linda?- La despertó de su hipnosis Dick esta vez utilizando "Linda" como nombre y no como cumplido.

- Ah… si claro… espera un minuto... mm… veamos Richard D. Grayson Roth habitación 320 sector M, ya está, ten tu tarjeta.- Respondió una nerviosa y sonrojada Linda.

- Oye Linda me puedes explicar que quiere decir sector M y sector F…- Pregunto curioso Dick.

- Bueno sector M que es el tuyo, se refiere a Masculino y sector F que fue el de tu hermana se refiere a Femenino. Pero debido a la ubicación de sus habitaciones, ósea 320 y 315 ustedes 2 aunque van a estar divididos estarán muy cerca solo a unos 5 minutos uno del otro, pero hay un pequeño problema con eso, no se permiten hombres en el sector de mujeres y viceversa- Termino Linda con una sonrisa dedicada a Dick que iluminaba su rostro.

- Comprendo, bueno gracias por todo Linda, nos estaremos viendo- Se despidió Dick y se marchó a su habitación. Dejando una sonrojada secretaria atrás.

* * *

En el sector F habitación 315:

Bueno… por lo menos soy la primera en llegar y poder escoger la cama que más me guste, hay ya que, en realidad todo me da igual. Veamos que hay para ofrecer en este internado.

Cuando entre a mi nueva habitación, me sorprendí, no era nada de lo que yo esperaba. Había cuatro camas con diferentes colores y cada una con un motivo distinto de decoración. Las mire todas, la verdad eran hermosas en su distinto motivo, pero solo una logro captar mi atención lo suficiente como para que yo la escogiera. La cama estaba tendida con sábanas y almohadas azul intenso, mi color favorito. Todos los detalles eran en negro, las almohadas tenían puntilla negra a su alrededor al igual que el suave edredón que cubría mi nueva cama. Era muy hermosa, me encantaba aquel toque femenino de la puntilla en esos colores tan intensos que solo a una chica como yo podrían gustarle. Luego observe que cada espacio incluía una mesita de luz con un espejo de mano y una lámpara en ella, también azules con detalles en negro y además un pequeño armario en la pared que tenía el espacio justo para los uniformes del internado. El armario grande y debo decir extremadamente grande estaba en otra parte de la gigantesca habitación y ese armario si era para la ropa casual y debo agregar muy a mi pesar que ese si era compartido, tenía secciones con los colores de las camas y entendí que mi ropa iba en donde se encontraba la división azul. Además del tema del armario y de las comodidades que incluía este cuarto, también teníamos un baño dentro del cuarto, que incluía bañera y ducha, obviamente retrete, lavabo, bidet, botiquín para guardar las cosas personales con las mismas divisiones por color que tenía el armario y un espejo gigantesco que tomaba toda una pared del baño. "El sueño de cualquier narcisista" pensé, obviamente yo no era nada de eso. Coloque mis cosas personales en mi división del botiquín y volví a mi "sección" azul. Entonces fue que lo note, en la pared arriba de mi cama había un hermoso cuadro de un cuervo negro extendiendo el vuelo. Me encanto a pesar de que no lo había notado antes lo contemple por una lapso de 2 minutos y luego comencé a instalarme en mi nueva habitación.

* * *

- Habitación 315 sector F… ah esta es.- Encontró al fin su habitación una linda morena de ojos café al igual que los de Rachel, pero los de ella eran verdaderos.

- Hola, soy Karen mucho gusto, seremos compañeras de habitación- Saludo la morena a la pálida chica de cabello negro.

- Hola, Rachel Roth- Correspondió el saludo la chica nuevamente ocultando su apellido paterno.

- Mmm… veo que tomaste la sección azul, no importa no es de los colores que mejor me va, veamos, quiero esta, que hermosa me encanta, amarillo con negro, la combinación perfecta.- Grito una muy emocionada Karen, a lo que Rachel solo asintió y la miro con curiosidad.

- ¿Oh... un cuadro de una abeja, que tierno no lo crees?- Cuestiono la morena a la pelinegra.

- Claro, muy tierno- contesto la pelinegra con sarcasmo, a lo que la morena solo estallo en risas.

En ese mismo instante llego a la habitación una linda castaña con destellos rosados en todo su cabello que estaba sujeto en 2 colitas. Su piel era pálida pero no tanto como la de Rachel y sus ojos tenían una linda forma de gato con un hermoso color amarillo. La chica solo entro tomo sus cosas y las puso encima de una cama color negra con detalles en rosa. El cuadro que pertenecía a esta sección era el de un gato negro con los ojos rosados, que a la chica aunque no lo expreso le encanto.

- Am… ¿Hola?- Saludo una confundida Karen al notar la conducta tan antisocial de la chica.

- Hola- contesto esta sin más.

- Mm… mi nombre es Karen y junto con Rachel vamos a compartir la habitación contigo, ¿tu cómo te llamas?- Interrogo Karen señalando a Rachel, quien no había pronunciado palabra, al parecer poco le importaba.

- Soy Nicole- Se limitó a responder la antisocial chica, y continúo instalándose en su habitación.

Luego de este momento bastante tenso, llego a la habitación una linda y al parecer un poco pérdida pelirroja. Inmediatamente abrió la puerta de la que sería su habitación y acto seguido sintió como una figura femenina se le lanzo encima en un interminable abrazo.

- Kori…- Gritaba una muy emocionada Karen.

- Hola Karen- Respondió una sorprendida Kori por el abrazo tan repentino de Karen.

- Vamos a compartir habitación, ¿no es genial?- Preguntaba la morena de manera muy entusiasta.

- Si, lo es, pero ahora solo déjame acomodarme ¿sí?- Rogaba Kori sintiendo como el aire desaparecía de sus pulmones gracias al abrazo de su mejor amiga.

- Claro- se limitó a responder Karen soltando a Kori.

- ¿Tu?- Dijo Kori muy sorprendida al ver a Rachel.

- Hola- Fue lo único que respondió Rachel un poco divertida después de ver la escena entre Karen y Kori.

- Tu voz… me es muy familiar... ¿dónde la eh escuchado antes?- Se preguntaba Kori

- Bueno, permíteme recordarte que me debes un almuerzo- Respondió Rachel intentando evitar que Kori la descubriera.

- Sí, es cierto, pero tu voz me parece haberla escuchado en otra parte- Volvió a decir Kori logrando provocar el nerviosismo de Rachel.

- Bueno, no importa supongo que me estoy volviendo loca- Volvió a decir la pelirroja esta vez con un tono más divertido.

- No lo dudaría ni un instante- Dijo Rachel recordando como la chica había descuartizado a Ben. Pero la ojiverde solo le brindo una sonrisa y se dirigió a la última sección.

* * *

Bueno ya que había llegado tarde por culpa de Garfield para variar, tome la única sección que quedaba, aunque sinceramente si hubiera llegado primero, de todos modos hubiera elegido aquella. Las sabanas de mi cama junto con las almohadas eran color violeta con los detalles en blanco, la mesita de luz con un espejo y una lámpara igual que la cama y un hermoso cuadro violeta con una gran estrella blanca. Era simplemente perfecto para mí. Me instale completamente y luego me voltee para darme cuenta que mis compañeras también habían terminado de instalarse.

- ¿Chicas que les parece si nos cambiamos de ropa ya que está haciendo bastante calor y vamos a tomar un helado?- Propuso la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa.

- De acuerdo- sonrió Karen con entusiasmo.

- No suena mal…- Admitió Rachel y Nicole solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Luego de que todas se cambiaron de ropa, empezaron a bajar del tercer piso donde se encontraba su habitación. Karen traía una linda blusa strapless amarilla con líneas negras, combinada con una falda negra en tabletas bastante corta y unas sandalias veraniegas negras también, con el pelo suelto y ondulado hasta los hombros. Se veía muy provocativa pues esta chica tenía un cuerpo bastante atlético ya que era una de las mejores corredoras del colegio. Nicole por su parte traía una camisa negra de tiras a combinación con un pantalón corto rosado y unas zapatillas negras, el pelo en 2 colitas igual que antes y el mismo humor antisocial de siempre. Esta chica tenía un cuerpo muy lindo también, pero no demasiado exagerado, tenía curvas pero muy delicadas y discretas. Al contrario de la chica que le seguía que tenía un cuerpo muy curvilíneo y bastante provocativo a pesar de que su personalidad no era exactamente correspondida a su cuerpo, ella era la chica que correspondía a la típica frase: "Cuerpo de tentación y cara de arrepentimiento" pues tenía una cara muy dulce y linda aunque su personalidad tampoco correspondía a eso. Esta chica era Rachel quien llevaba una camisa violeta que dejaba al descubierto un poco de sus formadas caderas, a combinación con un capri blanco y unas zapatillas blancas también. El pelo suelto encima de los hombros al igual que siempre y un reloj del color de la camisa. Luego le seguía la linda pelirroja quien había trenzado su cabello, dándole un aspecto más dulce del habitual. Traía un lindo vestido rosa pálido casual y veraniego, que aunque no era muy ajustado mostraba la perfecta figura de la linda chica. Este vestido iba a combinación con unas lindas sandalias color crema y accesorios del mismo color. Estas cuatro chicas juntas se veían mejor de lo que hubieran podido imaginar, por este motivo al llegar a la heladería del internado, captaron la atención de todos los presentes. En especial la de una mesa en la que había cuatro chicos, quienes comenzaron a hacerles señas para que fueran a la mesa en donde ellos se encontraban.

* * *

Momentos antes:

Garfield y Dick llegaron al mismo tiempo a la habitación 320 de la sección M…

- Viejo no se tu pero yo me quedo con la sección verde, amo este color- Dijo con seguridad y diversión un chico de lindos ojos del color de su sección.

- Descuida me quedare con la sección roja- Repuso el ojiazul

- ¿Roja? ¿No te desespera ver ese color por todas partes?- cuestiono Garfield con cara de "que te pasa viejo"

- En lo absoluto, este color me da muchas energías, no sabes cuantas- Respondió Dick con su acostumbrado tono perverso.

- Mmm… bueno, ya que, mi nombre es Garfield Logan ¿y el tuyo?- Cuestiono Garfield sin reconocer la voz del vampiro en lo absoluto.

- Richard Grayson, pero me puedes llamar Dick- respondió el chico ahora con un tono amigable.

- Buenos días, definitivamente el mejor día para entrar a una cárcel de lujo ¿no creen?- Bromeo un divertido Wally entrando a la habitación con sus cosas.

- Hola viejo, que gusto que nos toque en la misma habitación- Saludo un emocionado Garfield por ver a su mejor amigo entrar en su habitación.

- Si, espero que Jasón corra con la misma suerte- Respondió Wally logrando que Dick frunciera un poco el ceño al recordar al tal Jason intentando besar a su presa a la fuerza.

- Bueno en fin, este es Dick, Dick él es Wally- Presento Garfield a ambos chicos quienes se saludaron amablemente.

- Oye Dick veo que tomaste la sección roja… eh, no importa también me gusta el amarillo- dijo Wally dirigiéndose a la sección amarilla. A lo que Dick sonrió triunfante. Luego se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

- ¿Sera Jason?- Se cuestionó Garfield.

- No, imposible, los modales no le dan para tanto- Rio Wally burlándose de Jason.

- Pase- Expreso Dick, Entonces vieron entrar el enorme moreno.

- Buenos Días soy Víctor y compartiré la habitación con ustedes.- Dijo el amable moreno mirándolos a todos.

- Hola viejo me llamo Garfield, él es Dick y él es Wally, gusto en conocerte- Garfield fue el primero en saludar a Víctor.

- Mucho gusto- inquirió el fortachón nuevamente mirando a todos, a lo que Dick y Wally asintieron con la cabeza. Luego el chico continúo su camino hacia única división que quedaba libre, pero no le molesto en lo absoluto ya que era de su color preferido azul.

Después de acomodar todo los chicos decidieron ir por un helado.

* * *

En la heladería:

- Rachel ven aquí- Dijo Dick haciéndoles señales a su hermana. Garfield al escuchar el nombre que mencionaba Dick dejo de llamar a Kori por un instante y miro hacia donde estaba la hermosa pelinegra.

- ¿La conoces? Es una chica bastante antipática aunque muy atractiva, debo admitir- Confeso el rubio a Dick, quien quiso matarlo por hacer ese comentario acerca de su hermanita, aunque debía admitir que en lo de antipática tenía mucha razón.

- Si, la conozco desde que nació, es mi hermana y si, es bastante antipática y lo de atractiva preferiría que te lo reservaras cuando yo esté presente.- Respondió Dick con una mirada de no te acerques a mi hermana.

- Vaya, no sabía, lo siento viejo no fue mi intención- Se disculpó el rubio, Wally y Víctor miraban expectantes a ver qué pasaría entre Garfield y Dick, las chicas ya estaban bastante cerca.

- No te preocupes, era solo una broma, pero no le hagas daño porque entonces si te mataría sin dudarlo ni un segundo…- Se carcajeaba un divertido y bromista Dick mientras amenazaba amigablemente a su nuevo compañero de cuarto, todos los chicos comenzaron a reír al notar la cara de susto que tenía Garfield.

- ¿Me pueden explicar el chiste?- Pregunto una muy curiosa Kori, quien al notar a Dick puso cara de fastidio recordando su intento de héroe fatulo.

- No, nada Kori solo cosas de chicos, no les des importancia.- Respondió Wally mirando de arriba abajo y sin ninguna intención de disimular a la linda chica de ojos amarillos.

- ¿Quieres postre?- Pregunto una furiosa Nicole sorprendiendo al pelirrojo.

- ¿Perdón?- Le respondió Wally como si ella estuviera loca.

- ¿Que si quieres postre? Acabas de comerme con la mirada te pregunte que si querías postre.- Respondió una muy furiosa y sarcástica Nicole. Esperando que el chico se avergonzara y la dejara de mirar de una vez por todas.

- Bueno acabo de pedir un helado, pero si tú me quieres dar postre adicional, no tendría ningún problema.- Respondió Wally de manera arrogante y divertida, a lo que la enojada chica le respondió con una bofetada y se fue enfurecida del lugar. Wally rápidamente se levantó y la siguió a donde quiera que esta fuera.

- ¿Qué demonios paso aquí?- Pregunto un sorprendido Garfield al ver semejante escena.

- No lo vez, el la ofendió y ella hizo lo correcto, ¿o crees que se debió dejar pisotear de ese idiota con aires de rey?- Respondió y cuestiono una notablemente enojada Rachel.

- Por favor solo fue un chiste, ustedes las mujeres son demasiado intensas.- Respondió el rubio muy relajado ante la situación.

- Prefiero ser la más intensa del mundo a tener una sola pizca de tu idiotez Logan- Repuso muy enojada Rachel.

- ¿Oye… que te pasa resentida social, porque odias a todo el mundo, te crees superior o qué?- Inquirió un muy enojado Garfield y eso sí que era muy extraño.

- De hecho, solo te odio a ti- Se limitó a responder una cabizbaja Rachel debido al comentario del chico. Ella de verdad sentía que nadie la aceptaba. Decidió sentarse junto a su hermano y olvidar lo mucho que la lastimo ese comentario. Ella no pensaba demostrar que le había afectado como lo hizo la tonta de Nicole, ella no era tan débil.

- Amm… chicos porque no pedimos los helados antes de que esta situación siga empeorando, si es que puede empeorar.- Sugirió la pelirroja para lograr la paz entre todos los que quedaban.

- Si, mejor el amor que el odio- Dijo Karen sentándose junto a Víctor con quien ya llevaba unas semanas de relación, haciendo que el musculoso se sonrojara levemente.

- Si la pelirroja tiene razón hagan las pace…- El Pelinegro no termino la frase dirigida hacia Rachel y Garfield ya que fue interrumpido por una indignada Kori.

- ¿Perdón? Mi nombre es Koriana para ti, no pelirroja, atrevido- Reto Kori

- Oh disculpa, quizás si te hubieras presentado el día en que intente ayudarte cuando el imbécil aquel intentaba besarte a la fuerza, recordaría tu nombre ¿no lo crees Koriana?- Dijo Dick parándose de la mesa quedando frente a la cara de la chica, muy enfurecido al recordar las palabras que Kori había pronunciado después "_No necesito que ningún hombre con aires de superhéroe me defienda, entiendes_"

- ¿Kori te está molestando este presumido?- Se escuchó una voz un poco más distante y si, era la voz de Jason.

- Oh, hablando del rey de Roma y el que su gran nariz asoma.- Dijo Dick cada vez más enojado. Kori se alejó del y miro a Garfield nerviosa por la revelación que había hecho el idiota de Dick. Ella no pensaba decírselo, definitivamente ese imbécil había llegado a arruinar su tranquilidad.

- Espera, que demonios le hiciste a mi hermana Jason- Grito Garfield tomando a Jason por la camisa.

- Eh… yo… es solo que… no pude resistirme viejo y… yo no quería obligarla a nada pero…- El chico no termino de plantear su excusa cuando se escuchó la voz de la ahora furiosa pelirroja.

- ¿Que no quisiste obligarme? Vaya creí que una persona tenía un parámetro de idiotez, pero juro que tú lo rompiste, eres un cobarde, admite que me quisiste obligar a besarte- Dijo la chica sin gritar pero con un tono muy firme.

- Bueno yo…- el chico no pudo terminar la frase ya que Garfield lo silencio de un solo golpe en la quijada. A lo que Dick sonrió con satisfacción, sin duda ese imbécil se lo merecía. Garfield iba a continuar pegándole cuando escucho nuevamente la voz de Kori.

- Basta Gar, lo mataras- Gritaba Kori sabiendo que Garfield estaba lo suficiente entrenado como para acabar con Jason, Garfield hizo un gran esfuerzo por detenerse y luego soltó a Jason.

- Esto no se va a quedar así Logan- Decía Jason enfurecido retirándose de la heladería.

- Eres un imbécil, lo hiciste apropósito- Le grito Kori a Dick.

- Si podría ser, pero ese imbécil se merecía todo lo que tú hermanito le hizo, ¿o en realidad tú le querías corresponder?, si es así discúlpame no quise entrometerme.- Dijo Dick de forma divertida y perversa a la vez con una mirada retadora hacia la pelirroja.

- Eres un idiota, rompiste una amistad de años por algo que no tiene importancia.- Volvió a hablar la pelirroja.

- Como te atreves a decir que lo que paso no importa Kori, es un idiota y me va a pagar lo que intento hacerte.- Le dijo Garfield muy pero muy enojado.

- Basta de todo esto, no soy ninguna inútil me se defender y creo que eso te quedo bastante claro tú, como sea que te llames pelinegro, y tú sabes perfectamente que lo sé hacer Garfield, así que si quieres mandar al diablo tu amistad con el pedazo de imbécil ese me da absolutamente lo mismo, pero no empieces una con otro imbécil.- Exploto la pelirroja y termino señalando a Dick. Dejando a Garfield y a todos a su alrededor completamente perplejos, excepto a Dick.

- Primero que nada mi nombre es Richard Dick Grayson Roth, te aclaro que si es tu costumbre llamarle imbécil a una persona que intento ayudarte entonces debes ir a tomar algunas clases de refinamiento, ah y de paso unas de vocabulario no te sentarían nada mal, Preciosa. – Le dijo Dick a la pelirroja con un tono divertido, burlón e irónico dejando a todos más sorprendidos de lo que ya lo había hecho la pelirroja.

- Te puedes ir al mismísimo infierno con tus clases de refinamiento y vocabulario, a mi ninguna de esas estupideces me hará cambiar mi opinión ti. -Le respondió su ironía Kori ahora si gritando y llamando aún más la atención de todo el mundo si es que eso era posible, Dick solo le respondió con una sonrisa traviesa y divertida, lo que logro causar más enojo aun en la chica.

- No me provoques Grayson…- Volvió a decirle Kori acercándose peligrosamente a la cara del chico, respondiendo a la irónica sonrisa que él le había dado segundos antes.

- ¿O si no que, que me vas a hacer, me mataras?- Cuestiono un divertido Dick acercándose más a Kori. La chica reacciono a la cercanía del chico y se alejó instantáneamente.

- No valdría la pena ensuciar mis manos contigo.- Fue lo único que se limitó a responderle Kori al chico antes de abandonar el lugar, seguida por Garfield a quien le preocupo la reacción de Kori con este chico. Los otros cuatro chicos se quedaron un poco inquietos por que todos los miraban y decidieron irse, Karen se fue con Víctor y Rachel con Dick.

* * *

- Kori que demonios fue lo que sucedió allí, ¿porque odias a Dick? Es un buen chico el intento ayudarte.- Cuestionaba un confundido Garfield que perseguía a la pelirroja quien se dirigía a su habitación.

- Es el Garfield, no puedo asegurarlo pero es el, lo sentí, es el, lo se…- La chica no paraba de repetir la misma frase cosa que preocupo mucho a su hermano.

- ¿Quién es el Kori de qué demonios hablas?- Cuestiono por fin Garfield luego de estar unos minutos tratando de descifrar a quien se refería Kori.

- Él es… nada olvídalo Garfield, necesito estar sola subiré a mi habitación ¿está bien?- Termino cuestionando una dulce Kori, tan dulce que era casi irreconocible, hacía muchos años que Garfield no la veía así, le empezaba a preocupar.

- De acuerdo, ¿pero segura que estarás bien?- Pregunto inquieto Garfield.

- Si, lo estaré, de todas formas ya alguna de las chicas debe estar en la habitación no te preocupes- Tranquilizo Kori a su hermano, se despidió con un usual beso en la mejilla y se dispuso a subir las escaleras que conducían a su piso.

* * *

Cuando llegue a mi habitación aún no había llegado ninguna de las chicas, supongo que se fueron a hacer otras cosas ya que todavía era temprano. Seguí hasta mi cama, me recosté en ella y luego me percaté de que en mi mesita de luz había un papelito con una nota: "Nos vemos en el jardín trasero esta noche, si te interesa saber quién robo tu primer beso".

- ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo él pudo entrar aquí y saber dónde me interno?, ¿cómo pudo saber el número de habitación? Como demo… Claro, es el, como lo sospechaba ese engreído, sabía que era un vampiro, ¿pero entonces Rach? Oh mi Dios no puede ser posible ella no puede…- Kori no termino la frase debido a una interrupción.

- Hola Kori ¿quién no puede qué? pareces maniática- pregunto una linda chica de ojos de unfalso color "café" y cabello corto negro entrando en la habitación y sentándose en su cama.

* * *

BUeno hasta aqui por hoy:

Please haganme saver:

- Que parte les gusto mas? (amo saber esto :3)

- Que parte les gusto menos?

- Con quien creen que me identifico yo?

Bueno show! I love u. Les pongo la continuacion despues! Portense mal y pasenlo bien... Reviews!


	7. Promesas y amenazas

Una pequeña recapitulacion del capitulo anterior...

- ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo él pudo entrar aquí y saber dónde me interno?, ¿cómo pudo saber el número de habitación? Como demo… Claro, es el, como lo sospechaba ese engreído, sabía que era un vampiro, ¿pero entonces Rach? Oh mi Dios no puede ser posible ella no puede…- Kori no termino la frase debido a una interrupción.

- Hola Kori ¿quién no puede qué? pareces maniática- pregunto una linda chica de ojos "café" y cabello corto negro entrando en la habitación y sentándose en su cama.

* * *

Cap 6: Promesas y amenazas:

- N… Nada Rach, ¿qué hacías? ¿Estabas con tu odioso hermanito? ¿O no?- Kori quería saber si Rachel había estado con él, todo el tiempo pero no debía ser demasiado obvia, no podía ser que Rachel fuera uno de esos monstros, era su compañera de cuarto, por el amor de Dios.

- Mmm… bueno si, pero que te pasa a ti Kori ¿estás bien?- A Rachel le comenzaron a preocupar los nervios de la chica.

- Si, si estoy muy bien, y a ti como te fue con tu hermano fueron a alguna parte luego de lo que sucedió- Pregunto Kori ella quería estar segura de que el no tuvo oportunidad de poner ese papel en su mesita de luz, pero y si Rachel lo estaba encubriendo, no podía permitir que la descubriera tenía que ser cautelosa con lo que preguntaba.

- Bueno, fuimos a la biblioteca, pero porque la insistencia Kori ¿acaso me estas escondiendo algo? Sí, eso es, ¿lo descubriste cierto?- Pregunto Rachel con un pequeño rastro de maldad en su rostro, Kori cada vez se ponía más y más nerviosa.

- Bueno yo… yo… - La pelirroja estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo responderle a Rachel que sí, que había descubierto todo, que ya sabía su gran secreto y el de su hermano.

- Si, lo sabía, lo descubriste, descubriste que te gusta mi hermano cierto- Término por decir Rachel con un tono divertido, cosa bastante extraña en ella.

- Si, lo descubrí… Espera ¿QUE? Qué demonios dijiste, no claro que no me gusta tu hermano, es un idiota, un machista, un… un…- La pobre pelirroja no sabía ni como terminar de sacar todo el odio que sentía hacia ese estúpido y atractivo ojiazul.

- ¿Un?- Fue lo único que dijo Rachel divertida, mientras abría un libro.

- Un… Ah lo odio con toda mi alma lo entiendes, no lo soporto- Termino por decir Kori con notable rabia en sus palabras.

- Sabías que del Odio al amor…- Rachel no término su sarcástica frase ya que una enojada Kori la interrumpió.

- Del Amor al odio Rachel el dicho es del amor al odio- respondió Kori tratando de evadir la situación en la que la había puesto su compañera.

- Lo sé, Del amor al odio y viceversa ¿no?- respondió divertida Rachel, verdadera mente tenía un intelecto y un poder de sarcasmo y de tergiversar las cosas envidiable. Pero la perspicaz Kori no se quedaba atrás.

- Y si de eso se trata tu también lo podrías aplicar con Gar ¿no lo crees?- respondió Kori con suficiencia y una voz burlona hacia Rachel. Quien quedo total y completamente desconcentrada al escuchar ese nombre.

- Basta- Dijo Rachel cerrando el libro con fuerza y dejándolo a un lado para salir de la habitación.

- Ah, veo Rachel que no te gusta que te molesten, pero cuando lo haces tú no te importa si molestas a los demás- Dijo furiosa Kori sin interpretar nada de lo que estaba causando, una lagrima cruzo el rostro de Rachel.

- Tú, no entiendes nada, tu hermano tiene razón en todo lo que dice, es por eso que lo odio, porque dice la verdad, no pertenezco a ningún grupo, soy una desadaptada en todos los círculos sociales que me rodean, soy un desastre y Garfield, el… él es tan aceptado por su forma de ser que yo no lo soporto, no soporto que me recuerde lo miserable que soy es por eso que ¡lo odio!- Fue lo último que dijo Rachel antes de encerrarse en el baño de la habitación a llorar, cosa que era demasiado extraña en ella, dejando sorprendida a Kori.

- Rachel, escucha, yo… yo… lo lamento, no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal, no sabía que te sentías de esa manera, ábreme la puerta ¿sí?, déjame ayudarte por favor- Suplicaba una arrepentida Kori por haber hecho estallar en llanto a la insensible Rachel, ella solo no podía interpretar que la fría Rachel que había conocido en el salón de matemáticas, estuviera ahora encerrada en el baño llorando como una tierna niñita. Rachel no contestaba y tampoco abría la puerta, pero Kori sabía que seguía viva pues escuchaba sus sollozos.

- Rachel vamos, no me hagas sentir peor, yo no quise hacerlo, ni siquiera pensé lo que estaba diciendo fui una tonta impulsiva lo admito.- Kori cada vez se sentía más culpable y Rachel podía sentirlo, eso no era lo que ella quería, no era culpa de Kori que ella fuera una desadaptada, de hecho en, estos mismos instantes estaba comportándose como una, esa no era ella "Rachel nunca llora" se repitió en su mente y luego de otras tantas suplicas de Kori se abrió la puerta.

- Perdón Rachel nunca fue mi intenc…- La pelirroja no termino de disculparse pues Rachel la interrumpió.

- No te disculpes, no es tu culpa…- Fue lo único que salió de los labios de Rachel, ya completamente compuesta y sin ningún rastro que indicara que había llorado hace algunos minutos. Esta acción dejo muy confundida a la pelirroja que no entendía si Rachel estaba bien o estaba enojada con ella.

- Entonces, ¿no estas enojada conmigo?- Pregunto inocentemente Kori.

- No, no lo estoy, descuida.- Luego de estas palabras Kori no pudo evitarlo y abrazo a Rachel quien se quedó sorprendida pero no evito el abrazo de la chica pues la hacía sentir bien. Aunque después de varios segundos se volvió algo asfixiante.

- Em… Kori… ya puedes soltarme- Inquirió Rachel.

- Oh, sí discúlpame- Dijo Kori algo sonrojada, Rachel solo le dio una débil sonrisa, en todo este tiempo, ya había anochecido y Kori no se había percatado, hasta ahora.

- Oh, lo olvide por completo, me tengo que ir Rachel, adiós- Dijo Kori antes de salir corriendo como una desquiciada por todo el pasillo.

- Pero Kori, ya es tarde, las chicas ya deben estar por llegar…- Gritaba Rachel pero fue en vano ya Kori se había esfumado, a su encuentro con aquel vampiro que se había atrevido a robar su primer beso. Rachel se fue a dar un baño y minutos después se asomaron unos cabellos rubios en el cuarto de las chicas.

- Donde te escondiste Kori, vengo a ver si ya estas mejor- Decía Garfield en voz muy baja por toda la habitación de las chicas para que la cuidadora no se percatara de su presencia allí, con lo que él no contaba es que la chica que estaba en la ducha tampoco se había percatado. Rachel salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, ya que había olvidado su pijama encima de su cama.

- ¿Qué demonios haces en mi habitación Logan?- El chico estaba de espalda a Rachel buscando a su querida hermanita, se percató de quien le había reclamado por ese tonito irónico en el que escucho que pronunciaron su apellido.

- Te recuerdo Roth que este cuarto no es solo tuyo, también es de mi….- Garfield quedo totalmente en shock al ver a Rachel con tan solo una toalla cubriendo su esbelto cuerpo, su pelo negro mojado completamente y su hermosa cara enojada, eran el complemento perfecto de mujer.- Que me lleve el demonio si es que vienes del infierno.- La frase había salido de su boca antes de que él lo pudiera evitar.

- Con esos piropos tan patéticos, ni en el infierno te querrán Logan- Le replico la chica levantando una ceja. Garfield no le respondió, tan solo la miraba como idiota y se quedaba paralizado enfrente de la hermosa vampiresa. Su hipnosis termino en el momento en que escucho la voz de la cuidadora del sector F acercarse al cuarto de las chicas.

- Demonios Rachel si me descubren aquí me expulsaran- Decía el chico desesperado.

- Y a mí que más me da, me harían un gran favor.- Dijo la vampiresa encogiéndose de hombros.

- A no, no me vas a dejar solo en esto, si no me ayudas diré que acabo de hacerte mía, y en esas fachas no lo podrás negar- Garfield amenazo a Rachel, la cuidadora cada vez estaba más y más cerca.

- Tu no serias capaz- Rachel no podía creer que Garfield la estaba amenazando de aquella manera.

- ¿Quieres comprobarlo?- Dijo Garfield desafiando a Rachel, no es que a Rachel le importara demasiado irse del internado, ¿pero siendo echada? Y peor aún ¿los motivos por los que iba a ser echada?, nunca lo permitiría, su reputación no estaría en boca de nadie, así que en un impulso tomo a Garfield por el brazo y lo metió en el baño con ella.

- No digas ni una palabra si quieres conservar tu vida Logan- Fue la manera más gentil en la que Rachel pudo pedir silencio. Garfield quedo totalmente callado. Entonces escucharon que la puerta de la habitación de Rachel se abrió.

- ¿Chicas? ¿Hay alguien aquí? ¿Dónde demonios se habrán metido estas mocosas? Bueno, buscare lo que me encargo la tal Nicole esta, ¿a ver que me dijo? A si su cepillo de dientes y su maleta, imagino que el cepillo estará en el baño, veamos.- Termino su dialogo con ella misma la cuidadora del cuarto, su nombre era Mireya, era una mujer castaña de unos 45 años de edad y sobre todo era muy estricta. La mujer iba en dirección del baño y los chicos lo sabían.

- Que hacemos, va a entrar- Decía casi en secreto un desesperado Garfield

- No lo sé, déjame pensar- Le respondió Rachel sintiendo la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo, el nerviosismo también la empezaba a atacar a ella.

- Está bien, contare algunos chistes para liberar la tención- Garfield iba a empezar a contar su maravilloso chiste cuando vio como la perilla daba vuelta, en ese mismo instante sintió como la mano de la vampiresa lo halaba hacia la bañera y se escondían tras unas cortinas, el problema con las cortinas era que se veían las sombras de ambos chicos a través de ellas.

- Rachel, nuestra sombra…- Garfield no termino de decirlo

- Ya lo sé Logan, ya lo sé- Habían ganado algo de tiempo pues Rachel le había puesto el seguro a la puerta del baño y la cuidadora estaba tardando bastante en abrirla.

- Lo tengo, Rach- Logan se acostó en la bañera y su sombra ya no se hacía presente

- ¿Qué demonios, haces?- Cuestiono Rachel.

- Si solo se ve tu sombra no sospechara nada- respondió Garfield, Rachel se sorprendió de que tuviera por lo menos algo de inteligencia. Pero algo fallaba en ese maravilloso plan, debido a que la tina y la ducha de aquel baño estaban separadas.

- Pero, hay un problema Logan, ¿quién demonios se baña de pie en una tina?- Razono Rachel con tono de reprobación.

- Entonces ven aquí- Fue lo único que escucho de los labios de Garfield antes de caer encima del chico, Su cara y su boca quedaron a solo centímetros de la del rubio, Rachel nunca había sentido tantos nervios, ni siquiera cuando lo tuvo que besar para que Greta no los encontrara. Mireya entro en el baño y examino el botiquín de las chicas.

- Mmm… Bueno supongo que es esta sección, negro y rosado, Dios pero que es lo que le ven estas chicas a estos colores de burdel por Dios, cada Día están peores…- Mireya no termino de decir todas sus incoherencias debido a que escucho un ruido en la tina, como si algo hubiera caído, Mireya se acercó de espacio a la tina.

* * *

- Mmm… Veamos donde estas engendro, nada por aquí, ni por acá, donde te escondiste- Kori decía palabras al viento, buscando a su vampiro roba besos, pero sencillamente no lo encontraba, De repente alzo la mirada y vio la figura de un hombre de espalda hacia la pared y uno de sus pies posado en la misma, el hombre miraba hacia la nada y al parecer no se había percatado de que ella estaba allí con sus sables ya preparados, esto iba a ser más fácil de lo que creyó. – Te tengo, eres mío- Susurro Kori al viento procurando que aquella figura masculina no escuchara ni una palabra. En ese momento un viento fuerte azoto a Kori y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya el hombre no estaba allí.

- Me parece que las cosas son al revés preciosa, tu eres mía.- Kori sintió como esa voz provenía desde atrás de su cuello, rozándolo suavemente con cada palabra pronunciada, sintió un leve escalofrió por todo su cuerpo y luego se volteo, para encontrarse en medio del jardín sola otra vez.

- ¿Cómo demonios haces eso?, ya basta de juegos intento de Drácula, muéstrate de una maldita vez.- Luego de esto Kori escucho la risa del vampiro en la parte más oscura del jardín y sin ningún temor se dirigió hacia allá.

- Sabes que es lo más que me intriga de ti hermosa, que no me tienes miedo, pero con tan solo acercarme a ti comienzas a temblar de nervios, pero no precisamente por miedo a que te asesine aun cuando sabes que soy un vampiro.- Inquirió Dick acertadamente pues Kori no podía explicarse porque demonios aquel vampiro la hacía temblar de nervios cuando se acercaba a ella.

- ¿Otra vez en la oscuridad, que sucede le temes a la luz?- Cuestiono desafiante Kori hacia aquel ser que por alguna razón lograba fascinarla demasiado.

- Excelente pregunta, ¿pero es que acaso tú le temes a la oscuridad?- respondió el ingenioso vampiro.

- Yo no le temo a nada ni a nadie.- Fue la respuesta de Kori.

- Eso fue una respuesta soberbia, veamos si es cierto.- Luego de que el vampiro contesto aprisiono a Kori entre sus brazos y justo cuando la iba a besar escucho algo que le llamo la atención.

- Suéltame Grayson, sé que eres tú, no voy a permitir que vuelvas a besarme- Grito Kori aun sabiendo que nadie la podía escuchar allí, pero no importaba pues el único que quería que la escuchara era él. Dick se sorprendió al saberse descubierto, pero no iba a confirmarlo, ella no debía saber, no le tenía confianza, por él no le importaba, pero tenía miedo de lo que le pudiera hacer a su hermana.

- Interesante chica, ¿no lleva ni una semana desde que nos besamos y ya tienes amante? No, no, no Kori muy mal eso se merece un castigo.- respondió Dick divertido y más perverso de lo normal.

- No podría engañarte con Grayson porque tú eres Grayson aunque te hagas el imbécil, además no podría engañarte de ninguna forma porque no somos nada, ¿entendiste?- respondió Kori con enojo e intentando zafarse de los brazos de Dick que cada vez la aprisionaban más.

- Oh, no somos nada, eso crees, pues te equivocas, tú eres mía aunque te rehúses, no me importa si quieres o no quieres, eres mi presa y me perteneces hermosa.- Dick dijo estas palabras controladoras sin tener en cuenta lo mucho que podía llegar a molestar a Kori, así que sin esperarlo sintió un golpe de Kori en sus partes "nobles" que lo dejo sin respiración por unos instantes, Dick se quedó estático por un momento intentando recuperar el aliento, Kori a diferencia de lo que Dick esperaba que era que saliera corriendo, se quedó ahí parada en la oscuridad sabiendo que el vampiro se estaba retorciendo de dolor.

- No vuelvas a decir que soy tuya, me escuchaste Grayson, no soy propiedad de nadie, escuchaste de nadie imbécil.- Kori dijo todo esto gritando, Dick podía sentir su enojo, lo que le provoco un poco de diversión, Kori luego de decir estas palabras se volteo e intento retirarse, pero olvido un detalle, había golpeado a un vampiro, que es capaz de recuperarse 10 veces más rápido que un humano según su conocimiento, sintió como la mano del vampiro nuevamente la detenía, y por primera vez en su vida sintió terror y se dio por muerta después de haber notado que sus sables no estaban en su lugar. No le quedaba otra salida que suplicar por su vida y eso era algo que nunca haría ni en su peor pesadilla. Dick coloco uno de los sables de Kori en su cuello y sintió la excitación y el deseo de consumir sangre, que le provocaba el miedo de Kori que de hecho era la primera vez que lo sentía.

- ¿Qué pasa hermosa? ¿Tienes miedo?- Kori escucho la perversidad en la voz del vampiro y se asustó aún más, cosa que hizo que Dick la deseara más todavía, Kori en un vano intento de valor miro a su intimidante atacante solo para descubrir que los ojos de este se habían tornado color rojo, Kori sintió terror y Dick solo estaba aguantando las ganas de poseerla en todos los aspectos posibles…

* * *

- Pero no lo comprendo, porque debo cambiar de cuarto, no es justo…- Decía una desconsolada castaña de lindos ojos amarillos.

- Se lo eh explicado mil veces señorita, Bárbara Gordon la hija del futuro presidente acaba de entrar en el internado y esa será su habitación, debido a que ahí se encuentran las chicas más distinguidas del colegio y usted es… pues… - El director dejo de hablar pues no quería ofender a la chica.

- Si, ya lo sé, estoy becada en este colegio y por lo tanto no tengo derechos como todos los demás- Decía Nicole muy enojada

- No lo haga más difícil señorita, usted me rompe el corazón no haga eso- Decía el Director del instituto que era un hombre, bueno más bien era un títere que todos sus superiores manejaban a la perfección y el futuro presidente se había convertido en uno de sus superiores, debido a que había comprado algunas acciones en el futuro colegio de su engreída hija y una de sus peticiones había sido que su hija estuviera con las mejores alumnas del colegio, que ironía que la que estaban sustituyendo en su cuarto era una de las mejores al igual que las tres restantes en esa habitación.

- Vallase al diablo director Wayne y espero que la descerebrada esa no baje los estándares del instituto con sus horribles calificaciones- Dijo la enfurecida chica y se fue de la oficina del director, dando un portazo.

- Que chiquilla tan maleducada, ¿no Linda?... – Antes de que Linda pudiera contestar el director siguió hablando- ¿Oye Linda a que se refería la chiquilla esa con que la hija del futuro presidente dañara los estándares?- Cuestiono el desubicado director a la secretaria.

- Señor acaso no se ha molestado en mirar el expediente de esa estudiante- Reprocho la secretaria. Extendiéndole el expediente al Director, este lo abrió y empezó a revisar.

- Pero qué demonios, Linda esta chica es un desastre académico, no es aceptable ni en una escuela de bajo ingreso Linda, pero que es esto por Dios, es su culpa Linda por no habérmelo notificado. ¿Qué le pasa Linda, que le pasa?- Gritaba el histérico y gracioso director en su oficina, perturbando a la joven secretaria.

- A no señor, váyase a echarle la culpa a su abuela, yo hasta le puse una marca a ese expediente para que lo revisara con especial detenimiento y usted ni siquiera lo reviso- Dijo linda enojada y divertida al ver a su histérico jefe gritando como loco.

- Linda usted me falto el respeto y además me dice vago, ¿usted está insinuando que yo no hago mi trabajo Linda?- Dijo el muy molesto director, pero continuaba divirtiendo a Linda.

- Yo no dije eso, eso lo dijo usted y con permiso Director Wayne tengo mucho trabajo que hacer todavía- Dijo Linda retirándose de la oficina del director sabiendo que había dejado a este con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

- "No comprendo, porque después de que me trata tan mal, viene a pedirme disculpas, es… tierno. Creo"- Pensaba la chica de ojos amarillos que había sido destituida de su habitación algunos minutos atrás.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- Oye espera, detente un momento- Decía un pelirrojo algo fatigado por la rapidez con la que corría para alcanzar a Nicole quien no paraba de caminar.

- ¿Qué quieres, el postre?- respondió la chica deteniéndose y alzando una mano insinuando que le daría otra bofetada. El chico sonrió divertido ante este acto, lo que causo que la chica siguiera caminando.

- No, espera, es solo que me divirtió un poco lo que hiciste es todo-

- ¿Te divierte que te peguen?- Pregunto la chica de manera amenazante.

- No, claro que no, es solo que… mira escúchame un momento, viviría una vida entera sin postre con tal de que me escucharas.- Dijo el chico rogando que la castaña cediera, Esta frase a la castaña le causo un poco de gracia pero no lo demostró ni un momento.

- Te doy 5 minutos y van 3 así que apresúrate y habla de una vez…- Dijo la castaña con autoridad.

- De acuerdo, aquí voy, Mira am… eh…- El chico no recordaba su nombre, ni siquiera sabía si lo había escuchado en algún momento.

- Nicole- dijo la chica sabiendo lo que él quería decir

- Am… Nicole discúlpame por lo que paso en la heladería sí, yo no quería lastimarte no era mi intención hacerlo, es solo que a veces soy muy impulsivo y no se ni lo que digo. ¿Me perdonas?- Mientras escuchaba la disculpa del chico Nicole había bajado la cabeza, y no sabía que contestar, lo menos que se esperaba era una disculpa.

- Em… yo… eh…- Nicole se había puesto muy nerviosa sin ninguna razón, solo balbuceaba hasta que volvió a escuchar su voz.

- También discúlpame por mirarte de aquella forma tan… em… ¿pervertida? Es que no lo pude evitar, tú de verdad eres muy hermosa y yo…- El chico se quedó sin palabras pues los labios de la chica se habían posado en su mejilla, lo que había hecho que su cara se pusiera del color de su cabello.

- Disculpas aceptadas- Dijo la chica en su oído, y luego se retiro del lugar, podía haber alguien más bella en el planeta, no sin duda alguna aquella era la chica de sus sueños.

- ¡Wow!- Fue lo único que salió de los labios del chico.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin del Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- Ah…- Nicole termino por perderse en un suspiro.

* * *

La cuidadora cada vez se acercaba más y más a la cortina, Rachel podía sentir los nervios de Garfield y también podía sentir como temblaba su propio cuerpo, no estaba muy segura de sí era por la situación en la que se encontraba con la cuidadora, o por el hecho de que estaba acostada justo encima de Logan en la tina de su baño. Mireya estaba a punto de abrir las cortinas cuando escucho una voz que la llamaba. Entonces dio media vuelta y salió del baño y de la habitación de Rachel.

- Uf… - Rachel suspiro y sintió como su corazón bajo de su garganta, pero espera, aún seguía ahí con su cabeza sobre el pecho de Garfield.

- ¿Estuvo cerca no Rae?- Dijo Garfield sintiendo el cuerpo de Rachel sobre él. La tenía aun agarrada por la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

- Logan ya me puedes soltar y no se te ocurra volver a decirme Rae…- Dijo Rachel con desaprobación en su voz, y si algo le gustaba a Garfield era hacer las cosas que le decían que no hiciera, si así justo como un niño.

- No, no lo hare, no te soltare- respondió Garfield de manera juguetona.

- O me sueltas o…-

- ¿O qué? ¿Qué harás? ¿Gritaras para que nos encuentren aquí?- Dijo Garfield desafiante sabiendo que esta era de las pocas veces que tenía a Rachel en sus manos. Rachel por primera vez en su vida se sentía totalmente indefensa, pues no podía hacer nada contra la salud de Logan ya que sería obvio para todos que lo hizo ella, ósea que su condición de Vampiresa no le ayudaba en nada, no podía gritar porque ¿qué demonios dirá cuando la vieran en esas fachas? ¿Qué Logan la intento violar?, por favor. Su fuerza aunque era extrema, tampoco era suficiente para hacer que la soltara. ¿Qué le quedaba? ¿Rogar? Nunca y menos a ese imbécil, así que Rachel intento con todas sus fuerzas separarse de su juguetón compañero de tina, pero lo único que logro fue volver a caer sobre el más cerca aun de sus labios, haciendo que Logan se divirtiera y riera de su intento fallido de levantarse. Rachel estaba desesperada, que iba a hacer con ella acaso él quería…

- Vamos Rae no te resistas, si aceptas que perdiste y que soy más fuerte que tú te soltare- Dijo Garfield riendo del pensamiento pervertido que sabía que tenía Rachel en su mente.

- Si, eres más fuerte que yo… ¿Feliz? Y no me digas Rae- Dijo Rachel de manera aburrida ocultando la sorpresa de tan estúpido juego, pero agradecía profundamente que Garfield no la hiciera sentir incomoda poniéndola en evidencia.

- Si, ya estoy feliz, ¿qué pensaste que te violaría o algo parecido? por favor Rae no soy esa clase de tipo- Dijo Garfield riendo de la cara de sorpresa que puso Rachel al escuchar aquellas palabras.

- Yo nunca pensé en eso… y ya deja de decirme Rae maldición- Dijo Rachel sonrojada ante aquellas palabras.

- A... no, bueno, ya te puedes levantar Rae a menos que quieras que pasemos la noche aquí solos.- Al escuchar aquellas palabras Rachel se sonrojo más aun e hizo un rápido movimiento para levantarse de la tina pero lo que logro fue caer nuevamente encima del rubio, pero esta vez más cerca de su boca, cosa que Rachel no pudo resistir más y se acercó hasta casi tocar sus labios con los del chico, pero una enorme sorpresa la invadió al darse cuenta de que el chico era el que estaba evitando que Rachel lo besara sosteniéndola por los hombros.

- Entiendo…- Dijo la chica muy apenada poniéndose de rodillas en la tina. El chico imito su movimiento y la tomo por el mentón.

- De hecho, no entiendes nada, ya una vez me besaste tú, ahora es mi turno de tomar el control ¿o de verdad creíste que no reconocería tu voz y tu esencia?- Rachel abrió los ojos lo más que pudo ante tal confesión, el chico no era tan tonto como parecía, acto seguido sintió los labios del chico posarse con ternura en los suyos y este no tardo en intensificar el beso, en un impulso de ambos de tomar aire pararon.

- Rach… si no quieres que esto siga debes detenerlo ahora ¿entiendes? Luego ya no voy a poder parar…- En ese momento Rachel reacciono ante todo lo que sucedía, ella estaba en el baño de su habitación, besándose con la persona que más detestaba, con solo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y a punto de hacer quien sabe que cosas. Para colmo Logan la había descubierto, sabia su secreto y con ese beso había quedado totalmente confirmado.

- Basta, Logan sal de mi habitación, todo esto fue un error, no sé lo que me pasó, ya vete.- Decía Rachel desesperada, maldiciendo en su interior, Garfield había descubierto todo, por culpa de su estúpido impulso.

- De acuerdo ya me esperaba esta reacción de tu parte, adiós Rae… ¡Ah! y Recuerda que te tengo en mis manos- Dijo Garfield con tono amenazante pero divertido, no le gustaba para nada ese tonito que la sacaba de quicio pero por lo más sagrado que tenía juraba que ella no iba a volver a subestimarlo.

- ¿En tus manos? No me hagas reír Logan, le repetiré esas palabras a mi hermano a ver si le hacen tanta gracia como a mí- Dijo Rachel como última alternativa de salvación. Utilizar a su hermano para amenazar a Logan eso sí que era bajo, pero no le quedó otra más que hacerlo.

- Mira que interesante me pones las cosas, te escondes detrás de tu hermanito, está bien puedo jugar sucio también, veamos que pensara Kori de que comparte su habitación con una vampiresa, y no es por asustarte pero Kori esta medio obsesionada con los de tu raza, fantasea con sus cabezas rodando y su sangre por todas partes y…- Garfield fue interrumpido por Rachel quien estaba mareada de haberlo visto dar tantas vueltas a su alrededor, describiendo la demente asesina de Ben.

- Ya te entendí Logan, ya capte la idea.- Dijo Rachel aburrida de escucharlo pues en realidad no le tenía miedo a Kori pero tampoco deseaba que su habitación se convirtiera en una guerra medieval.

- ¿Entonces tenemos un pacto de silencio RAE?- Dijo Garfield extendiendo una mano hacia la chica, quien lo ignoro completamente.

- Si lo que digas, ahora lárgate de mi habitación y deja de llamarme Rae de una vez por todas- Inquirió Rachel esta vez con algo de enojo en su voz.

- Rae, Rae, Rae, Rae, Rae, Rae, Rae, Rae…- Era lo único que se escuchaba por todo el pasillo luego de que Garfield saliera de la habitación de Rachel.

- Uf… Esto será difícil- Suspiro resignada Rachel sentándose en el suelo recostada de la puerta aun con la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

* * *

- No te tengo miedo Dick y suéltame que me estas lastimando, no seas animal- Kori había logrado controlar un poco de su temor, gracias a esto Dick pudo controlarse más, Kori de un empujón quito el sable de su garganta.

- Por última vez, te lo diré y confió en que tu intelecto lo comprenda. No soy el tal Groyson, Graysan como se llame el imbécil ese y tampoco quiero que te le acerques.

- Vaya, excelente actuación, te ira muy bien en la nueva clase de artes- Se burló Kori mientras aplaudía, aunque las palabras del vampiro la habían hecho dudar bastante, estaba empezando a creer que su idea de que Dick fuera un vampiro era bastante loca.

- Gracias por los halagos preciosa, aunque te repito que no hay ninguna actuación, pero puedes pensar lo que quieras, quizás si piensas que soy el tipo ese, sea más fácil conquistarte.- respondió Dick con total hipocresía.

- No, no es tu mejor opción te lo puedo asegurar odio a ese bastardo, machista.- Cuando Kori pronuncio esas palabras Dick tuvo claro que la había engatusado y que ella había creído todo su teatro.

- Entonces mejor deja de imaginar que soy el, si es que lo odias tanto, lo que menos deseo es que me odies linda. – Dijo el vampiro con una voz tan seductora que hizo vibrar a Kori.

- De todos modos, no tienes ninguna posibilidad conmigo, odio a toda tu especie, lo único que deseo es que acaben de desaparecer, que dejen de acecinar inocentes.- Dijo Kori en un tono muy agresivo para el gusto de Dick quien volvió a colocar ambos Sables de Kori en su garganta, atrayéndola de espalda hacia el formando una "X" con los sables en su garganta, Kori obedeció y se acercó a él pero no por miedo, si no por desconfianza.

- ¿Me temes?- Pregunto Dick sabiendo de antemano la respuesta de Kori.

- Ni un poco…- contesto confiada Kori.

- ¿Nada?- cuestiono Dick acercando más los sables a la delicada garganta de la chica.

- N.. Nada- Kori comenzaba a sentir nervios, ese vampiro estaba completamente loco, primero le decía que la quería conquistar y luego estaba ahí intentando asesinarla y ni siquiera por sed de sangre, si no por puro placer de hacerla temblar.

- Sabes, una de mis partes favoritas en las películas de horror es cuando el psicópata hace rogar, suplicar y temblar del miedo a la víctima y luego la asesina a sangre fría, sin ninguna piedad.- Dijo Dick en un intento de intensificar el miedo de Kori, pues aunque sabía que si seguía haciéndolo, luego no se podría controlar, su instinto lo obligaba a seguir aterrorizándola.

- Pues lamento decepcionarte, tu víctima tiene dignidad y en tu película de horror no habrán ni ruegos, ni suplicas- Dijo Kori con dificultad pues cada vez que hablaba sentía los sables rozar su piel, causando diversión en el vampiro.

- ¿Sabes una cosa belleza? Me encantas- Dijo Dick mientras retiraba los sables de la garganta de la chica y la giraba para quedar frente a su rostro. Sin que ella siquiera lo sintiera al igual que le quito los sables se los volvió a colocar.- Ahora me voy preciosa pero nos veremos pronto.- Dijo el vampiro antes de marcharse. Kori quedo completamente sola en el jardín y cuando iba a comenzar a caminar sintió un suspiro en su cuello, se asustó lo suficiente, pues ya su vampiro "protector" se había marchado. Se volteo rápidamente para sentir su inconfundible aliento en los labios.

- ¡Ah! Me olvide de algo linda, ten- Dick le entrego lo que parecía un collar a Kori, no estaba segura ya que no lo podía ver. Pero el vampiro confirmo lo que era cuando lo tomo de sus manos y sin ninguna dificultad lo coloco en su cuello, "Claro los vampiros pueden ver en la oscuridad" pensó, ¿pero porque rayos se lo daba? La pregunta no se hizo esperar.

- ¿Por qué?- Fue lo único que salió de los finos labios de la pelirroja.

- Es una promesa, preciosa- respondió Dick acariciándole el cabello.

- ¿Qué es lo que prometes?- Pregunto Kori, creyendo que algo malicioso y perverso estaba detrás de todo aquello y no se equivocaba.

- Interesante pregunta…- Dick se acercó al oído de Kori y en un susurro le dijo algo que la dejo helada y muy confundida.

* * *

Bueno chicas… ¡Hasta aquí! Sé que las deje con la intriga buajajaja! Si quieren saber lo que le dijo Dick a Kori entonces Revieeeeeews! Jajaja!

Ah! Y una pregunta muy especial:

En este tiempo estaré realizando un nuevo fic, quisiera saber que triángulo amoroso les gustaría más… (Raven-Robín-Starfire) o (Raven-Beast Boy-Terra.) Háganme saber! Bye! :)


	8. Reincorporaciones

Bueno, Gracias por todos sus reviews, me encantan las criticas todas, sin ninguna exepcion. Anne Grayson de Kratos, gracias por tu review, la verdad lei todo lo que escribiste con determinacion y me alegra que escribas todo esto pues me ayudas a mejora mi fic. Y en cuanto a las parejas, pues no soy fanatica de RXR, pero si la saben trabajar y redactar me complace leerla, mas no tengo ninguna fijacion con esta pareja, mas bien aunque suene raro, mi pareja preferida es RavenXRedx, aunque claro tambien amo RXCB. La magia esta en la forma en la que redacten la pareja. Pero muchas gracias por ese enrriquecedor review, y claro a mi incondicional lectora lachicadelasseries que siempre me deja su huellita que me motiva a continuar y si chicadelasseries Barbara se esta colando en muchas historias, pero ya se encargara Kori de mantenerla al margen. Gracias por las respuestas sobre lo del triangulo amoroso, ya les estare avisando cual escogi y cuando lo publique aqui, asi que pendiente! :)

Advertencia de la autora:

Chicas perdonen si hay algunos errores, pero es que llevo prisa y no puede revisar el cap. Minuciosamente como lo hago siempre, así que me tendrán que disculpar los errores que cometa, bueno dicho esto aquí vamos..

Ah y este cap. es un poco mas corto.

* * *

Capítulo 7: Reincorporaciones

Definitivamente ese vampiro está loco, ni siquiera se su nombre y ya me está amenazando de una manera tan cruel, sí, porque aunque parezca romántico es cruel, aunque parezca una promesa fue una maldita amenaza que no voy a permitir que ocurra jamás. El cree que puede jugar conmigo como si fuera su presa, pero le voy a demostrar que hay juguetes peligrosos. No puedo permitir que cumpla esa amenaza o promesa como él le llama.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- Robare todas tus primeras experiencias, y para cuando lo haga estarás tan loca por mí que no te importara entregármelas. Lo prometo. – Dijo el vampiro en un susurro en el oído de la pelirroja, mientras terminaba de cerrar el collar alrededor de su cuello. La chica solo se quedó paralizada y algo intrigada y asustada al escuchar semejante "promesa". En que estaba pensando cuando fue a encontrarse con un vampiro, acaso se había vuelto loca. Ahora este vampiro del cual ni siquiera sabe su nombre, estaba totalmente obsesionado con ella.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin del Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- ¿En qué momento mi vida se volvió loca?- Se cuestionó Kori tirando un suspiro ahogado al aire. Tenía que admitirlo, la dichosa "promesa" le estaba causando ansiedad. Vamos, sinceramente le estaba causando algo de miedo. A que se refiere ese psicópata cuando dice "todas tus primeras experiencias", ¿acaso se refería a TODO? Dios, ni siquiera quería pensar en eso. Además a que se refería con que cuándo llegara el momento ella estaría loca por él y le entregaría todo voluntariamente. No, definitivamente eso no sucedería jamás. Ella nunca podría enamorarse de un vampiro, si es que fue eso lo que él quiso decir.

- En qué demonios estoy pensando, reacciona Kori, reacciona…- Se repetía la pelirroja una y otra vez, cada vez se confundía mas y más. Ya no quería seguir pensando en nada, estaba exhausta y al parecer las chicas estaban durmiendo, excepto Nicole y Karen. ¿Espera un momento, donde demonios estaba Karen a esa hora? Karen salió del baño con su pijama, amarilla y negra y una toalla en su cabello. Kori dejo de preocuparse, pues su amiga estaba bien, aunque aún no sabía del paradero de su compañera Nicole.

- Hola Kori, por fin llegaste- Dijo Karen con un tono amistoso.

- Si- fue lo único que respondió Kori, en ese momento Karen noto una hermosa esmeralda en forma de estrella que colgaba en el cuello de la pelirroja.

- ¿Oye Kori y ese collar? ¡Wow! es hermoso y es una esmeralda autentica, ¿dónde lo compraste?- Decía Karen inocentemente.

- No lo compre- respondió secamente Kori, lo que causo aún más curiosidad en Karen.

- ¿Entonces?-

- Es una promesa, más bien una amenaza…- Respondió Kori con voz seria y se coló un poco de enojo también.

- ¿Qué? ¿Amenaza? ¿Cómo que amenaza Kori?- Grito una estresada Karen, despertando a Rachel.

- ¿Qué pasa, porque gritan tanto?- Decía Rachel caminando hacia donde estaban las chicas, entre dormida y despierta.

- Alguien ha amenazado a Kori, y como cierre de su amenaza le regalo ese malvado collar- Dijo Karen señalando el ahora "malvado" collar, olvidando por completo que antes el collar le había parecido hermoso.

- Ya veo, entonces si es una amenaza porque no te lo quitas y lo devuelves a quien te amenazo.- Respondió Rachel en un tono tranquilo y monótono, como siempre, restándole importancia a la situación.

- No, este "regalo" será mi recordatorio de que nunca me dejare manipular- Dijo Kori dejando a Karen y a Rachel totalmente desubicadas y confundidas.

- Em… no entiendo nada, pero si eso está bien para ti, entonces has lo que quieras- Fue la fría respuesta de Rachel.

- No entiendo tampoco- reforzó Karen

- No importa, con que yo me entienda es suficiente, gracias por estar aquí chicas.- Dijo Kori con un gesto de agradecimiento a lo que ambas chicas asintieron, ciertamente cada vez había más compañerismo entre ellas, pero a ese compañerismo le faltaba algo o más bien alguien.

- Oye ya que estamos en ese tema, ¿Dónde demonios esta Nicole?- Pregunto Karen preocupada, Rachel iba a abrir la boca para explicar lo que había escuchado decir a Mireya, pero si lo hacía tendría que explicar porque estaba escondida en el baño y eso ciertamente no iba a suceder, nadie podía saber lo que paso con Garfield, eso sería un secreto de ella, él y la tina, nadie más.

- No lo sé ¿y tú Rachel?- Cuestiono preocupada Kori. Rachel suspiro y luego negó con la cabeza.

- Creo que debemos preguntarle mañana que fue lo que pasó con ella.- Dijo Rachel sin rastro de preocupación, pues ella bien sabía que lo más probable es que se hubiera movido de cuarto debido a lo que había escuchado decir a la cuidadora.

- ¿Y si mañana tampoco está?- Volvió a preguntar Karen con preocupación aun en su voz.

- Estará en clases, ya lo verán, Buenas noches- Respondió Rachel con convicción y luego se fue a su cama.

- Buenas noches- Dijeron las otras chicas al unísono y luego de esto se durmieron.

* * *

Mientras en la habitación de los chicos había un pequeño desastre…

- ¿Oye viejo dónde estabas? Te estás perdiendo lo mejor de lo mejor…- Le dijo un risueño rubio al ojiazul que acababa de entrar en su habitación.

- Esperen un momento, ¿qué hacen?- Pregunto curioso Dick al ver ejercicios de matemáticas y papeles por todas partes.

- Sencillo, apostamos- respondió Wally sonriendo divertido.

- ¿Que apuestan?- Pregunto Dick confundido

- A la chica nueva, ¿le entras?- Respondió pícaro Garfield.

- Bueno… ya que, ¿y como va eso de la apuesta?- Pregunto Dick con toda la intención de ganar, no le importaba el premio solo quería ganar.

- Ok, lo único que tienes que hacer es lograr resolver el ejercicio que nos encargó la maestra de matemáticas, pero es muy complicado porque es el que nos envió como reto del mes, vale 50 puntos en la clase, el que logre resolverlo se lo pasara a los demás y se quedara con la chica…- Explico Garfield

- ¿Es enserio? Apuesto mi vida a que la idea es de Garfield- dijo Dick muy divertido por lo estúpidos que habían sido Víctor y Wally al caer en la estrategia de Garfield para sacarles el bendito ejercicio.

- Si, viejo es mi idea ¿y qué?- Dijo Garfield entre divertido y fingida indignación.

- Está bien Garfield, ¿dices que el premio es la chica nueva? ¿Cuál chica nueva?- Pregunto curioso Dick.

- Es la hija del candidato a presidente y dicen que es la belleza personificada, cabello castaño llegando a rojizo, de tez blanca y ojos verdes, con un cuerpo envidiable, dicen que es preciosa, ya la quiero conocer- Respondió Garfield haciendo que Dick se confundiera un poco.

- Espera un momento, ¿a ti no te gustaba mi hermana hace unas horas?- Pregunto Dick logrando provocar nerviosismo en Garfield por hacerlo recordar lo que paso en la tarde con Rachel, espera, ¿se referiría a eso? ¿Rachel le habrá contado? No, a ella no le convenía, seguramente él se refería a lo que le dijo en la heladería.

- Vamos viejo, para nadie es un secreto que tu hermana me odia, así que porque no aprovechar otras oportunidades.- respondió Garfield evadiendo sus traicioneros pensamientos.

- Como sea, empecemos…- Dijo Dick restándole importancia al asunto y comenzó a hacer el dichoso ejercicio. En menos de cinco minutos ya el vampiro lo había resuelto dejando a todos sus compañeros con cara de "Como demonios lo hizo".

- ¡Wow! Entonces si tienes algo más que mucho cabello en la cabeza- Bromeo Garfield, Dick le dio una mirada fría que lo asusto, pues él sabía lo que era, por eso era bastante obvio que el chico fuera más inteligente. Pero luego sonrió y Garfield se relajó un poco.

- Sí, tengo mucho más que cabello- Dijo Dick pasando el ejercicio a sus compañeros.

- Entonces la chica es tuya, ninguno de nosotros intentara algo con ella- Dijo Garfield extendiéndole la mano a Dick para cerrar el trato.

- Tomen el ejercicio… ah! Y también a la chica, no me interesa en lo más mínimo, ya tengo una linda chica a la que me propongo conseguir.- Le respondió el vampiro a Garfield ignorando la mano extendida del chico y tomando su toalla para ir a bañarse.

- Como quieras viejo, mejor para mi.- Respondió Garfield.

- ¡Oye!- Dijeron Wally y Víctor al unísono, haciéndole entender a Garfield que también querían la recompensa.

- No, no, no… nada de rabietas, tu Víctor tienes novia, es Karen y es una de mis mejores amigas si le pones el cuerno te matare aunque me cueste trabajo- Dijo Garfield mientras miraba al gran musculoso, quien le hacia una mueca de tristeza fingida.

- Está bien, todo por mi linda Karen- Respondió el moreno algo avergonzado por lo que acababa de decir. Mientras Wally y Garfield aguantaban con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de estallar en risas.

- Oye viejo te olvidas de algo, Yo-No-Tengo-NOVIA- Dijo Wally enfatizando la última palabra.

- Ah! No ¿y qué es lo que pasa con la linda chica de ojos amarillos que utilizo tu cara para practicar sus trucos de boxeo, ella no cuenta?- Cuestiono Garfield a Wally quien inmediatamente se quedó suspendido en el recuerdo de Nicole.

- …Nicole…- Suspiro el chico con cara de idiota recordando su dulce encuentro, ahora era turno de Víctor de reírse.

- Si pudieras ver tu cara de idiota viejo- Se burló Víctor, riendo a carcajadas. En ese momento Wally reacciono y recordó que Garfield también tenía cierta debilidad.

- Bueno, de ser así entonces que Garfield se quede con la chica nueva, total eso va a favorecer a todos los de la clase que están babeando por Rachel, si Garfield tiene otra chica, menos competencia para ellos.- Se defendió Wally con total conciencia de la reacción que causaría en Garfield.

- ¿Qué? ¿A que imbécil le gusta Rae? No lo voy a permitir Rae es MI chica- Respondió un histérico Garfield señalándose a si mismo, a lo que Wally y Víctor comenzaron a reír y Dick también reía ya que acababa de salir de darse una ducha.

- ¿No, que no te gustaba mi hermana?- Pregunto divertido Dick.

- No, ella me odia, pero eso no le da derecho a ningún idiota de meterse con ella.- Respondió Garfield en su pobre defensa.

- Que pretendes viejo, la chica es hermosa, si no quieres que se fijen en ella tendrás que vendarle los ojos a todo el colegio.- Bromeo Víctor, lo que provoco más coraje aun en Garfield.

- Vaya veo que mi hermana tiene varios admiradores.- Dijo Dick con un poco de recelo en su voz, su hermanita era sagrada y esos buitres la estaban asechando.

- No, no te equivoques viejo, el único admirador de tu hermana en esta habitación es Garfield, yo solo se observar la belleza en una chica y tanto Rachel, Nicole y Kori son mujeres hermosas, pero soy admirador únicamente de mi preciosa Karen. Las demás chicas las considero compañeras muy simpáticas, que sé que podrán a llegar a ser mis amigas con el tiempo.- Respondió Víctor dejando a todos sus compañeros sorprendidos por su gran madurez. Dick aunque era siglos mayor que él, seguía teniendo los mismos impulsos y malas mañas de un adolecente y por esta razón se sorprendió con la madurez del chico.

- Entiendo- Fue lo único que respondió Dick brindándole una sonrisa amable al moreno.

- ¿Entonces no te gusta Rachel cierto?- Como siempre el comentario fuera de lugar de Garfield no se hizo esperar, lo que causo una carcajada al unísono de todos sus compañeros.

- Oye- dijo Garfield con reclamo fingido, los chicos rieron más.

- Bueno yo ya me voy a dormir ¡Buenas noches!, ¡ah! Y Garfield si te gusta mi "dulce" hermana tienes mi aprobación, pero no le hagas daño o te las veras conmigo ¿Entendiste?- Le dijo Dick a Garfield con una sonrisa indescifrable, pero que Garfield entendió muy bien.

- Si entiendo a la perfección- Fue lo único que respondió Garfield antes de que todos se fueran a dormir.

* * *

Sector F habitación 104:

No es justo, porque tengo que irme de mi habitación. Estúpida hija del candidato a presidente. Esto es una injusticia. Es la primera vez que me llevo bien con alguien y ahora me cambian de habitación fantástico.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tú, pelo rosado? Eres la nueva inquilina de nuestra habitación, que bueno, ya no me aburriré tendré a quien hacerle la vida imposible.- Dijo una odiosa rubia de ojos azules en cuanto Nicole entro a su nueva habitación. Nicole la recordaba muy bien, pues tomo clases con ella prácticamente toda su vida.

- Hola, rubia de farmacia barata- Respondió una seca Nicole y la rubia la miro con odio. Ellas verdaderamente se llevaban muy mal.

- Eres una…- La rubia no termino pues Nicole la volvió a interrumpir.

- Ya, tranquila Barbie de mercado, solo bromeo, oye sabias que Garfield anda tras la chica nueva.- Dijo Nicole con un rastro de maldad en su cara.

- ¿Garfield? ¿Y ese quién es?- Respondió la rubia como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Vamos Tara, todos sabemos que sigues enamorada de Gar, pero él ya te olvido, te doy un consejo… ve con el chico con el cual traicionaste a Garfield y no lo dejes ir, porque Garfield no va a volver- Le restregó en la cara Nicole, Tara que no era muy inteligente se enojó y se dejó llevar por su impulso.

- Cállate maldita nerd, si yo quiero volver con Garfield el volverá cuando a mí me da la regalada gana.- Gritaba Tara enfurecida, logrando provocar la diversión de Nicole.

- ¿Oh, eso crees? ¿Quieres apostar?- Desafío la castaña a la chica. Tara se quedó callada unos momentos, de su mirada irradiaba el odio y el desprecio que sentía hacia aquella chica a la que le tenía tanta envidia desde que eran pequeñas, pues siempre lo hacía todo mejor que ella.

- Si, Tara apuesta, no dejes que esta bruja con pelo de payaso te intimide, tú puedes tener a Garfield comiendo de tu mano cuando quieras, ¿no es así?- Salió del baño otra rubia de ojos café, dándole apoyo a su odiosa amiga.

- Si, así es Minina, Acepto la apuesta- Respondió con seguridad la rubia ojiazul.

- ¡Oh! Pero que tenemos aquí, Minina, ¿qué me enviaron a una juguetería barata o a un cuarto de un colegio?, ya no estoy muy segura.- Espeto Nicole burlándose de las chicas.

- Bueno, gracias por el halago, si sabemos que parecemos barbies y tu pareces am… una aburrida y looser nerd.- Dijo la tonta Minina creyendo que lograría sacar a Nicole de control.

- Sí, es cierto ustedes parecen barbies, pero de las que nadie compra por su baja calidad y yo, si soy una nerd, gracias a eso mis padres no me castigan los fines de semana, verdad Minina.- Respondió riendo al ver como la furia las carcomía por dentro. Minina se ruborizo un poco al recordar como todavía a los 16 años sus padres la castigaban por tener malas calificaciones.

- Eres una…- Minina estaba a punto de lanzarse encima de Nicole, pero Tara la detuvo- Te voy a matar Nicole, te voy a matar.- Gritaba Minina enfurecida intentando esquivar el agarre de Tara.

- Sí, claro… como digas, Tara recuerda que tenemos una apuesta si yo gano tendrás que pagar mi almuerzo por una semana, te daré una semana para que logres que Garfield vuelva contigo, si no lo logras en ese tiempo, pagaras mi almuerzo… bueno ¡Good knigth Minina!- Respondió Nicole con suficiencia, molestando nuevamente a Minina quien ya se había tranquilizado un poco.

- Trato hecho, pero si yo gano tú te largaras del colegio, ¿escuchaste?- Cuando Tara puso su condición Nicole se quedó helada pues si se iba de allí no tenía a donde ir, pero de todos modos acepto el trato, ella no era ninguna cobarde que se iba a echar para atrás, eso sería demostrarle a la imbécil rubia de farmacia que gano, solo esperaba que Garfield no fuera tan imbécil y no cayera en el juego de la víbora venenosa de Tara nuevamente. Luego de este incomodo encuentro todas se fueron a descansar.

* * *

La mañana siguiente todos los chicos fueron a desayunar, las chicas se dirigían a la cafetería cada una con su uniforme, que consistía en un chaleco de manga larga color negro una camisa de botones igual de manga larga blanca acompañada de una corbata color azul, una falda de tabletas debajo de las rodillas (pero todas las chicas la llevaban a mitad de muslo) y unas botas con un tacón no muy alto hasta las rodillas, otra opción de zapatos para la chicas era unos tacones negros que traían trabilla, con medias blancas hasta las rodillas. Rachel llevaba su uniforme completo y perfectamente colocado aunque acompañado de una boina negra en la cabeza, sus destellos violetas en el cabello le daban un aire malévolo a todo su estilo, llevaba las botas largas, decidió usar los zapatos cuando hiciera calor. Al lado de Rachel se encontraba Karen quien llevaba la falda y la camisa blanca de botones, la corbata decidió usarla como diadema para el cabello y el chaleco lo amarro en su cintura, decidió usar los zapatos ya que eran más ligeros. Tras ellas dos se encontraba Kori, con su acostumbrado cabello suelto al igual que Karen y Rachel. Llevaba el uniforme perfectamente colocado excepto porque en vez de corbata se había puesto una hermosa chalina azul y traía el chaleco abierto a diferencia de Rachel. Kori opto al igual que Rachel por las botas. En el lado derecho de Kori se encontraba Nicole, quien había se había encontrado con las chicas en las escaleras, Nicole llevaba el uniforme sin chaleco pues hacía mucho calor pero lo traía en su mochila por si al director Wayne se le ocurría aparecer, esta vez la chica traía su cabello suelto al igual que las demás y opto por los zapatos al igual que Karen porque eran más ligeros, las medias de Nicole eran blancas al igual que las de Karen pero tenían puntilla rosada al final. Este uniforme permitía observar la perfecta figura de las chicas.

El uniforme de los chicos era igual solo que con pantalones largos y zapatos negros. Garfield lo traía sin chaleco como siempre y lo peor era que ni siquiera lo traía en la mochila, si el director aparecía ya se inventaría alguna excusa. Traía dos botones de la camisa sueltos y la corbata sin nudo, además de su acostumbrado aire de seductor claro. Del lado derecho de Garfield se encontraba Víctor quien traía su uniforme impecable y con todo en su sitio como siempre el responsable chico tenía todo puesto como lo indicaban las normas, chaleco cerrado, camisa blanca de botones cerrada con corbata azul (con el nudo hecho) pantalón y zapatos negros. Detrás del se encontraba Wally, para la sorpresa de todos tenía el uniforme perfectamente colocado al igual que Víctor. Luego estaba el irresistible vampiro con el uniforme bien colocado solo que con el chaleco abierto y la corbata aun con el nudo sin hacer.

Todos los chicos llegaron a la cafetería e inevitablemente se sentaron en la misma mesa. Para la sorpresa de todos ellos no había ocurrido ninguna discusión, todos comían su desayuno en armonía y ignorándose mutuamente para no pelearse. Víctor y Karen derramando miel como de costumbre, Nicole y Wally conociéndose mejor, Rachel y Dick recordando anécdotas y Kori y Ga…

- ¿Esperen un segundo, donde esta Garfield?- Pregunto Kori desconcertada pues hace unos minutos se encontraba con ellos.

- Bueno creo que una rubia, se lo llevo, pero aquí viene, no preocupes Kori- Respondió Víctor.

- ¿Aja y esa rubia que te llevo, quien fue?- Pregunto Kori curiosa.

- Bueno… fue… Tara- Respondió apenado Garfield, Nicole comenzó a sudar y a ponerse nerviosa.

- Y no piensas volver con ella verdad, porque yo misma me encargare de matarte por tarado- Dijo Kori con autoridad causando la diversión de Dick y los nervios de Garfield.

- No, ni en broma, tengo algunas cosas mas interesantes que hacer- Dijo Garfield mirando a Rachel de reojo provocando el rubor en esta. Y calmando los nervios de Nicole.

- Vamos Anders no seas tan controladora, deja que tu hermano haga lo que se le de la gana- Dijo Dick, por el simple placer de molestar a Kori.

- No te metas Grayson…- Argumento Kori desafiante a lo que Dick alzo una ceja en señal de desafío.

- Estamos en un lugar que es libre de expresión niña- Respondió divertido Dick, todos miraban expectantes a Kori, quien no le faltaba mucho para estallar.

- Basta Dick, basta- Fue lo único que respondió con los dientes apretados, no quería causar una desastre el primer día del colegio como internado. Dick solo le dio una sonrisa burlona a Kori y luego escucharon una voz a sus espaldas.

- Grayson de pie- dijo el cuidador del sector M. Dick tardo un poco pero finalmente se puso de pie.

- ¿Se le ofrece algo?- Respondió con un tono no muy amigable, pero tampoco faltándole el respeto.

- Si, que use su uniforme correctamente- respondió el cuidador señalando la corbata del chico.

- Oh! Qué pena, no lo sé amarrar.- Respondió Dick con sarcasmo al cuidador, quien decidió seguirle el juego al malcriado vampiro.

- Oh! No sabe? No se preocupe lo arreglaremos de inmediato, Srta. Anders haga el nudo de la corbata del Sr. Grayson por favor.- Ordeno el cuidador a Kori.

- ¿Yo? Con todo el respeto que merece cuidador, no voy a hacerlo- respondió educadamente la chica

- No le estoy preguntando Anders, hágalo- Respondió el cuidador con autoridad, a Kori no le quedó otro remedio que acercarse a Dick para hacer el nudo, Dick sonreía con satisfacción el tonto cuidador le había hecho una favor sin saberlo. Kori sentía el aliento de Dick sobre sus labios y le recordó al vampiro que robo su primer beso, pero ya ella había descartado esa posibilidad, así que ignoro el parecido y se concentró en hacer el dichoso nudo de la corbata del ojiazul. Dick se acercaba más y más a Kori con la intención de ponerla nerviosa y lo estaba logrando, Kori no veía la hora en que terminara aquella duce tortura y luego de un minuto por fin termino de hacer el nudo. La chica mira hacia arriba para encontrarse con los profundos ojos azules de Dick, se quedó perdida en ellos por unos segundos, Dick le dio una perversa pero dulce sonrisa que la hizo aterrizar y de inmediato se separó de él.

- ¿Conforme?- Pregunto la chica con fastidio

- Si, gracias Anders puede volver a su asiento y usted se salva porque es su primer día con el uniforme, la próxima vez le daré una amonestación, ¿entendió?- Dijo el arrogante cuidador

- Lo que diga- respondió Dick

- ¿Perdón? Cuando yo le dé una orden usted contesta Si señor Duarte ¿entendió?- Volvió a gruñir el cuidador.

- Sí, señor Duarte- repitió Dick con un exagerado sarcasmo en su voz, luego de esto el cuidador le dio una última mirada desafiante a Dick y se fue.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Lo conoces o qué?- Pregunto el musculoso.

- No, no sé qué demonios le pasa a ese imbécil, Gar ni siquiera trae el chaleco y a él no le dijo nada.- Respondió un irritado Dick.

- Si, viejo me parece que el cuidador te odia, que rápido haces enemigos viejo- Dijo Gar recordando que Jason tampoco soportaba el vampiro.

- No importa, olvidemos todo esto- respondió Dick y todos se pusieron a comer. Luego de que terminaron faltaban 5 minutos para su primera clase, todos iban apurados a su salón excepto Garfield quien tenía que hacer algo antes de entrar.

- ¿Oye linda, a donde crees que vas crees que puedes escapar de mi tan facialmente?- se escuchó la voz de Garfield mientras tomaba a Rachel por su brazo derecho.

- Que quieres ahora Logan- Respondió la chica con resignación

- Tus servicios incondicionales- Respondió Garfield con su acostumbrado tono pícaro. Poniendo un tanto nerviosa a Rachel.

- ¿a qué… a que te refieres con eso?- Pregunto una nerviosa y ruborizada Rachel.

- Bueno eso lo hablaremos después, por ahora ve haciéndote la idea de que harás lo que yo quiera ¿está bien? Imagino que sí, no te queda de otra, nos vemos Rae pórtate bien que no me entere que me engañas con otro- Esto último Garfield lo grito, para que ningún chico se le pudiera acercar a Rachel. Logrando que la pelinegra se enojara y ruborizara, pero además de los pretendientes de Rachel también lo escucho una ahora muy furiosa rubia.

- ¿Y esa estúpida fantasma quién es?- Pregunto la rubia a su amiga Minina quien negó con la cabeza, pero para su suerte o su desgracia alguien más contesto su pregunta.

- Ella es Rachel Roth es la chica de quien te hable, ¿hermosa no? Se nota que después de su ruptura Garfield ha mejorado sus gustos…- Dijo sonriente y burlona la chica de ojos amarillos. Antes de que Tara pudiera responder algo se escuchó una voz masculina.

- Te puedo acompañar a tu salón precioso- Pregunto un sonriente y amable Wally.

- Sí, claro- Respondió Minina quien moría por el pelirrojo.

- Am… perdón Minina pero la pregunta no fue para ti- Dijo Wally mirando fijamente los ojos de la castaña como pidiéndole una respuesta.

- ¿Porque no?- respondió la hermosa castaña y ambos se fueron al salón de ella, hablando de todo un poco, sin duda alguna aquellos dos se veían muy bien juntos, pero eso no era lo que pensaba Minina.

- Juro que la matare- Dijo incrédula y molesta Minina al ver como el chico de sus sueños se iba con la castaña.

- Tranquila Minina, nos vengaremos de es perra, pero si de verdad quieres que ese chico se fije en ti, deberías limpiar un poco tu reputación.- Respondió Tara con un gesto de desaprobación.

- ¿Qué tiene mi reputación?- Pregunto confundida Minina.

- Exactamente, las primeras 6 letras de esa palabra, Minina- Respondió Tara con cara de "tienes que mejorar". Minina solo se quedó en silencio callando el bochorno que sentía, de que su "amiga" le dijera aquello.

* * *

En el salón de clases, se encontraban todos excepto Dick y Víctor que eran mayores y estaban en otro salón. Todos murmuraban, hablaban, gritaban y volaban papeles por el aire.

- Silencio- grito la maestra de matemáticas azotando un libro en el escritorio. Todos dieron un brinco del susto que les dio la maestra y luego el salón quedo en un profundo e incómodo silencio.

- Hola hare mi presentación nuevamente para los irresponsables que no vinieron el primer día de clases, mi nombre es Clara Balvanera y seré su maestra de matemáticas, hoy tenemos una nueva alumna con nosotros, así que por favor denle la bienvenida a Bárbara Gordon. Tome asiento señorita.- Dijo una indiferente maestra de matemáticas, bastante dura de carácter.

- La hija del futuro presidente Bárbara Gordon- Aclaro Bárbara arrogantemente.

- ¿TU?- se escuchó un grito en todo el salón de parte de Kori. Cuando Bárbara la vio se quedó anonadada.

* * *

Bueno chicas y chicos si es que hay, hasta aquí, quise dejarles este cap. antes de irme de vacaciones, pero vuelvo rápido así que no hay de qué preocuparse. ¡Espero que les guste!

¿De dónde conocerá Kori a Bárbara?

Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeews, Fallows, Favorite, todo sea bienvenido! BYe, bye!


	9. Un dia de locos en el internado

Capítulo 8: Un Día de locos en el internado

Qué demonios hace esa castaña estúpida aquí, no puede ser cierto, luego de la paliza que le di en aquella competencia de polo, no puede ser que pudiera tener la valentía de presentarse en el mismo colegio que yo.

Además de ser tan sumamente insoportable y tenerla que haber visto varios años consecutivos de su vida en sus clases de polo, ahora que al fin se había librado de ella la tendría que ver todos los estúpidos días en el colegio. Kori no podía estar más disgustada con la radiante noticia. "Bárbara Gordon compañera de colegio" que babosería.

- Srta. Anders ¿algún problema?- Cuestiono la maestra de matemáticas luego del grito de la chica, sacando a la pelirroja de sus venenosos pensamientos hacia Bárbara.

- ¿Ah?- Fue lo único que logro articular Kori sin sacarle la vista de encima a Bárbara.

- No se preocupe maestra, lo que pasa es que esta pelirroja de farmacia, extrañaba mi prestigiosa presencia… Comprendo tu asombro plebeya- Escupió Bárbara, con toda la intención de molestar la pelirroja.

- Claro que extrañaba su presencia, nunca se debe menospreciar darle una paliza a su artesa ¿no es así?- Kori tenía una sonrisa perversa parecida a la del vampiro, cuando articulo está molesta frase para la ojiazul. Recordándole a la misma la paliza que le había otorgado en su deporte favorito. Nunca antes alguien había podido superarla, hasta que llego esa maldita pelirroja a arruinarlo todo. Bárbara también recordó como Jason Todd "el amor de su vida", la dejo por ir tras el trasero de la infeliz esa, definitivamente Kori le debía muchas.

- Cállate- Fue lo único que alcanzo a responderle Bárbara, antes de tomar su lugar al lado de dos rubias que estaban expectantes ante lo que pasaba entre ella y la pelirroja.

- Oye Barbie… si quieres te damos una mano con la odiosa esa…- Susurro Minina en el oído de Bárbara apoyada por Tara, luego de haber visto semejante humillación a la que Kori la había sometido.

- Por ahora no las necesito, pero si las llegase a requerir, les avisare- Respondió la soberbia chica, con un tono de superioridad que a las chicas les molesto, pero igualmente asintieron en señal de que le brindarían su cooperación.

- Bien… comencemos con la clase…- La aburrida y estricta maestra de matemáticas comenzó a tirar todo el repertorio de estúpidos ejercicios matemáticos que solo servirían para agotar el cerebro de los chicos.

Garfield estaba casi dormido en su mesa cuando repentinamente sintió como un papelito le golpeaba la cabeza, miro en la dirección de la que vino el papelito para encontrarse con unos lindos ojos azules y una larga cabellera rubia. Era Tara, quien articulaba sin emitir sonido alguno que lo abriera, luego de leer los labios de la rubia Garfield no perdió tiempo y abrió el papelito inmediatamente. "Necesitamos hablar y aclarar todos los mal entendidos que hay entre nosotros, te espero a la hora del almuerzo en el jardín trasero". Garfield volvió a mirar a Tara cuando acabo de leer el papelito y asintió con la cabeza, en señal de afirmación ante la propuesta de la chica.

Así 'aburrida' transcurrió la interminable hora de la clase de matemáticas y el resto de las clases, hasta que por fin llego la tan esperada hora del almuerzo. Todos salieron directo a la cafetería, excepto Garfield quien tenía algunos asuntos pendientes con su exnovia.

* * *

Camino a la cafetería estaban las cuatro chicas como de costumbre, buscando una mesa donde sentarse todos como siempre, no es que a Kori le agradara la presencia de Dick, ni que a Rachel le agradara la de Garfield, pero a Karen y a Nicole sí que les agradaba la de Víctor y Wally y que no hacemos por las amigas. En fin luego de estar unos quince minutos buscando una mesa vacía al fin la encontraron y todos fueron a sentarse en ella, fue en ese momento que Rachel noto la ausencia de chistes sin gracia y de bromas molestas hacia su persona, algo faltaba y claro que ella sabía que era.

- ¿Dónde está el estúpido Logan?- Pregunto Rachel con el mismo tono aburrido de siempre.

- Para ser tan estúpido te preocupa su ausencia hermanita- Respondió un juguetón Dick sonrojando a su indiferente hermana.

- Yo... no… por favor Dick… es solo que es extraño que no esté aquí molestando… eso es todo- Todos comenzaron a reír ante el nerviosismo de la chica, ¿sería que el rubio estaba descongelando su corazón?

- No te preocupes Rachel, no le pasa nada malo es solo que su exnovia, le invito a tener una conversación para dejar las cosas claras…- Fue la respuesta del musculoso moreno quien por alguna razón en muy poco tiempo había desarrollado una amistad con el rubio.

- ¿Con TARA?- Grito una muy exaltada y nerviosa castaña, Nicole sabía que si Garfield volvía a los brazos de esa perra tendría que irse del colegio, y no pensaba volver a ese lugar en el que se encontraba antes de que el colegio se volviera internado, no, simplemente no lo permitiría, el miedo se apoderaba de su ser, tenía que hacer algo ya.

- Si, con esa… pero que pasa Niki ¿por qué te pones así?- Intentaba tranquilizarla el dulce pelirrojo, revelando el cursi apodo con el que le gustaba llamar la antisocial chica.

- Sera que te gusta ricitos de oro, Niki anda confiesa- Se burlaba Víctor divertido, sin darse cuenta de los celos que causaba en el pelirrojo.

- Basta, no me gusta Garfield Víctor, y no vuelvas a llamarme así…- Declaro Nicole con una mirada que sacaría los muertos de su tumba dirigida a Víctor- Rachel podrías acompañarme, necesito que me ayudes- Termino por cambiar el tono de furioso a nervioso cuando se dirigió a Rachel. La pelinegra ni siquiera lo pensó y fue en la ayuda de su casi amiga. Dejando a todos en la mesa muy confundidos.

* * *

- Escucha Rachel esto que te voy a contar no debe saberlo nadie, necesito absoluta discreción y también un poco de tu ayuda- Nicole comenzó a contarle a Rachel todo lo que había apostado con la rubia, y también le dijo que si la rubia ganaba ella no tendría a donde ir, excepto por aquel lugar del que no le conto a Rachel, no era necesario ser tan especifico y tampoco le interesaba que la pelinegra sintiera lastima por ella.

- ¿Entonces hiciste una apuesta con la mosquita descerebrada, sabiendo que por quien apostaste es más descerebrado todavía? Empiezo a creer que la única descerebrada aquí eres tu Nicole.- Contesto la siempre fría voz de Rachel, haciendo sentir a Nicole más tonta de lo que ya se sentía, ella sabía que Garfield no quería a Tara y precisamente por eso la iba a perdonar. Que le importaba a él lo que dijera la gente si podría entretenerse con la rubia.

- Si, lo se, fui una tonta, pero no puedo perder la apuesta Rach, terminare en la calle…- Decía consternada la castaña, implorando clemencia con sus hermosos ojos amarillos.

- Entonces, ¿en donde entro yo en todo esto? La verdad no comprendo de qué forma te puedo ayudar- Cuestionaba Rachel sintiéndose totalmente ajena a la situación.

- Bueno, todos sabemos que tu no le eres indiferente a Gar y pues yo me pregun…- La chica no termino de hablar pues Rachel se le adelanto.

- No, no, no, no y no, yo a ese payaso lo quiero lo más lejos posible de mí, y ya se lo que me vas a pedir, lo lamento Nicole pero no voy a fingir interés por él, cuando en realidad lo detesto- Dijo Rachel con una rotunda negativa hacia la absurda petición de la castaña.

- Rachel, entiendo eso y te comprendo lo admito, pero no encuentro otra forma de salir de este asunto en el que me he metido, sé que es mi culpa y solo mi culpa, pero por favor hazlo por mí, luego te hare el favor que quieras.- Rogaba una desesperada Nicole y realmente estaba desesperada pues rogar no era algo muy constante en ella.

- Mi última respuesta es NO y ya no lo discutiré- Dijo Rachel retirándose del lugar, pero antes de poder desaparecer del sitio por completo sintió como la delicada mano de la castaña la atraía hacia ella.

- Por favor Rachel, no tienes idea de lo que es vivir en la calle, sin nadie a quien recurrir, sin esperanza de protección o tan solo de un simple techo. Te juro que te pagare el favor, solo es una semana, no más de eso lo prometo.- Volvió a rogar la castaña, no es que Rachel fuera muy fácil de manipular pero por el amor de Dios, esa chica iba a terminar en la calle solo por su gran egoísmo. Bien era cierto que ella no fue quien la metió en el absurdo problema, pero si podía ayudarla de alguna manera a salir del ¿por qué no hacerlo?, después de todo ¿para eso son los amigos no? Espera un momento ¿consideraba aquella ahora frágil mortal su amiga?, ¿podría ser cierto? Si se pensaba las cosas con claridad sentía un gran aprecio por todos los chicos, excluyendo al idiota de Logan por supuesto. Bueno, en fin ya la decisión estaba tomada.

- De acuerdo, lo hare, pero me debes un favor- Respondió Rachel dándole una débil sonrisa a la chica, quien no pudo disimular su felicidad ante la positiva respuesta de la gótica.

- Claro, ahora necesito que saques a Garfield de donde esta con Tara de cualquier manera.- Respondió nerviosa y agitada Nicole, dándole con una señal de su mano el lugar en donde se encontraba Garfield con Tara.

* * *

En la cafetería ya se encontraban todos con su comida, Víctor tenía una hamburguesa triple carne con papas y un refresco "una muy saludable opción". En cambio su novia Karen había ordenado una ensalada y una botella de agua, pues debía mantener su cuerpo intacto y libre de sobrepeso cosa que siempre había causado el fastidio de su amiga Kori, quien había ordenado un emparedado de jamón de pavo y ensalada, con un jugo de frutas, pues también cuidaba su figura mas no era tan obsesiva como su amiga Karen. Al lado de Kori se encontraba Wally comiendo pizza de queso y un refresco como todo un niñito, y frente a Kori se encontraba Dick, con una simple rebanada de pastel de chocolate y un perverso y retador juego de miradas con su compañera pelirroja.

- Hey Niki terminaste lo que ibas a hacer con Rachel?- Pregunto un curioso pelirrojo ante la forma tan fugaz en la que desaparecieron Nicole y Rachel.

- Si Wally, pero Rachel tardara un poco más y con suerte vendrá acompañada de Garfield- Respondió la castaña ignorando el hecho de que Wally le haya llamado Niki , al parecer si el ridículo apodo venia del pelirrojo no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

- ¿A que te refieres cuando dices que con suerte mi hermana volverá con Gar?- Cuestiono ahora el casi siempre silencioso vampiro.

- Nada, fue solo un pensamiento en voz alta… mmm… necesito comer, muero de hambre- Respondió Nicole evadiendo el tema y llamando a la camarera para hacer su pedido.

- Mmm…- murmuro un inconforme Dick con la evasiva de la chica, ¿que estaría pasando entre el rubio y su hermana? No es que le disgustara tenerlo de cuñado pero al menos necesitaba saberlo.

- Permiso chicos, voy al tocador, ¿Karen me acompañas?- Cuestiono Kori con todos los modales que le inculcaron sus padres biológicos y adoptivos.

- No, gracias Kori estoy bien-

- De acuerdo- Respondió Kori levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose al baño. Dick la siguió con la mirada hasta que se topó con la indeseable cara de Jason en uno de los pasillos que conducían al baño. En ese instante Dick se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la chica conversando al parecer pasivamente con el ojiverde.

- Jason, ya hemos hablado de esto varias veces, en serio estoy cansada de repetirte que no me atraes, ya deja de hacer las cosas difíciles y deja de insistir por favor.- Repetía una muy harta Kori ante la insistencia de Jason en que fuera su novia, llevaba años en ese estúpido plan, ya estaba harta de negarse a sus peticiones. Pero Jason no se cansaba era muy persistente, siempre era igual, todo lo que quería lo conseguía y Kori no iba a ser la excepción, solo que no contaba con cierto vampiro que le observaba desde atrás de una pared esperando a que hiciera algo fuera de lugar para poder desquitar los celos que sentía al ver como él quería arrebatarle a su preciada presa.

- Vamos Koriana solo una oportunidad, te prometo que vas a llegar a quererme tanto como yo a ti- Jason termino de hacer esta propuesta con una seductora voz a la cual ninguna chica se resistiría excepto Koriana Anders la única chica que él quería tener.

- Ya dije que no Jason, basta de tanta insistencia me agobias- Dijo la chica cansada de la situación para luego darse media vuelta y continuar con su camino, pero sus planes fueron obstruidos por la mano de Jason quien no se resignaba a perder la oportunidad con Kori y sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo por el brazo y la beso a la fuerza. Pero este beso no era como el del vampiro que aunque era brusco a la vez era oh-tan-adictivo. No, el beso de Jason le causaba repulsión, asco y unas fuertes ganas de matar al antes mencionado. Acto que no pudo llevar a cabo ya que alguien se le adelanto.

- Creo que la chica dijo NO- Fueron las únicas palabras que escucho Jason por parte del vampiro antes de sentir un golpe excesivamente fuerte en su quijada. El pobre mortal quedo noqueado ante la fuerza de Dick, no se podía levantar del suelo.

- Eres un bruto, bestia, animal, ¿pero estas loco?, casi lo matas- Gritaba Kori dejándose manejar por los nervios del momento y por lo mal que le caía el odioso vampiro.

- Bueno… además de todos tus halagos un "gracias por salvarme de ese baboso", no estaría de más.- Respondió el sarcástico vampiro con su acostumbrada perversa sonrisa, mirando a la chica.

- Yo se me defender sola Grayson, me pareció que lo habías entendido la vez que intentaste ser un héroe fallido ¿no?- Escupió Kori sin anestesia.

- Ya vez, soy muy testarudo y muy mal estudiante, no entendí nada- Respondió el ojiazul escondiendo la furia que le había causado recordar aquellas palabras de la pelirroja la primera vez que la vio.

- Entonces habrá que enseñarte por las malas- Respondió Kori poniéndose en posición de ataque frente a Dick quien no movió ni un dedo y solo sonrió pensando en lo linda que se veía la pelirroja enojada. En ese preciso momento en el que la enojada pelirroja le iba a atacar se escucharon unos pasos en el pasillo, donde se encontraban los tres chicos. Jason en el suelo inconsciente y Kori y Dick de pie expectantes a ver quién sería su visita.

* * *

- Entiéndelo Tara, lo de nosotros ya se acabó, no quiero seguir con una relación tan disfuncional como lo era la que teníamos, de verdad no quiero continuar.- Le decía Garfield a la rubia, recordando que cuando llego se había sorprendido al ver todo lo que esta había preparado para él, parecía que estaban de día de campo, una sábana a cuadros rojos y blancos en el suelo, una canasta con emparedados de mantequilla de maní y mermelada de fresa, un poco de tofu, y alguno que otro jugo de frutas. Pero de todas maneras él no quería volver con Tara, ya la relación que tuvieron había quedado en el pasado.

- ¡Oh! Por favor Gar te prometo que todo será distinto, yo cambiare lo juro, no volveré a faltarte, mírame a los ojos Gar… Te amo- Decía Tara acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de Garfield. Tara había arreglado su camisa para mostrar más sus atributos y que así Garfield no se pudiese resistir ante sus encantos cosa que poco a poco estaba logrando, pues además de tener su camisa con los primeros botones desabrochados también había subido su ya diminuta falda más de la cuenta. La muy ágil chica había tomado las manos de Garfield y las había llevado a dar un paseo sobre sus descubiertas piernas. Garfield estaba a punto de rendirse ante las peticiones y los labios de la seductora rubia cuando en el momento menos esperado vio a la hermosa pelinegra, quien era la verdadera razón de su rechazo hacia la rubia.

- ¿Rachel?- Garfield se sorprendió demasiado al ver como la chica de sus sueños se paraba justo enfrente de donde estaba el con la rubia casi por besarlo. En un brusco movimiento Garfield separo a la rubia de él y se quedó mirando expectante a la linda pelinegra.

- Gar, necesito un favor de tu parte- Dijo Rachel con la voz más suave de la que fue capaz, y no fue capaz de mucho precisamente, pero Garfield se quedó anonadado al escuchar que Rachel le llamaba ¿Gar? ¿Se sentiría bien la chica?

- Si, ¿qué es lo que necesitas Rae?- Respondió el chico, Rachel intento con todas sus fuerzas ignorar el estúpido apodo con el que la llamaba el chico, debía mantenerse tranquila si quería convencer al rubio de salir de allí.

- Necesito que me ayudes con uno de los ejercicios de matemáticas- "Fantástico, bravo Rachel, no se te pudo haber ocurrido algo más absurdo", ella sabía que Logan era un imbécil para esa materia. Solo esperaba que el captara el mensaje y solo saliera de las garras de la bruja esa.

- Discúlpame la interrupción en su entretenida charla, pero te recuerdo niñita que Gar está conmigo en estos momentos, así que cuando él tenga tiempo libre te ayudara. ¿Entiendes?- Hablo una furiosa Tara, como era posible que esa fantasma demoniaca estuviera arruinando todo el trabajo que ya había logrado hacer. Rachel se quedó en silencio y solo le dirigió una indescriptible mirada a Garfield, quien se quedó hipnotizado por un momento en la intensa mirada de la pelinegra.

- Em… lo siento Tara, pero creo que las cosas entre los dos quedaron más que claras, ahora con permiso iré con Rachel ya que requiere mi ayuda, adiós y espero no queden rencores entre nosotros- Respondió un tranquilo y maduro Garfield para la sorpresa de Rachel.

- Pe… Pero Gar espera, yo no he terminado de hablar GAR ni siquiera entiendes matemáticas, Garfield Logan- Gritaba histérica Tara desesperada como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Mientras Garfield la ignoraba por completo y se alejaba del lugar con la vampiresa.

* * *

- ¿Chicos a donde fue Dick?- Preguntaba curioso Wally todavía en la mesa de la cafetería.

- Ni idea, la verdad- respondió Nicole mientras tomaba un sorbo de su refresco.

- Habrá ido tras Kori… o tal vez a matar a Garfield por querer algo con su hermana- Dijo Víctor con un rastro de maldad y diversión en su rostro.

- No lo creo, la otra vez en la habitación le dijo a Gar que contaba con su aprobación… Bueno que importa ya volverán todos- Fue lo último que dijo Wally antes de devolverle la atención a su grasosa y deliciosa pizza, no sin antes mirar a Nicole y guiñarle un ojo, lo que causo el sonrojo de la castaña.

* * *

Se acercaban pasos hacia nosotros y Jason estaba inconsciente en el suelo.. por culpa de la bestia de Grayson. Que rayos se supone que hiciéramos si era quien yo creía que era. Por menos que eso expulsarían a cualquiera del colegio, uno de los lemas de este colegio es que no se utilizara violencia por ningún motivo, y ahí estaba Jason inconsciente por culpa de él, de ese chico tan extraño y misterioso que nunca abre la boca si no es para hacer mi existencia más complicada. Entonces escuche su voz, si era el, el cuidador, podríamos tener peor suerte que esta.

- Srta. Que sucedió aquí, ¿porque Todd está en el suelo inconsciente?- Preguntaba el Sr. Duarte causando los nervios de Kori, Dick podía sentirlos- ¡Ah! Ya veo, usted lo golpeo ¿no es cierto Grayson? Sabe que esta acción requiere su expulsión ¿no?- Antes de que Dick pudiera hablar para aceptar la responsabilidad, se escuchó la nerviosa voz de la pelirroja.

- NO, él no lo hizo, Jason estaba tras de mí y tropezó con sus propios pies y luego se golpeó y cayo inconsciente, el Sr. Grayson está aquí porque yo le pedí su ayuda para llevar a Jason a la enfermería- Mintió con algo de nerviosismo pero a la vez con una voz segura la pelirroja. Dick alzo una ceja en señal de sorpresa y el cuidador dudaba un poco de lo que Kori decía, pero siendo ella una de las mejores alumnas del colegio no le quedó otro remedio que creerle, ya se ocuparía del imbécil de Grayson luego.

- Está bien, digamos que les creo esta versión por el momento, veremos que sucede cuando despierte Todd, no tiene que llevarlo a ninguna parte Grayson yo me encargo de eso, usted tenga cuidado, estoy tras sus pasos, no lo olvide- Respondió el desafiante y arrogante cuidador para luego cargar a Jason y llevárselo a la enfermería, dejando solos a Kori y a Dick en el pasillo.

- ¿Qué le pasa?- Se preguntó Kori desconcertada por la actitud del cuidador con Dick.

- ¿Porque lo hiciste?- Le pregunto Dick a Kori, intrigado por la actitud que tomo Kori al decir que él no le había pegado a Jason.

- Por... Porque si, porque me salió, hay que hacer caridad de vez en cuando.- Fue la nerviosa respuesta de Kori al sentir como Dick se le acercaba peligrosamente

- Esa respuesta no es viable, a ver, te daré otra oportunidad, piénsalo mejor, ¿porque lo hiciste?- Dick se seguía acercando y acercando más a la pelirroja, poniéndola contra la pared, haciéndola sentir indefensa.

- Basta Grayson, lo hice porque me dio la gana, si quieres me puedes agradecer, sino solo déjame en paz, ¿porque te empeñas en molestarme?- Pregunto Kori, alejándose de los brazos que la aprisionaban en la pared. Dick solo la miro y luego le dio una de sus sonrisitas juguetonas.

- No lo sé, nunca me lo había preguntado, pero ahora que lo pienso, creo que te ves muy linda enojada- Dijo un sonriente y juguetón Dick, confundiendo un poco a Kori, realmente él le dijo ¿linda?, la situación se ponía extraña, Dick la molestaba todo el tiempo, ella llego a pensar que él le odiaba, pero la acababa de llamar ¿linda?

- Basta Grayson solo olvídalo…- Respondió Kori con las mejillas rosadas y con una voz tan suave que solo la hubiera podido escuchar Dick por lo cerca que se encontraba nuevamente de ella.

- Sabes, también te ves hermosa cuando te ruborizas- ronroneo Dick en su oído, logrando que el rubor en sus mejillas se hiciera más intenso y lentamente acercando sus labios a los de ella. Pero una voz interna recorrió todas las neuronas de Kori –

"_Robare todas tus primeras experiencias, y para cuando lo haga estarás tan loca por mí que no te importara entregármelas. Lo prometo_"

- Basta, no lo harás- Sollozo Kori en un tono desesperado casi a punto de llorar, empujando a Dick lejos de ella, quien torció sus labios en una sonrisa al imaginarse a que se refería Kori.

- Interesante collar, una autentica esmeralda en forma de estrella, muy adecuado para una hermosa chica como tú, ¿quién te lo regalo?- Menciono el vampiro a propósito, solo para torturar un poco más a Kori con el recuerdo que estaba seguro que tenía. Pero cuando Kori alzo su mirada con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas, Dick comprendió que en realidad todo aquello le estaba afectando más de la cuenta, aunque eso no sería un impedimento para su diversión, pero le daría una tregua a la chica solo por esta vez. Dick la observo sollozar por varios segundos y luego la abrazo, para darle un poco de tranquilidad y logro su objetivo, la respiración de la chica poco a poco iba relajándose y las escasas lágrimas que se escaparon traviesamente de sus dos esmeraldas dejaron de existir. La chica se aferró a los brazos de Dick un poco más sin ninguna intención de que ese momento terminara, y luego cuando estuvo totalmente recuperada con pesar se separó de él.

- Es un recordatorio- Respondió la chica sin nervios, ni rastro de tristeza o duda en su voz.

- ¿Y qué es lo que te recuerda? si se puede saber- Pregunto curioso Dick, pues para el ese collar significaba la promesa que le había hecho a la pelirroja.

- Que nunca me dejare manipular por ningún imbécil- Volvió a escupir sin anestesia la chica, para luego dar media vuelta e irse, dejando solo al vampiro quien mantenía una sonrisa y una mirada llena de perversión y lujuria hacia la chica, ella nunca cambiaria y eso hacia las cosas más divertidas, pues él sabía muy bien que por más que ella fingiera dureza en el fondo era la frágil chica que él quería obtener.

* * *

Me fui de ese lugar totalmente consternada, este día sí que fue de locos, ese chico Dick lograba erizarme la piel, quería besarlo, pero no, no pude, las palabras de maldito vampiro aparecieron otra ves merodeando en mi mente, además de que no soporto al tal Grayson, es un idiota machista que todo lo resuelve a golpes como los animales, no definitivamente no tengo ni la más mínima atracción hacia ese chico.

- Pero que demoni…- Kori no termino su sorpresa cuando escucho la voz que menos deseaba oír en ese momento.

- Espero que te guste el negro y rosa, porque la verdad yo amo el violeta y pues preferí quedarme con tu antigua sección, espero que no te moleste.- Decía divertida Bárbara logrando sacar lo peor de Kori, Kori miraba confundida y furiosa todas sus cosas sobre la antigua cama de Nicole y todas las de Bárbara acomodadas en su sección.

- Bárbara…- Grito Kori furiosa, Bárbara le sonrió cínicamente- Te voy a matar- Fue lo último que salió de los labios de la ojiverde antes de lanzarse salvajemente encima de la ahora asustada castaña.

* * *

Aqui Actualizacion, me tarde un poco lo admito pero aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, este cap. no es de mis favoritos pero es necesario...

Y si quieren saber como sigue la "pelea" de Kori y Barbara pues Revieeeeeeeeeeeeews!

Espero su opinion y:

**Anne** no te tienes que limitar en tu review al contrario mientras mas escribas y critiques mas sabre que es lo que tengo que mejorar.

**Chica de las series** Ya ves te volvi a dejar con la intriga... sorry pero es necesario jajaja! espero que les guste!

**Lola** bienvenida a mi fic, y espero que te siga gustando como hasta ahora.

Bueno nos estamos leyendo... Revieeeeews! bye :)


	10. La profesora de artes

Capítulo 9: La profesora de Artes

Iba caminando hacia mi habitación luego de terminar una incómoda y extraña charla con Logan que me dejo verdaderamente confundida, y escuche gritos, fuertes gritos por todo el pasillo que llevaba a mi habitación, que me sacaron totalmente de mis pensamientos y lo más extraño es que precisamente venían de mi habitación.

- Basta, eres una bestia, porque tienes que resolverlo todo a golpes- Escuchaba una voz desconocida pero se escuchaba agonizante, abrí la puerta de la habitación lo más rápido que pude y lo que vi me dejo sorprendida. Koriana Anders la estudiante modelo estaba sobre la chica nueva cual luchadora despiadada, la atacaba, era golpe tras golpe, y déjenme aclarar algo, Kori no peleaba como una tonta chica no, nada que ver, ella pegaba fuerte y cuando digo fuerte, me refiero a muy fuerte. Me quede estática por un instante debido a la impresión que me causaba ver a Kori apunto de matar aquella pobre e indefensa chica, veía el miedo en su rostro y lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, Kori en cambio estaba furiosa sosteniendo a la tal Bárbara por el cabello con la mano izquierda sentada encima de esta que ya se encontraba tirada en el suelo, y su mano derecha estaba cerrada en un puño que amenazaba con desfigurar el perfecto cutis de la chica nueva. En ese momento por fin reaccione y corrí al rescate del rostro de la chica, tome a Kori por la cintura y se la saque de encima a la indefensa castaña quien me rogaba con la mirada que no la soltara.

- ¿Me puedes decir qué demonios pasa?- Le cuestione a la furiosa pelirroja mientras forcejaba con ella para lograr sacarla de encima de la chica, gracias mi fuerza sobrenatural logre sostenerla el tiempo suficiente para que se calmara y por fin me explicara qué fue lo que la llevo a intentar asesinar la Barbie descerebrada.

- Esta… esta… Psicópata acaba de tocar todas mis cosas y las cambio de lugar… te voy a matar desgraciada- Volvió a intentar lanzarse encima de Bárbara quien se burlaba de ella haciéndole muecas divertidas, sinceramente en ese instante sentí unas inmensas ganas de soltar la furiosa pelirroja para que le quitara a Bárbara la estúpida cara de satisfacción, pero no lo hice.

- ¿Me dices psicópata a mí, cuando tú eres la bestia que intento asesinarme?, que descarada- Dijo Bárbara riendo de Kori, verdaderamente esa engreída era insoportable, Kori se calmó de un momento a otro y me explico exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió.

- ¿Así que tu sacaste las cosas de la sección de Kori?- Pregunte incrédula a Bárbara para confirmar lo que decía Kori, lo sé, lo sé, ella no mentiría, pero es que verdaderamente no podía creer que existiera una persona tan cínica.

- Si, así es, es que creo que me sienta mejor el morado, ¿tu no lo crees así chica fantasma?- Pero como se atrevía a llamarme a si esa chica era el cinismo personificado, a no, esto no se iba a quedar así.

- Si, ya lo creo- Respondí aburrida como siempre, Kori me miro incrédula al ver que tenía en mis manos una sábana que había tomado de la cama de Karen y me dirigía hacia la odiosa castaña con toda la intención de atraparla con la sabana y por supuesto que lo conseguí pues la ataque a traición, la chica estaba de espaldas a mí terminando de acomodar sus cosas en la sección de Kori, la envolví en la sabana y la arrastre hacia mi cama, ella sí que gritaba fuerte Dios, era desesperante escucharla por lo que decidí destaparla y amarrando mi pañuelo favorito muy a mi pesar, le cubrí la boca, y el hermoso silencio volvió a acariciar mis oídos aunque claro la chica aún se quejaba, pero se mantuvo quieta cuando la amarre con una cuerda que extrañamente se encontraba en la ventana.

- Sabes en realidad me agrada más como le queda el violeta a Kori- Le dije a la llorona chica, haciéndole una señal a Kori quien me comprendió perfectamente y con una sonrisa fue a buscar sus cosas a la cama de Nicole y las volvió a acomodar en su lugar, dejando las porquerías de marca de la barbie sin cerebro encima de su nueva cama, para nuestra desgracia. En ese momento llego una sonriente Karen, seguro que había tenido una buena sección de besos con Vic, pero su sonrisa se convirtió en horror al ver a la ojiazul amarrada en mi cama.

- ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?- Dijo Karen acercándose a la chica en su auxilio, pero se detuvo cuando escucho mi voz.

- No, no, no, no… esa chica está castigada y hasta que Kori no termine de arreglar el desastre que ella causo, se va a quedar ahí como esta- Dije, con una voz perversa, demonios me estaba pareciendo a mi hermano "que pasa contigo Rachel Roth". Karen se dio la vuelta para verme tumbada en su cama que quedaba en frente de la mía y me miro con confusión.

- No comprendo nada, alguien me podría explicar que rayos pasa- Dijo Karen con un tono determinado y yo diría que hasta escapo algo de enojo, pero Kori le explico todo lo que había hecho nuestra "pobrecita" prisionera y Karen luego de reír por la ocurrencia que tuvimos de mantenerla amarrada mientras Kori acababa, ayudo a Kori para hacer la agonía de Bárbara más corta.

- Y yo que pensaba que se habían convertido en asesinas en serie, pero está loca se tiene bien merecido lo que le hicieron.- Decía una divertida Karen acomodando el último objeto en la sección de Kori.

- Pero como todo lo divertido tiene que acabar no me queda más remedio que dejarte en libertad Barbarita, o que tal si mejor te torturo un poco.- Sugirió Kori con unas tijeras en su mano derecha y un mechón de cabello castaño-rojizo en su mano izquierda, Bárbara comenzó a desesperarse al creer que Kori podía llegar a cortar su preciada cabellera con olor a champú costoso. Para ser sincera Kori me empezaba a asustar, ya la había visto matar un vampiro y ahora esto, verdaderamente esa chica tenía carácter.

- Basta… Kori, sé que esta chica te molesto demasiado, pero puedes perdonarle el cabello ya que no tiene la culpa de estar en la cabeza de una tarada ¿no?- Le dije a Kori con sarcasmo para asustar más la odiosa chica, la verdad me divertía molestar a la cínica castaña, Kori entendió mi juego y me siguió la corriente

- Oh! Bueno Rach podría ser, lo voy a pensar…- Kori sé que do pensativa mirando a Bárbara y luego de torturarla unos 2 minutos volví a escuchar su voz- Bueno te tomare la palabra Rachel.- Dijo Kori divertida y aparto las tijeras de la asustada castaña, para luego soltarla por completo. Bárbara se levantó desesperada de mi cama y comenzó a amenazarnos, bueno, era de esperarse de una tarada ¿no?

- Cuando mi padre se entere de esto, van a ir a la cárcel desgraciadas, locas, psicópatas, las voy a denunciar por privación a la libertad, secuestro, intento de asesinato y… y… me voy a vengar de ustedes lo juro.- Gritaba Bárbara enfurecida causándonos más y más diversión, nunca en mi vida había reído tanto, y si se atrevía a decir algo ya lo negaríamos, no tenía pruebas de todos modos. Bárbara se metió al baño y ahí se quedó hasta que todas nos dormimos tomando la siesta de la tarde, luego la sentí salir y acostarse en la ex cama de Nicole, percibía la rabia que sentía hacia nosotras, a esa arpía teníamos que sacarla de nuestra habitación de cualquier manera.

* * *

En la habitación de los chicos estaban todos tomando su siesta de la tarde excepto un pensativo rubio a quien sus pensamientos no lo dejaban conciliar el sueño.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- Rachel- dijo el rubio mirando a la concentrada vampiresa quien hacia los ejercicios de matemáticas.

- ¿Mmm?- Fue la como siempre cortante contestación de la chica. Haciendo dudar al chico de lo que pensaba decirle.

- Em… sabes… este… eres una chica muy extraña y…- El chico era muy torpe para esas cosas, no sabía ni cómo empezar ni como terminar lo que ni siquiera había empezado. Rachel solo le clavo su intensa mirada poniéndolo más nervioso cada vez.

- ¿Y?- Pregunto Rachel sintiendo una autentica curiosidad hacia lo que quería decirle el torpe y nervioso rubio.

- Y… ¿porque?- Fue la respuesta de Garfield desviando el tema, nunca se había percatado hasta ahora del desastre que era para hablar de sentimientos, claro como nunca los tenía.

- ¿Porque, qué?- Pregunto Rachel alzando una ceja en señal de confusión.

- ¿Porque lo hiciste?, ¿porque me pediste ayuda en una materia la cual dominas a la perfección?- Pregunto Garfield, la verdad si quería saberlo, entendía que él era irresistible, pero no podía creer que Rachel una chica tan ingeniosa haya utilizado una excusa tan mediocre.

- Fue solo una excusa logan, es obvio- Respondió la chica sin inmutarse con su tono monótono y aburrido de siempre, pero logro una gran confusión en Garfield.

- ¿Una excusa?-

- Sí, eso una excusa-

- ¿Por qué habrías de hacer eso?- Pregunto Garfield acercándose a los labios de Rachel logrando el nerviosismo y el sonrojo de la chica, ahora que lo pensaba que linda se veía la pálida piel de la chica sonrojada. Garfield se acercaba más, pero en un rápido movimiento Rachel se levantó de la mesa evitando el contacto con los labios de aquel chico que le provocaba tantos deseos, pero ese era precisamente el problema, que sus deseos eran tanto lujuriosos como sedientos de sangre y ella no era precisamente la reina del control como su hermano Dick.

- Basta Logan- Dijo con determinación, pues estaba a punto de clavarle sus colmillos.

- ¿Qué pasa Rae, las veces pasadas nunca quisiste detenerlo? Además no has contestado mi pregunta.- Contesto un pícaro y seductor Garfield, poniéndose de pie para estar a la altura de la pelinegra.

- No importa porque lo hice Logan, y ya deja tus juegos de seducción si no quieres terminar siendo mi cena- Respondió Rachel con un tono irónico pero Garfield sabía que ella estaba hablando enserio.

- No me importaría, además debes admitir que sería el mejor banquete de tu vida- Respondió Garfield divertido. Él era tan cínico, tan alegre y tan despreocupado de todo y ella tan contraria a él, pero aun así le encantaba esa mujer, ¿que tenía?, él no lo sabía pero simplemente le encantaba.

- Eres la persona más testaruda que eh conocido en mi vida y créeme que ha sido bastante larga- Dijo Rachel fastidiada de la insistencia del chico.

- Y tú eres la mujer más extraña, fría, odiosa y endemoniadamente hermosa que eh visto en toda mi vida, aunque no sea ni la mitad de la tuya.- Respondió con suficiencia Garfield y sonrió con picardía al ver como la chica se ponía del color de un rubí.

- Basta…- Fue lo único que respondió Rachel avergonzada, para luego darse media vuelta e intentar desaparecer de la biblioteca. Pero como nada es tan fácil Garfield la tomo del brazo para decirle unas últimas palabras.

- Recuerda que tenemos un secreto linda, y mi silencio no es barato- Luego de que Garfield terminara de decir esto en el oído de la chica, esta lo miro con un rastro de enojo en sus hermosos ojos "caramelo" y luego se fue desconcertada de la biblioteca, mas no corriendo como una tonta, no, definitivamente ese no era su estilo, si no con paso firme y tranquilo, pero muy en sus adentros sentía como los nervios la carcomían. Garfield la siguió con la mirada hasta que su esbelta silueta desapareció por completo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin del Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- Rae, Rae, Rae… que hare contigo…- Se quedó un pensativo Garfield y termino por tomar su siesta sumido en ese pensamiento.

* * *

- Despiértate viejo, segundo periodo de clases- Le grito el musculoso en el oído al rubio quien se levantó sobresaltado. Cuando abrió los ojos, noto que todos sus compañeros ya se estaban levantando para tomar las dos clases que les faltaba. La primera de él era filosofía y luego la que todos tenían en común sin importar la edad ni el sexo, la famosa clase de artes.

- Ya voy Vic- Respondió el despeinado rubio y luego se incorporó, no le molestaba el hecho de ir a la clase, total las dos restantes las tomaba con Rachel.

* * *

Luego de que todos tomaron su primera clase de la tarde fueron a la controversial clase de artes, el salón se encontraba vacío aun, ¿Dónde estaría el profesor o profesora? Quien sabe, pero si no llegaba mejor para los chicos pues esa era la última clase que tenían que tomar y estaban agotados a pesar de haber tomado una siesta.

- Crees que la maestra no llegue- Preguntaba entusiasmado Garfield a su amigo pelinegro.

- Llegará, sin duda lo hará- Respondió Dick dañando los planes del rubio, quien pretendía que todos sus amigos y él salieran a algún lugar. En ese mismo instante apareció la dichosa profesora de artes y todos los chicos se quedaron hipnotizados al ver semejante mujer, Tenia como unos veinticinco años, la piel entre bronceada y blanca, el cabello negro y largo, el cuerpo esbelto y los ojos del color de las avellanas, una mujer verdaderamente hermosa.

- ¡Wow!- fue lo único que salió de la boca de quien menos lo esperaban, Víctor era el dueño de aquel suspiro, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su ahora celosa novia.

- Buenas Tardes chicos, mi nombre es Luna Encarnación y voy a ser su profesora de artes, este curso será el responsable de que todos ustedes se humanicen y se sensibilicen ante la sociedad. Pero no se asusten es mucho más divertido de lo que se escucha. En esta hora estaremos aprendiendo a dibujar y pintar para expresarnos, a cantar, a actuar, a cocinar aunque suene extraño, si, también aprenderemos artes culinarias, baile, modelaje, manualidades y todo lo que se me ocurra luego.- Termino su introducción la risueña profesora.

- ¿Perdón?, ¿lo que se le ocurra? ¿Acaso los profesores no deben tener un plan de clases?- Pregunto indignada Bárbara.

- Claro, pero yo suelo confiar en mis instintos, las cosas planificadas son monótonas y aburridas. Así que por ahora quiero a un chico y una chica aquí en frente, para que me demuestren su talento con… veamos… con… un poco de actuación.- Termino por decidirse, la profesora espero a que algún voluntario saltara al frente y claro que hubiera habido una si no fuera porque Bárbara Gordon había salido al baño.- Ya veo, entonces si nadie se anima yo los escogeré… veamos… tú el chico de aires misteriosos y ojos azules ¿Cómo te llamas?- Cuando la profesora dijo 'misteriosos' hiso una mueca graciosa que le saco una sonrisa al chico.

- Richard Grayson, pero todos aquí me llaman Dick- Respondió el vampiro levantándose de su silla para pararse frente a la clase como lo había ordenado la alegre profesora.

- Mucho gusto Dick- Era obvio que esa mujer iba a ser la única diversión en el colegio, pues ninguno de los otros profesores tenía ese aspecto y espíritu tan… ¿juvenil?- Bien ahora necesito una chica… am… la tengo, tú la otra misteriosa pelinegra, me encantan tus destellos morados, pero bueno al tema, tu serás la que elegirás a la chica, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- La profesora volvió a hacer el gesto gracioso cuando dijo misteriosa y todos rompieron en carcajadas. Luego entro al salón la odiosa castaña y tomo asiento.

- Rachel Roth- Respondió la linda chica y como se lo estaba esperando escucho la sensual voz de su hermano corregir su apellido.

- Rachel Grayson Roth- Corrigió Dick haciendo énfasis en su apellido paterno, a lo que Rachel rodo los ojos, Dick no acababa de entender porque su antipática hermana renegaba de su padre.

- Así que ustedes son hermanos, claro, mirándolos bien son muy parecidos, bueno Rachel escoge a la afortunada que va a mostrar su talento en la actuación con tu hermano.- Ordeno la profesora. Rachel escudriñaba con la mirada a todas las chicas, no podía darle el privilegio a cualquiera de hacer alguna escena con su hermano, todas se señalaban y alzaban la mano para que Rachel las escogiera, pero Rachel ya tenía su elegida. La chica que quería como cuñada, aunque le causara escalofríos ella sabía que esa chica era la única capaz de poner a su odioso hermanito en su lugar, no lo dudo más y esbozo su nombre.

- Koriana Anders- Dijo Rachel mirando de reojo a una furiosa Kori y provocando una sonrisita de satisfacción en los labios de su hermano.

- A ver, que se muestre la elegida ¿quién es Koriana?- Pregunto la profesora, luego de unos cortos segundos Kori se levantó de su silla y se presentó.

- Yo soy Koriana Anders, pero todos aquí me llaman Kori- Dijo Kori imitando las palabras de Dick.

- Ya veo, bueno en ese caso pasa al frente Kori, tú junto con tu compañero Dick improvisaran una escena en la que… veamos… necesitaremos alguien que nos plantee una escena, que tal tú el rubio, ¿cómo te llamas?- Volvió a cuestionar la profesora quien intentaba que la mayoría de los estudiantes participaran en su clase.

- Mi nombre es Garfield Logan, pero todos aquí me llaman Gar- Respondió Garfield burlándose de sus dos amigos, todos comenzaron a reír y luego Garfield continúo. Así estaba el panorama, la profesora le había dicho a Garfield que planteara una escena que Kori y Dick debían llevar a cabo, lo que la profesora no sabía es que había escogido a la persona de imaginación más volátil para ese trabajo.

- Mmm… veamos… ellos serán una pareja de… enamorados, pero habrá un inconveniente para su amor, ella se acaba de enterar de que él es un vampiro y ella odia los vampiros, él deberá convencerla a ella de que olvide su odio y se deje llevar en su amor.- Dijo Garfield encantando a todos con tan romántica historia, excepto claro, a Dick quien se sorprendió y decidió que después hablaría con Garfield, a Rachel quien lo apuñalo con la mirada, y a Kori quien quedo totalmente confundida, ¿Por qué Garfield la torturaba de esa manera?.

- Perfecto, me encanta esa historia, deberías ser escritor- Respondió la profesora encantada con la historia de Garfield, sin estar al tanto de la perversidad con la que fue creada por el rubio, quien solo sonrió- Bien, luces, cámara, acción.- Fue lo último que dijo la profesora para que Dick y Kori comenzaran con su "fantasiosa" actuación. Los dos chicos se quedaron estáticos sin saber qué hacer, pero luego de unos largos 60 segundos se escuchó la dulce voz de Kori.

- Aléjate de mí, ¿porque me mentiste?, sabias que odiaba todo lo que eres, ¿porque me mentiste?, te ODIO- Termino por gritarle Kori a su compañero de actuación quien torció sus labios en una sonrisa y se acercó a la chica.

- Te mentí, es cierto, no lo pude evitar, necesitaba poseerte, así es mi naturaleza y aun así me amas, atrévete a negarlo- Le decía el vampiro a la chica, seduciendo a la audiencia con cada una de sus cínicas y elegantes palabras. Kori le dio la espalda al chico y luego de un momento volvió a hablar, pero para sorpresa de todos, su vos se convirtió en sollozos, agonizantes y dulces sollozos.

- Basta, ¿no te cansas de hacerme daño?, sabes lo que significa para mí lo que le hizo tu raza a mi familia y aun así me mientes, me usas, tu solo me utilizaste todo este tiempo.- Kori se sorprendió de ella misma al notar que había envuelto parte de su vida en esa fantasía, además de su sorpresa ante las lágrimas que adornaban sus rojizas mejillas. Dick acerco sus labios detrás del oído de la pelirroja.

- Entonces sugieres que nuestro amor pague lo que paso hace años y en lo que obviamente yo no tuve nada que ver, ¿crees que yo sería capaz de hacerte daño?- Lanzo Dick esa pregunta de la cual verdaderamente quería una respuesta.

- No- Dijo Kori sin titubear- Pero debes comprender, mis sentimientos están encontrados, no puedo pensar con claridad si estas cerca, ¿porque no solo me dejas sola?- Respondió Kori con más lágrimas en los ojos, por alguna razón la escena se sentía tan real.

- Simplemente porque tu decidiste que te acompañara, cosa que no cambiaría ni aunque intentaras matarme- Fue la sencilla respuesta de Dick que albergaba mucha sinceridad, él ya tenía su presa en la mira y sencillamente no la dejaría sola nunca, o al menos hasta que lo deseara. Kori se volteo para quedar frente a frente con Dick, su respiración encontrándose, su mirada cruzándose y sus cuerpos acercándose cada vez más. Dick sintió un inesperado nerviosismo de parte de la pelirroja, cosa que lo invito a acercarse más a su rostro, pero escucho la dulce voz de ella nuevamente.

- Nunca me dejes sola, Te amo Richard Grayson- esas fueron las palabras que salieron de los finos labios de la chica, provocando un escalofrió en el cuerpo de Dick, sin duda había escuchado esas palabras muchas veces, dichas por infinidad de mujeres, pero ella, ella, le dio un toque especial. El chico sonrió maliciosamente y luego de dejar la audiencia en suspenso por algunos segundos, volvió a permitir que su exquisita voz acariciara los oídos de todos los presentes.

- Yo también te amo Koriana Anders y siempre serás mía- La última palabra fue pronunciada con tal convicción que Kori la pudo sentir real, que rayos tenía ese chico que la llamaba tanto, era tan absolutamente seductor, demonios su nombre en sus labios sonaba tan atrapante, y la famosa palabra 'te amo' era una mentira que se sentía tan bien escuchar. Luego de que todos estos pensamientos cruzaran la mente de Kori, pudo sentir la proximidad del chico, ella lo sabía, el también, sucedería, él le besaría para cerrar con broche de oro su dulce fantasía, pero justo cuando iba a suceder, se escuchó la odiosa voz de Jason Todd interrumpiendo el tan aclamado beso.

- Bravo, deberían estar en Hollywood- Aplaudía eufórico Jason al notar las intenciones de Dick con 'su' chica, porque aunque ella no lo aceptara él era el que debería estar en el lugar de ese presumido, al que no había acusado del golpe que le recibió por orgullo, si, puro y venenoso orgullo, él no iba a decirle al colegio entero que ese desgraciado era más fuerte que él, ni loco. Todos lo observaron con reclamo por interrumpir la mejor parte, a lo que Jason solo sonrió con satisfacción por haber logrado su cometido.

- ¡Qué gran intensidad! bien, eso ha estado magnifico chicos, realmente me sentí orgullosa de ser su profesora y ni siquiera les he enseñado nada aun. Fue precioso creo que tenemos dos potenciales actores en la clase, un aplauso para nuestros actores por favor.- Pidió la profesora al ver semejante espectáculo, Dick sonrió y se dirigió a su lugar y Kori aún estaba un poco sonrojada, pero después de todo no había quedado tan mal. Quizás ella y Grayson si hacia una buena pareja, siempre y cuando fuera una buena pareja de actuación claro, eso es lo único que compartiría con el patán ese, el escenario. Dirigió una última mirada indiferente a Dick y luego tomo su lugar.

- Bien, ahora todos dibujaremos algo que muestre nuestros sentimientos- Así en armonía prosiguió la clase de la radiante, armoniosa y extraña profesora. Definitivamente esa profesora es de las pocas de las que deja una hermosa huella en cada uno de sus estudiantes.

* * *

Luego de la extraña pero divertida clase de artes, y claro del incidente que paso Nicole luego de que salimos, me encamine nuevamente a mi habitación en compaña de mis dos amigas, porque creo que ya las puedo considerar así, Kori y Karen. Estábamos caminando y platicando de lo bien que actuó Kori con mi hermano, que por más que lo negara yo sabía que le llamaba la atención aunque fuera un poco y de repente escuchamos gritos que venían de la habitación de Tara, Minina y Nicole, oh! Por el amor de Dios otra vez gritos. Al igual que la vez anterior los gritos eran de la loca de Bárbara pero esta vez también venían acompañados de los de dos rubias, y la pregunta no se hizo esperar.

- ¿Qué demonios le pasara a la muñequita de cristal y a las dos rubias oxigenadas ahora?- Pregunte sarcásticamente como de costumbre.

- Quizás encontraron, el regalito que les dejamos- Respondió Kori con un rastro…, no, un rastro no, con la cara totalmente llena de absoluta maldad, y cruzando miradas cómplices con Karen. Esa chica sí que estaba chiflada, pero gracias a esa locura era mi amiga.

- ¿Que hiciste ahora Kori?- Pregunte algo inquieta al parecer me estaba acostumbrando a las travesuras de mi amiga.

- Nada, solo quise devolver el favor que Minina y Tara le hicieron a Nicole, y Karen me ayudo, solo que al parecer mate tres pájaros de un tiro. – Fue lo único que respondió dejándome con la duda, todas nos apresuramos para ver qué pasaba y lo que vimos cuando llegamos fue…, aterrorizante, había una araña del tamaño de un perro encima de la cama de Tara y la chica gritaba como desquiciada acabada de escapar del manicomio, Ok, ok, lo sé, exagere un poco lo admito, pero en realidad la araña era gigantesca, por todos los demonios, Kori está completamente loca.

- Las voy a matar, porque me hacen esto, yo no les he hecho nada, están locas, quiten esa cosa de mi cama.- Gritaba histérica Tara, completamente segura de que ese animal sobre su cama era obra de nosotras.

- ¡Oh!, ¿no hiciste nada?, haz memoria Tara sé que al menos una neurona funciona en esa cabecita hueca.- Respondió Kori, obviamente refiriéndose al desagradable incidente que la odiosa rubia había hecho pasar a nuestra amiga Nicole.

- No fui yo, lo juro- Fue la respuesta de Tara al entender de qué se trataba todo eso.

- Sí, eso díselo a tu nueva amiga, mírala que linda, quiere dormir contigo…- Se burló Karen acercándose a la cama de la chica, definitivamente, Karen y Kori eran tal para cual, estaban completamente locas, ahora entiendo porque luego de lo que paso con Nicole se desaparecieron por un instante, claro, ellas vinieron a vengarse por Nicole quien estaba en la enfermería por culpa de la rubia psicótica esa.

- ¿Qué pasa, no pudiste lidiar con la perdida de tu apuesta?- Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin si quiera poder detenerlas, Tara me miro sorprendida y las demás algo confundidas.

- ¿Tú que tienes que ver con la apuesta?, deja de interferir perra demoniaca- Pero que le pasa a esta desgraciada, como se atreve a insultarme.

- Perra no soy, pero demoniaca si, así que ándate con cuidado. Solo para refrescarte la memoria te recuerdo que la ramera que engaño a Gar fuiste tú PU…- Hubiese completado la palabra, pero no quería ser tan obscena, Tara se quedó petrificada, al parecer no podía creer que yo supiera tanto de su historia con Logan. No dijo nada más y yo solo clave mis ojos en ella. Luego de ese incomodo momento volvió a gritar como loca.

- Aléjala de mí, auxilio, lárgate de aquí loca del infierno- Gritaba histérica Tara mientras Karen la perseguía a ella y a sus dos odiosas amigas con la araña, Karen era muy valiente mira que agarrar aquella cosa. Yo solo podía reír, cada vez eran más constantes mis sonrisas y eso era algo nuevo para mí.

- Basta- Escuche decir a Kori y Karen luego de unos segundos dejo de torturar a los tres insectos con maquillaje- Espero que dejes a Nicole en paz, porque te puede ir peor, no te vuelvas a aprovechar de una debilidad como esa, pudiste haberla matado.- Dijo Kori intentando en vano crearle conciencia a la rubia y asustándola a ella y a las otras dos, pero la verdad se lo tenían bien merecido.

* * *

Luego de que termino todo el show decidimos irnos del cuarto de las brujas de plástico, a dejar el "inofensivo animal" según Karen en su jaula, y resulto ser que la gigantesca tarántula negra y amarilla, era la mascota de Karen, se llamaba Honey y vivía escondida en nuestra habitación, mira que cosas, y yo durmiendo con tanta tranquilidad.

- Buen trabajo Honey, eres una buena niña.- Dijo Karen luego de depositar el exótico animal en una jaula en el armario donde mantenía sus uniformes. Me pregunto si no le daba miedo que esa cosa escapara y se escondiera en su uniforme, pero supongo que ni siquiera vale la pena cuestionárselo.

- Bien, iré a ver cómo sigue Nicole, ¿me acompañan?- Nos preguntó Kori y ambas asentimos y fuimos a la enfermería, donde se supone que Wally llevaría a Nicole luego de lo que sucedió.

* * *

Actualizaciooooooooooón, no pueden haber quejas esta vez no tarde nada y es que mi imaginación y mi cerebro no estaban peleados así que aquí está, si quieren saber qué fue lo que le hizo Tara a la pobre Nicole:

Revieeeeeeews! Bueno, Sayonara!


	11. Elipsis

Capítulo 10: Elipsis

Karen, Rach y yo íbamos de camino a la enfermería, cuando repentinamente nos topamos con los chicos.

- Chicos también van a ver cómo sigue Nicole?- pregunto Karen abrazando a Vic.

- Sí, estamos algo preocupados después de lo que sucedió- Respondió Gar con seriedad, por primera vez en su vida- Nicole se desvaneció como un edificio en medio de un terremoto- Bueno, creo que cante victoria muy pronto.

- Fue un chiste de mal gusto, además sin ninguna gracia, Logan- Rachel se enojaba fácilmente con mi hermano, pero debo admitir que en esta ocasión tenía razón.

- Está bien, lo siento- Respondió Gar alzando las manos como si Rachel lo fuera a matar con la mirada, que hipotéticamente eso es lo que hacía.

- Bueno, continuemos- Dije antes de que comenzaran las disputas, y todos continuaron el camino hacia la enfermería en absoluto silencio. Cuando entramos pudimos notar que Nicole aun no despertaba y Wally se había quedado dormido a su lado.

- Bueno… creo que será mejor venir mañana…- Decía Rach en susurros, mientras yo cubría a Wally con una manta. Luego todos salimos de la enfermería.

- ¿Bien y ahora qué?- Pregunto Karen intentando animarnos a hacer algo, ¿pero qué haríamos encerrados en el internado a las 10:00 pm?

- Ahora a dormir- sí, eso era, Rachel tenía razón, dormir era lo más lógico. Pero al parecer Gar no pensaba igual.

- Bueno, yo pensaba que quizás podíamos escaparnos a una nueva discoteca que abrieron aquí cerca, bueno no tanto la verdad necesitaremos transporte- Dijo Gar rascándose la nuca, ¿se volvió loco? ¿Escaparnos a una discoteca?

- Yo tengo mi moto, conmigo puede ir otra persona- Dijo Dick. ¿Ósea que él apoyaba la locura de mí hermano? Bueno, era de esperarse.

- Yo paso, le tengo terror a ese ataúd sobre ruedas- Dijo Rach, ¿ósea que también estaba de acuerdo? ¿Pero se volvieron todos locos?

- Basta, ¿qué les pasa?, no iremos a ninguna parte- Dije con autoridad, ¿estos chicos se volvieron locos?

- ¿Qué pasa, la estudiante perfecta tiene miedo de que la expulsen del colegio?, que cobarde…- ¿Cobarde yo? ¿Pero que se creyó el ojiazul imbécil ese?

- Lo hare e iré con Dick en la moto- Dije, y todos se me quedaron viendo- ¿quién es cobarde ahora?- le susurre a Dick en el oído y el solo me dio una sonrisita que decía, que tonta eres, caíste. ¿Acaso me manipulo de esa manera tan estúpida? Oh, por Dios Kori… Bueno que más da, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

- Bien entonces todos los demás irán conmigo en mi bebé- Dijo Vic Refiriéndose a su auto.

- Yo no voy- dijo Rachel. Espera un momento, yo creí que había dicho que sí, ¿abre interpretado mal?

- Que, ¿porque Rach?- Pregunte, no quería que Rachel se quedara sola, no lo sé Rachel era muy rara y a veces hasta aburrida, pero de verdad quería que fuera con nosotros.

- Porque no- Fue lo único que respondió.

- Oh, sí que lo harás Rae, iras con nosotros en el auto de Vic y no tienes derecho a negarte.- Dijo Gar con autoridad y sorprendentemente, Rach ni siquiera protesto, solo lo miro con odio y se limitó a asentir de mala gana, mmm… aquí hay gato encerrado.

- Bien, entonces vamos a cambiarnos nos vemos aquí en media hora- Dijo Karen animada y todos nos retiramos a nuestra habitación.

* * *

En la habitación de los chicos, había un vampiro algo molesto e inquieto por el comportamiento de cierto chico rubio.

- Gar

- ¿Qué paso Dick?-

- ¿Por qué pusiste esa escena para Kori y para mí en la clase de artes?- pregunto un Dick curioso, aprovechando que Víctor se estaba duchando.

- Em… bueno me pareció una buena escena, supongo- Respondió sencillamente Gar.

- Sí, claro, por eso también tienes controlada a mi hermanita ¿no?- Respondió Dick, ya lo entendía todo y Garfield cada vez se ponía más nervioso.

- ¿De qué hablas viejo? Yo no… tu hermana… yo…- El chico fue interrumpido por Dick.

- Basta Gar, ni siquiera yo he logrado que mi hermana pise un centro nocturno, tu sabes nuestro secreto ¿verdad?- Fue al grano Dick, pues él no tenía paciencia para juegos de palabras, a menos que fuera con Kori, claro.

- Si, lo sé, sé que tú y tu hermana no son humanos…- Dick quedo en silencio unos segundos observando la seguridad de Gar, él pensó que se pondría nervioso o algo parecido, pero ¿desde cuándo lo había sabido y nunca sintió miedo?, él sabía que no lo había sentido, de algo le servían sus poderes para leer sentimientos.

- ¿No te da miedo que alguno de los dos pueda acabar contigo?- Pregunto Dick con toda la malicia de la que fue capaz al no percibir ni pisca de miedo en Garfield.

- No viejo, tu eres mi amigo y Rachel… ella… no lo sé, aunque aparente fuerza, es frágil- Respondió Garfield sorprendiendo a Dick, pues nunca antes alguien que se enterara de su naturaleza había querido seguir siendo su amigo. Además de lo bien que conocía a su hermana en tan poco tiempo.

- Entonces, ¿no nos vas a delatar?- Pregunto Dick para asegurarse.

- Claro que no viejo, ni siquiera había pasado por mi cerebro, yo solo quiero estar más cerca de tu hermana y esta fue la única forma que encontré.-Respondió Garfield con sinceridad en su mirada y Dick la reconoció.

- Entonces ¿esto solo se trata de mi hermana?-

- Si, ella no quiere que Kori se entere de su naturaleza-

- Yo tampoco lo quiero… por ahora-

- Está bien, eso no sucederá, pero no le digas a tu hermana que ya sabes todo, porque lo arruinarías- Dijo Garfield de manera calmada pero con autoridad.

- No lo hare, la verdad disfruto que mi hermana este obligada a socializar, pero si la dañas de cualquier forma…- Garfield no lo dejo terminar

- Eso no pasara viejo, tranquilo- Respondió el rubio con una radiante sonrisa pues su futuro cuñado estaba de su parte. Tener un vampiro de tu parte debe ser algo bueno ¿no?

- Bueno, bueno, menos romanticismo y más acción- Dijo Víctor quien ya estaba listo, haciéndole una señal a Garfield para que se fuera a bañar, Garfield iba a entrar al baño, pero antes Dick le dedico unas palabras casi en secreto.

- Escogiste muy bien a quien chantajear, yo ya te hubiese convertido en mi cena- Dijo el escalofriante vampiro, de ninguna manera podía perder el toque, él no era muy pasivo que digamos. Garfield trago profundo y le dio una débil sonrisa a Dick para después desaparecer dentro del baño.

Cuando todos los chicos estuvieron listos, solo esperaban por las chicas que se estaban tardando bastante, pero bueno considerando que son chicas, que le iban a hacer. Víctor tenía un pantalón negro con zapatos de igual color, un reloj de oro y una camisa de botones azul cielo. El moreno estaba vestido muy elegante como de costumbre, esa era una de las cosas preferidas de su novia Karen. Dick vestía un casual pantalón crema con una camisa de manga larga negra y zapatos de igual color, una pulsera de plata y su cabello peinado por primera vez, no es que su cabello fuera un desastre, pero como era tan liso solo caía sobre su misterioso rostro, en este caso no, él lo había puesto de puntas con un claro exceso de gel para el cabello, pero este nuevo estilo lo hacía lucir muy guapo. Por último, pero no menos importante, se encontraba el despreocupado del grupo, con un aspecto que iba a tono con su personalidad. Tenía unos jeans desgastados con una camisa de botones violeta oscuro, solo que al parecer Garfield no entendía que los botones se cerraban y tenía unos tres abiertos dándole ese aspecto tan sexy y confiado que lo caracterizaba, su ligero look iba acompañado de una cadenita de piezas en madera y unos zapatos negros, y su cabello rubio y rebelde como siempre. Las chicas tardaban y tardaban y tardaban y lograron crear desesperación en ellos, así que Víctor decidió tomar medidas en el asunto.

- Hola, ¿Karen y para qué hora piensan que estarán listas?- Pregunto Víctor luego de darle una llamada a Karen desde se móvil, pero la desesperación le gano a Garfield y le arrebato el celular a Víctor.

- Si Karen, ya lleguen, apúrense nos han tenido una hora esperando, les aclaro que no vamos a una pasarela solo es una discoteca por el amor de Dios.- Decía Garfield desesperado.

- Lo se Gar pero es que Rachel no quiere salir del baño.-

- Pásamela-

- No Gar, no es exactamente que no quiere, es que no se atreve, si la presionas caerá en una crisis nerviosa- decía Karen como siempre exagerando todo.

- ¿Pero y porque esta tan nerviosa?, solo vamos a divertirnos un poco…- Garfield no comprendía los nervios de Rachel.

- Lo que sucede es que Rach se vistió demasiado sencilla para ir a la discoteca y Kori y yo decidimos obligarla a usar una ropa que Nicole olvido aquí y ahora no quiere salir, porque dice que la ropa demasiado ajustada no va con ella y mucho menos los escotes, no lo sé…- Respondió Karen. Garfield solo se imaginaba la hermosa figura de Rachel con ropa demasiado ceñida al cuerpo, sin duda se debía ver bien, tenía que hacerla bajar a como dé lugar.

- Pásamela Karen- Dijo Garfield perdiendo la paciencia, por lo que Karen dudo en pasarle el teléfono a Rachel, pero termino por hacerlo.

- No quiero hablar con nadie, solo me quedare aquí, vayan y diviértanse ustedes.- Decía Rachel mientras se miraba al espejo y por fin Karen logro abrir la puerta.

- Contesta el maldito teléfono Rach. Dios, te ves tan hermosa, no entiendo porque no te gusta.- Dijo Karen extendiéndole el móvil a Rachel y no le quedo de otra más que contestarle a Garfield.

- Bueno-

- ¿Rachel que demonios sucede?- Cuestiono Garfield con claro fastidio en su voz.

- Logan…- Garfield no la dejo continuar.

- No, escúchame, sabes una cosa Rae eres la chica más linda que he visto, y con la ropa que sea te vas a ver genial, solo ya vámonos- Dijo Garfield con sinceridad.

- Buen intento Logan, pero no lo hare, dejen de retrasarse por mí y solo váyanse de una vez por todas- Respondió Rachel con su típica voz desinteresada.

- Nunca pensé que yo sería quien te dijera esto a ti pero te estas comportando como una niña inmadura y malcriada Rachel, o nos vamos de una vez o acabo con tu secreto.- Dijo Garfield con notable enojo en su voz. Rachel se quedó en silencio unos segundos, ella no quería perder la amistad que había logrado con todos, pues era la primera vez que tenía amigos, y debía admitir que se sentía muy bien.

- Está bien… y vete al demonio- Dijo Rachel fastidiada y por fin se fueron todas las chicas.

Cuando las chicas llegaron al punto de encuentro dejaron a los chicos con la boca abierta, pues se veían tan sexys como hermosas. Karen tenía una minifalda de mezclilla ceñida al cuerpo, una blusa amarilla con un cinturón negro en la cintura y unos tacones cerrados del color del cinturón. El cabello lo llevaba suelto y rizado y estaba muy bien maquillada con sombra amarilla en los ojos y labial rojo. A su lado venia Kori con un mini vestido strapless ceñido al cuerpo, era blanco con detalles en color oro resaltando el hermoso bronceado de su piel, traía un lindo, pero pequeño bolso de color oro también y sus zapatos eran unos hermosos tacones abiertos con cintas amarradas a los tobillos del color del bolso. La pelirroja llevaba su cabello suelto pero con un poco de onda que se hizo con las tenazas, su maquillaje era sencillo y natural pero le iluminaba el rostro, tenía un poco de sombra blanca y dorada en sus ojos, rímel negro para alargar sus pestañas y sus labios de un rosa pálido que le daban ese aire angelical que tanto le encantaba a Dick. Atrás de las dos chicas se encontraba una avergonzada Rachel, su vestimenta era todo lo contrario a la de Kori, si bien Kori parecía un sexy angelito caído del cielo, Rachel parecía salida del mismo infierno.

La chica vestía un pantalón en cuero negro, totalmente ceñido al cuerpo marcando sus piernas hasta los tobillos y sus glúteos a la perfección, con una blusa azul oscuro de tirantes y amarrada a la cintura, dejando al descubierto el pálido vientre de la chica, y aunque las chicas insistieron en que no lo hiciera ella decidió llevar una chamarra también en cuero negra. Sus zapatos eran unas botas negras hasta el tobillo con tacón. Su cabello estaba suelto hasta los hombros como siempre y su maquillaje era digno de la gótica que era ella, tenía el delineador de ojos bien marcado alrededor de estos, haciéndolos más grandes e intensificando el fingido color caramelo de sus lentes de contacto. Su sombra era color negra con destellos azul oscuro y al igual que Kori tenía rímel para alargar sus pestañas. Las chicas no la dejaron colocarse labial negro, así que opto por usar uno color vino.

Las chicas se espantaron cuando vieron todo el maquillaje que saco Rachel, pero luego quedaron totalmente sorprendidas al ver que Rachel dominaba el arte del maquillaje a la perfección y dejaron que ella fuera quien las maquillara, lo que también las sorprendió porque Rachel supo respetar los gustos de cada una a pesar de que ella tenía un hermoso y perfecto maquillaje gótico.

Rachel aún se escondía un poco detrás de Kori, le avergonzaba la ropa, en especial ese pantalón tan ajustado y esa blusa tan corta y esos tacones tan altos, bueno en resumidas cuentas toda la ropa le parecía vergonzosa. ¿Cómo es que Nicole usaba ese tipo de ropa? Pero luego recordó que prefirió usar la ropa de Nicole porque la de Kori además de que era demasiado corta, también era de colores demasiado claros y eso no iba con ella, y la de Karen bueno… ¿qué se puede decir de Karen?, todo corto y ajustado además de que la mayoría de su ropa eran faldas y Rachel odiaba las faldas. Definitivamente el estilo que más se acercaba al de ella, era el de Nicole. Dick tomo a su hermana por el brazo y la saco de la protección de Kori dejando la chica al descubierto.

- ¡Wow! ¿A quién le debemos la vista?- Pregunto Dick sorprendido ante el look de su hermana.

- A Nicole- Respondió Kori.

- Basta Dick, ya sé que me veo ridícula – Dijo Rachel bajando el rostro.

- De que hablas Rach, nunca en toda mi vida te había visto más hermosa- Dijo Dick sonriéndole dulcemente a Rachel dándole la seguridad que tanto necesitaba. Kori nunca había visto aquella sonrisa tan tierna en los labios del pelinegro. Sin duda, amaba a su hermana.

- Gracias Dick- Dijo Rachel devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Bueno, demasiada charla y más acción, creo que mañana más de uno se quedara pegado a la cama…- Bromeo Víctor mientras le abría la puerta a su novia para que subiera al coche.

- Gracias, todo un caballero como siempre- Dijo Karen subiendo al coche y guiñándole un ojo a Víctor. También pudo observar que Garfield hizo lo mismo con Rachel, pero esta solo lo miro y se subió al coche sin ningún gesto en su rostro.

- Y bien… ¿cómo piensas subir a la moto con ese vestido?- Pregunto Dick con tono burlón ya incorporado en la motocicleta.

- Solo obsérvame- Dijo Kori subiendo a la moto sin ningún remordimiento, dándole a Dick una excelente vista de sus piernas. Dick solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- Bien, sujétate fuerte, me gusta la velocidad- Intento intimidar a la linda chica.

- Vaya Grayson, tenemos algo en común al fin- Le respondió Kori sonriendo, y Dick puso la motocicleta en marcha con bastante velocidad, sintió como la pelirroja cada vez se abrazaba más a él, y logro escabullirse entre los sentimientos de esta, solo para darse cuenta de que estaba asustada y a la vez emocionada. Al percibir el miedo de la chica, Dick sonrió y luego aumento la velocidad de la motocicleta hasta llegar al límite de esta. Kori hundió su cabeza en la espalda de Dick y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, justo la sensación que él estaba buscando.

* * *

En la enfermería del colegio una linda chica de cabello castaño y ojos amarillos se despertaba del shock en el que había caído.

- W… ¿Wally?- Balbuceo Nicole incorporándose en la camilla de la enfermería, confundida al ver al pelirrojo dormido a su lado. Wally no despertó así que Nicole comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

- Daria lo que fuera por despertar así todos los días- Dijo Wally con una sonrisa hacia la chica causando un notable sonrojo en ella.- Y… ¿ya te sientes mejor?- Pregunto Wally.

- Eso creo…- Dijo Nicole recordando el horrible incidente.

~~~~Flash Back~~~~

La linda castaña iba caminando hacia su locker y al abrirlo encontró en el la peor pesadilla de su vida, una serpiente. La chica cayó desmayada en el suelo y lo único que se veía cerca era la sonrisa maligna de dos rubias y una chica de pelo cobrizo.

~~~~~Fin del Flash back~~~~

- ¿Nicole por qué le tienes tanto miedo a las serpientes?- Pregunto Wally inocentemente.

- Mmm… bueno, cuando era pequeña estaba con mi madre en un bosque que quedaba cerca de mi casa. En el que estábamos recolectando fruta, me aburrí y me fui a jugar, y mi madre se fue a la casa sin avisarme que se iba, luego de buscarla un rato me di por vencida, pero justo en el momento en que me dirigía a mi casa, una serpiente me ataco. Era venenosa y si no hubiese sido porque el hermano de Tara me encontró, no hubiera sobrevivido al ataque. Desde ese día le tengo pánico a las serpientes y si veo una simplemente no puedo controlar mi reacción.

- ¿Entonces Tara sabe de la fobia que sientes hacia esos animales?- Pregunto Wally sin poder creer que Tara lo haya hecho adrede.

- Si, la odiosa esa estaba con su hermano cuando paso todo, ¿porque la pregunta?- Cuestiono Nicole sin interpretar la gravedad del asunto.

- Es que las chicas están seguras de que fue ella quien puso el animal en tu locker- Dijo Wally

- Claro… como no puede darme cuenta, fue por la maldita apuesta. Esa desgraciada me las va a pagar- Decía Nicole enojada, entendiendo todo lo que había sucedido.

- Pero, si fue ella de verdad, necesita un psicólogo, como se atreve a hacer semejante atrocidad a sabiendas de que pudo ocasionarte un infarto o algo parecido.- Decía Wally indignado.

- No sé lo que necesite, pero yo la matare- Nicole estaba verdaderamente enojada, ni siquiera cuando tuvo la discusión con Wally en la cafetería había estado así.

- ¡Oh! ¿La mataras? Mmm… ya que no quiero enemigas como tú te ayudare en lo que necesites Niki- Dijo Wally riendo a la vez que acariciaba la mejilla de la chica. Nicole volvió a sonrojarse y le brindo una sonrisa al chico. Lo que ambos ignoraban es que ya esa venganza había sido consumada.

* * *

En el estacionamiento de la discoteca se encontraban seis chicos muy interesados en el excéntrico lugar.

- Elipsis, ¡Wow! Está súper, es algo gótico ¿no?- Dijo Garfield leyendo el nombre de la discoteca, mientras miraba la decoración del lugar. Tenía cruces negras en las paredes y dos lapidas en la entrada adentro de cada una había un espejo para reflejar al perteneciente de ella. Las luces de adentro eran rojas y cada vez que se reflejaban en las personas dejaban ver la diversión que traía el lugar.

- Si, lo es- Contesto Rachel entrando al lugar, Garfield y Dick se quedaron para entrar al último y no pudieron resistir la curiosidad de mirar dentro de la lápida y Garfield se llevó una gran sorpresa.

- Te puedes reflejar…- Dijo en tono de sorpresa.

- Los humanos están muy equivocados, ¿Por qué no me iba a poder reflejar si tú me puedes ver? No soy producto de tu imaginación ¿o sí?- Dick jugaba un poco con la mente de Garfield.

- No lo creo-

- Entonces es por eso que me reflejo, porque soy real, los humanos y sus incoherencias- Dijo Dick riendo y luego entro en el lugar seguido de Garfield.

- Allí están los demás- Dijo Garfield señalando a donde estaban las chicas con Víctor y ambos se dirigieron al lugar. Los chicos escogieron una mesa roja que estaba en el fondo, con un gran asiento en forma de semicírculo, las tres chicas estaban una al lado de la otra y Víctor al otro lado de Karen, los chicos se sentaron al lado de su amigo y ahí estuvieron platicando, bailando y cantando hasta que Dick llamo al mesero y les ofreció algo de beber a todos. Víctor pidió una cerveza, Garfield una bebida tropical, Karen una Margarita, Rachel un refresco y Kori un Martini. Dick opto por un Wiski a las rocas. Luego de unos minutos el mesero volvió con las bebidas y todos comenzaron a beberlas.

- Esta deliciosa- Expreso Karen con la energía que la caracterizaba.

- Si quieres mas solo avísame bella- Le dijo en el oído su tierno novio quien ya estaba a la mitad de su cerveza y Karen le brindo una de sus radiantes sonrisas.

- ¿Bailamos?- Cuestiono Dick con una indescifrable sonrisa, extendiéndole la mano a la hermosa pelirroja.

- Vaya Grayson hoy estas muy galante, ¿buscas algo en especial?- Pregunto la chica con voz juguetona y mirando a Dick intensamente.

- Confío en que eso lo puedes descubrir por ti misma, Anders- Respondió el chico sonriéndole a la linda pelirroja, pero no lo pensó más de dos veces y tomo la mano del vampiro quien la llevo a la pista de baile en la que sonaba una canción bastante prendida. Ambos comenzaron a bailar olvidándose del mundo que los rodeaba. Mientras que en la mesa Víctor invitaba a su novia a la pista de baile pues la canción que estaba sonando fue la testigo de su primer beso, Karen no lo pensó ni siquiera una vez y salto a la pista de baile con su novio, dejando solos a Garfield y a Rachel en la mesa.

- ¿Rae bailamos?- Pregunto Garfield intentando ser cortes con la chica ya que en todo el camino la noto más fría de lo normal.

- Qué más da mi opinión, si de todos modos me obligaras a hacerlo…- Fue la sarcástica respuesta de la pelinegra.

- No, no lo hare, pero si quieres aburrirte hazlo sola- Respondió Garfield y saco otra chica a bailar. Rachel lo miro con desinterés y volvió a voltearse hacia la mesa.

En ese mismo instante empezó a sonar la típica canción lenta y romántica.

- Mmm…- Kori no sabía qué hacer, si seguir bailando, si reírse, si llorar, no lo sabía, pero tenía que hacer algo, así que con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas volvió a hablar pero la intensa mirada del ojiazul la hipnotizaba casi de manera sobrehumana.

- Y…- Volvió a balbucear la chica, pero no termino la frase ya que fue interrumpida por unos fuertes brazos que la sujetaban.

- ¿Te vas?- Pregunto el chico con notable curiosidad en su mirada.

- Sí, no me gustan las canciones lentas, me aburren- Respondió la chica.

- Mmm… yo creo que estas nerviosa- Dijo el soberbio chico.

- No te las des de Brad Pitt que no te queda- dijo la chica mirándolo a los ojos.

- No es por eso, simplemente creí que eras más persistente- Respondió el odioso vampiro confundiendo la chica.

- No entiendo a qué te refieres- Respondió sencillamente dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos.

- Creí que querías descubrir mis verdaderas intenciones- Dijo Dick en el oído de la pelirroja haciéndole recordar la pregunta que le hizo antes de aceptar bailar. Kori se volteo y lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿Entonces me concede esta pieza caballero?- Pregunto la chica dispuesta a averiguar lo que buscaba el misterioso chico, sorprendiendo con ese acto a Dick.

- Por supuesto bella dama- Dijo el chico siguiéndole la corriente a la hermosa pelirroja, la tomo de la mano y luego la abrazo y la junto con su cuerpo para bailar, posando su barbilla encima del hombro de la chica, mientras esta posaba su cabeza en el pecho de él.

- ¿Y dime Anders, que sucedió con tu collar?- Pregunto Dick muy curioso al sentir el hermoso y sabroso cuello de la chica desnudo.

- Mmm… no es algo de tu incumbencia Grayson no seas curioso…- Respondió la chica acomodándose más y más en su pecho, increíblemente nunca se había sentido mejor.

- ¿Un regalo de Jason Todd quizás?- Pregunto Dick ignorando la anterior respuesta de Kori, él quería indagar en el tema.

- No, definitivamente él no tendría el gusto suficiente para regalar tan fina joya Grayson… - Respondió Kori, definitivamente sacarle información sería más difícil de lo que pensó.

- ¿Entonces? Claro, si no es mucha indiscreción- Dijo Dick, ¿dónde estaba el maldito collar?

- Si, lo es Grayson, ¿porque te importa tanto quien me regalo la joya?, ¿acaso será posible un Richard Grayson celoso de la chica que más detesta?- Dijo Kori con malicia, sorprendiéndose ella misma de lo que acababa de decir, y Dick solo le sonrió como de costumbre.

- Nunca dije que te detestaba Koriana- Dijo Dick evadiendo con astucia la pregunta de la chica, no podía decirle que él no podría estar celoso de el mismo, ¿o si podía?

- No necesitas decirlo- Dijo Kori sin más.

- Tienes razón- Escupió el antipático chico causando la indignación de Kori- pero lo que busco no es fastidiarte si eso es lo que crees.- Termino por decir en el oído de la chica.

- Entonces que buscas Grayson, ¿qué quieres de mí?- Pregunto la chica más confundida que al principio.

- No debes hacer preguntas peligrosas si no estás segura de querer saber la respuesta, linda- Fue la confusa respuesta del chico y en ese mismo instante acabo la canción y Dick tomo a Kori por la mano para llevarla de vuelta a la mesa, pero Kori se soltó del agarre del chico porque su móvil estaba sonando.

- Es Nicole iré a contestar afuera, dile a los demás que vuelvo luego- Dijo Kori antes de salir corriendo hacia la salida.

* * *

Garfield se encontraba bailando con la chica con la que pretendía molestar a Rachel, miraba a la mesa una y otra vez y Rachel seguía petrificada en la mesa, hasta que de un momento a otro se sintió mal y se dirigió al baño del lugar. Garfield que no le quitaba el ojo de encima, la vio y fue en su dirección.

- ¡Oh! Discúlpame, pero debo irme- Dijo Garfield antes de dejar a la chica sola. El rubio se dirigió hacia los baños y allí espero a que Rachel saliera de alguno.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Logan? – cuestiono la chica con una voz claramente agotada.

- Asegurándome de que estés bien, te ves… ¿Rachel te sientes bien?- Dijo Garfield mirando a Rachel quien estaba más pálida de lo normal y se notaba que estaba muy mareada.

- Si Logan estoy muy bien…- Dijo Rachel y acto seguido se mareo un poco y se sujetó de la pared. Garfield se asunto un poco y la sujeto por la cintura.

- ¿Segura?- Pregunto el chico, Rachel solo asintió con la cabeza y para sorpresa de Garfield lo abrazo.

- ¿Rae…?- Garfield volvió a pronunciar, Rachel tenía su barbilla apoyada en el hombro del rubio, estaba muy mareada pues no había "comido" hacia unas 2 semanas. Rachel no podía resistir el deseo que tenía por Garfield, cualquier otro sí, pero resistir querer comerse a Garfield era demasiado.

- Logan por favor vete y déjame sola- Dijo la pelinegra soltándose del abrazo.

- No lo hare te ves muy mal Rachel, necesitas ayuda o te vas a desvanecer- Respondió el chico, Rachel hacia todo lo posible por mantener sus deseos controlados, pero cada vez se le complicaba más.

- Logan vete ya, créeme estas corriendo peligro aquí- Dijo Rachel sentándose en el suelo en una parte considerablemente oscura del lugar y cubriendo su cara con ambas manos para contener la sed de sangre.

- Sabes, no te tengo miedo…- Dijo Garfield sentándose a su lado y acariciando el cabello de la chica, lo que la descontrolaba aún más. Él ya tenía una idea de lo que pasaba.

- Basta Garfield necesitas IRTE y decirle a mi hermano que venga, no voy a aguantar mucho más con pensamientos coherentes, VETE.- Decía Rachel totalmente aturdida y cegada por la ansiedad que le producía el olor del rubio.

- No lo hare, es hora de que dejes de esconderte tras tu hermano y aprendas a controlarte sola y lo vas a hacer conmigo.- Dijo Garfield con firmeza levantando la barbilla de la chica y mirándola a sus ojos que empezaban a cristalizarse por las lágrimas que intentaban salir.

- Basta, no estamos para experimentos ahora Logan, necesito que te vayas de aquí antes de que te arrepientas de no haberlo hecho, esto no es un maldito juego Logan.- Decía Rachel recordando lo intensa y manipuladora que se volvía cuando tomaba su forma de vampiresa.

- Me quedare aquí contigo no me importa lo que pase, ¿está bien?- Dijo Garfield abrazando nuevamente a la aparentemente indefensa vampiresa. Rachel no aguanto más y sus colmillos crecieron buscando el cuello del chico. Cuando Rachel lo iba a morder respiro profundo y Garfield sintió como ella apretaba su brazo con fuerza para controlarse y no hacerlo, era la primera vez que lograba control en su vida. Se retiró un poco y luego sintió como Garfield la volvió a juntar con su cuerpo.

- Hazlo Rae, necesitas hacerlo estas muy débil, hazlo de una vez…- La alentó Garfield, Rachel se quedó perpleja, era la primera vez que alguien le pedía que lo hiciera. Se concentró un momento pero no podía sentir el miedo de Garfield.

- No sabes lo que dices Garfield, yo no soy como mi hermano, él sabe cuándo parar y se puede controlar, pero yo no, yo te matare si lo hago.- Dijo Rachel en el oído del chico, Garfield sintió sus colmillos rozar con su piel y se puso un poco nervioso pero no le importaba nada de eso, él sabía que Rachel estaba muy débil y que necesitaba sangre y él estaba dispuesto a dársela.

- Confío en ti- Fue lo único que dijo Garfield y luego acerco a Rachel más a su cuello. Rachel ya no aguanto más y sus ojos enrojecieron, aunque no eran visibles bajo los lentes de contacto, aferro sus manos a los brazos del rubio y luego acerco su boca al oído del chico.

- Te prometo que no dolerá- Le dijo y luego esbozo una sonrisa siniestra, y sin más espera le clavo los colmillos y comenzó a succionar la deliciosa sangre del rubio. Garfield sintió un poco de dolor cuando lo hizo pero nada que no se pudiera aguantar, "la gente es muy exagerada", pensó y luego de unos largos segundos tomo a Rachel por la cintura para separarla, pero "sorpresa" Rachel en su forma vampírica era mucho más fuerte que él.

- Rachel basta…- Dijo el chico la primera vez, pero Rachel pareció ni siquiera escucharlo- Rachel…- Dijo un poco más bajo, poco a poco perdía la fuerza- Rae... me está matando- susurro con sus últimas fuerzas pero Rachel no se detuvo. Garfield se desmayó, Rachel por fin volvió en sí y lo soltó.

* * *

Garfield vivira? si quieren saberlo ya saben:

Revieeeews!

bueno... bye, bye!

Buejajaja tienen que esperar para saber que pasa con Garfield (risa malevola)

Ok Sayonara!


	12. Culpable

Recapitulación:

-"Rachel basta…- Dijo el chico la primera vez, pero Rachel pareció ni siquiera escucharlo- Rachel…- Dijo un poco más bajo, poco a poco perdía la fuerza- Rae... me está matando- susurro con sus últimas fuerzas, pero Rachel no se detuvo. Garfield se desmayó y Rachel por fin volvió en sí y lo soltó."

Capítulo 11: Secuestro

-Garfield, no, Garfield, demonios lo mate… lo mate- Decía la chica llorando por lo bajo y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que no había cerrado la herida, Rachel lamio el cuello del chico y cerro la herida para evitar que se desangrara más de lo que ya había succionado ella.- Garfield por favor despierta, yo no quería…- La chica seguía llorando, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si él seguía con vida tan si quiera. La pelinegra acerco su oído al pecho del chico, y escucho un vago latido. Estaba vivo, si, estaba vivo.- Garfield no te mueras por favor… yo no quería… yo… yo te quiero imbécil… despierta- decía Rachel entre lágrimas y sollozos. En ese momento vio al principio del pasillo la inconfundible silueta de su hermano.

-Richard- Grito Rachel y Dick se acercó rápidamente, definitivamente ese era un grito de desesperación de su hermanita.

-Que pasa Rae, ¿demonios, que le hiciste?- Dijo Dick cuando vio la escena, Rachel estaba arrodillada en el suelo y la cabeza de Garfield descansaba en sus piernas. Eso sin decir que la cara de Rachel estaba machada de sangre alrededor de la boca.

-No está muerto, es mi culpa, no pude… no pude…- Rachel tenía un notable ataque de nervios y Dick mantenía la esperanza, siempre habría algo que hacer si sigue vivo.

-Está bien Rach tranquilízate y ve a lavarte la cara, luego tráeme alcohol, no se te hará difícil conseguir, en este lugar es lo más que abunda.- Dijo Dick revisando los signos vitales de Garfield. Rachel corrió hacia el baño y se limpió, luego recordó que su hermano no se había acabado el wiski y fue a la mesa a buscarlo y lo trajo. Cuando llegó, Dick tenia las piernas de Garfield levantadas.

-Está bien, eso servirá, colócale un poco en el cuello y lo demás que lo huela.- Rachel hizo lo que su hermano le dijo y Garfield poco a poco empezó a reaccionar.

-Garfield- Rachel deslizo su mano por la cara del chico y el solo la miro con sus hermosos ojos verdes aun un poco desconcertado.- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto la chica muy preocupada.

-Eso creo, una simple mordida no acabara conmigo hermosa- Dijo Garfield.

-Creído- Respondió Rachel sonriéndole por primera vez. Garfield intento ponerse de pie, pero no lo logro.

-Todavía estas muy débil hermano, debes descansar- Rachel se quedó perpleja al ver el trato de Dick hacia Garfield, verdaderamente le debía tener aprecio- Rae, ve a buscar a Vic y dile que Gar no se siente bien, que por favor lo lleve a descansar al internado, yo luego los alcanzo con Kori.-

-Está bien- Dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie para buscar a Víctor. Luego de unos minutos llegó con Víctor y Karen para llevarse a Garfield y Dick se fue a buscar a Kori.

* * *

Afuera de la discoteca se encontraba la linda pelirroja, en una parte no muy alumbrada pues era en donde único escuchaba a Nicole.

-Si Nicole ya nosotras nos desquitamos de esa rubia teñida, no es necesario que le hagas nada, aunque si quieres venganza, adelante.- Decía Kori sin percatarse de la cercanía de alguien muy conocido para ella.

-Hola preciosa- Esa voz… sin duda alguna era la del vampiro que tanto la atormentaba y ella sin sus armas, y ahora ¿qué demonios se supone que iba a hacer?

-Nicole hablamos luego- Dijo la chica colgando el móvil y mirando a todas partes, pero de nuevo estaba demasiado oscuro, mas no tanto como otras veces al menos en esta ocasión se podían diferenciar algunas siluetas. Kori de repente sintió su cintura atrapada entre las manos del vampiro.

-Vaya, tiempo sin saber de ti vampiro de pacotilla- Dijo Kori con malicia.

-Sé que me extrañabas hermosa.- Respondió Dick sonriendo. No había mucha luz, pero Kori veía la hermosa sonrisa del vampiro y sus dos finos y enormes colmillos.

-Y ese milagro… te dejas ver más de lo común- Dijo Kori intrigada.

-Bueno… quizás eh decidido confesarte mi identidad lentamente- Dijo el chico extendiendo más su sonrisa.

-Quizás…- Respondió la chica fingiendo desinterés.

-¿Dónde está el collar que te obsequie?- Pregunto el vampiro, ahora Kori no podría decirle que no era de su importancia.

-No te importa- Quizás había asumido las cosas muy rápido.

-Si, de hecho si, ten muy presente que la promesa que te hice la cumpliré con él o sin él, el que lo hayas desechado no cambia nada linda.- amenazo el chico.

-No lo deseché, solo lo olvide hoy, ese collar representa el recuerdo de que nunca dejare que cumplas tu amenaza.- Respondió Kori enojada.

-Sí, eso lo veremos preciosa, ahora me voy, adiós- Dijo el vampiro dándole un fugaz beso en los labios y desapareciendo de su vista por completo, dejando a Kori completamente confundida y sonrojada.

-¡Hey! Anders, nos vamos, ven aquí- Apareció Dick con su motocicleta, todo paso tan rápido que a Kori no le dio tiempo a razonar nada, solo se subió a la motocicleta y abrazo a Dick con fuerza. Así estuvo todo el camino, en silencio recordando las palabras del vampiro. Siempre que aparecía la dejaba muy confundida. Por fin llegaron al colegio, Dick estaciono la motocicleta y se escabulleron antes de que el vigilante los viera. Luego de correr a un lugar seguro, Dick se detuvo y se volteó para ver a la chica.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto el muy cínico, sabiendo exactamente lo que le pasaba. Kori lo abrazo, cosa que lo sorprendió demasiado.

-Tengo miedo…- Se atrevió a confesarle, Dick sonrió mientras seguía abrazando a Kori.

-¿Miedo? ¿A que le temes?- Se atrevió a preguntar aun sonriendo, él sabía muy bien que con todo el lío de la promesa la tenía bastante asustada, lo podía sentir y eso le encantaba, por fin sentía a la chica un poco más vulnerable, poco a poco conseguía lo que quería. No es que el fuera un mal ser humano, es que simplemente no era uno.

-Em… nada, olvídalo…- Dijo Kori alejándose del abrazo de Dick y continúo su camino. Dick la siguió y repentinamente la tomo por la mano.

-Que… ¿qué sucede?- Pregunto la pelirroja al sentir la cercanía del chico. Dick se acercó más a la boca de la chica, noto que esta cerró los ojos.

-Nada…- Dijo el chico separándose de la pelirroja y esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

-Eres un imbécil Grayson, no sé cómo pude pensar que nos podríamos llevar mejor eres un… tarado.- Kori enfureció, el muy desgraciado le había hecho creer que la iba a besar, Dick reía cada vez con más ganas.

-Si, tan 'imbécil' y tan 'tarado' que hace unos segundos hubieses dado lo que fuera por un beso mío.- Respondió el descarado chico, ganándose una bofetada de la pelirroja.- ¡Oh! Ese golpe salió del alma, ¿eso quiere decir que te lastime? – Seguía riendo el chico al ver como Kori se enojaba con cada palabra que él pronunciaba.- Está bien no te enojes, te voy a recompensar, ven esta ves si te besare, lo prometo.- Termino de burlarse el chico tomando a la pelirroja por la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo.

-Vete a la mierda imbécil- Grito la chica dándole un empujón, y luego siguió su camino, dejando al vampiro solo y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Vaya… Nunca te había visto esperar tanto por una mortal…- Se escuchó la voz de una mujer a sus espaldas.

-La chica me gusta Greta, así que déjala en paz a ella y a su hermano, si no te las veras conmigo y eso no te conviene. – Respondió Dick sin ni siquiera voltearse a ver a la odiosa vampiresa, quien ya estaba a su lado.

-Correcto, no me conviene, así que los dejare en paz… por ahora. Pero tú volverás a ser mío Richard- Respondió la Vampiresa con un tono pícaro.

-Se vale soñar…- Dijo el chico- ¡Ah! Mi más sentido pésame, envíale flores a Ben de mi parte y dile que mi hermana era demasiada clase para él- Termino Dick causando el enojo de Greta.

-Bastardo- Pronuncio la mujer ahora con un tono enojado.

-Lo soy- Respondió Dick sonriendo y luego desapareció en uno de los múltiples pasillos del colegio. La vampiresa se fue lo más rápido que pudo para no ser vista por nadie.

* * *

En la habitación de los chicos se encontraba en su cama un todavía mareado Garfield, Rachel miraba desde la puerta sintiéndose culpable de que el chico estuviera en esa situación.

-Rae… ven aquí- Dijo Garfield con un tono amable hacia la chica, aunque nadie lo supiera en la habitación, Garfield estaba seguro que la linda pelinegra se sentía culpable por su debilidad.

-Yo…- Rachel dio un paso y luego se volteó y salió corriendo de la habitación.

-¿Rachel?- Karen salió corriendo tras ella.- Rachel que sucede ¿estás bien?- Pregunto Karen preocupada cuando alcanzo la pelinegra.

-Es mi culpa- Dijo Rachel y lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos- Yo tengo la culpa- Karen la abrazo y comenzó a preocuparse.

-¿La culpa de que Garfield este así? Rachel por Dios eso es imposible a menos que tengas el poder de hacer a la gente desmayarse, y no lo tienes, deja de llorar Rach tranquila.- Decía Karen ignorando la verdad, intentaba tranquilizar a Rachel.

-Karen fue mi culpa… yo… casi lo….- Rachel no podía dejar de sentirse culpable, suspiro y volvió a hablar decidida- Karen yo soy… es decir todo esto es mi culpa, solo déjame sola por favor.- Karen no comprendía porque Rachel insistía en que todo era su culpa, pero la dejo sola como ella se lo pidió.

* * *

Demonios ¿por qué no logro controlarme?, ¿Por qué?, ¿y por qué Logan me causa tantos deseos?, simplemente no me puedo controlar cuando está cerca, es frustrante, pero le debo una disculpa y se la daré mañana cuando lo vea, quizás hasta le explique… Maldita sea, él intento ayudarme y yo casi lo mato. ¿A caso el habrá escuchado mis palabras?, no, definitivamente no, él estaba inconsciente y… ¿y qué demonios le pasa a Kori?

- Kori- Grite, quería saber porque mi amiga estaba tan enojada. Pero cuando me miro me percaté de que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Me acerque a ella y la abrace por instinto, eso no era algo que yo hiciera muy seguido, pero sentía la necesidad de consolarla.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- La pregunte mientras la abrazaba.

- Nada Rach, es solo que estoy muy cansada- Respondió ella. Está de más decir que no le creí ni una palabra, pero yo soy muy discreta y si ella no me quería decir lo que le pasaba, no la iba a presionar.

- Está bien, entonces vayamos a descansar ¿quieres?- Pregunte con el tono más dulce del que fui capaz, y no fui capaz de mucho, pero se hace lo que se puede. En ese momento una idea asalto mi mente, ¿Acaso Kori no iba a regresar con mi hermano?- ¿Qué te hizo Dick?- Pregunte antes de que ella pudiera hablar. Al escucharme puso cara de sorpresa y luego bajo la cabeza, definitivamente algo le hizo mi insensible hermanito.

- No fue nada, es que en estos días estoy muy sensible, la verdad en otra ocasión le hubiera puesto la cara en el trasero, pero simplemente no tenia deseos de discutir- Sabía que estaba mintiendo, ella si era capaz de hacer lo que dijo, de eso no cabía duda, pero verdaderamente algo la hizo sentir mal y al tratarse de mi hermano me causaba mucha curiosidad.

- Mmm… bueno entonces olvidemos el tema y vallamos a descansar, hoy fue una larga noche.- Le respondí. Luego arreglaría cuantas con Dick. Kori no se enteró de lo de Gar y sinceramente no tenía ninguna intención de contárselo, cada vez que lo recordaba me carcomía la culpa. Ambas nos dirigimos hacia la habitación silenciosamente y cuando llegamos nos encontramos con la desgraciada de Bárbara y la cuidadora de cuarto esperando por nosotras. Definitivamente esa lagartija con cabello naranja le fue con el chisme a la cuidadora, en venganza por lo que le hicimos con la araña.

- Lo ve Srta. Mireya, ellas acaban de llegar, mire su ropa- Dijo la desgraciada esa, pero esta me las iba a pagar, eso lo juro.

- Y bien señoritas, estoy esperando una explicación…- Decía Mireya golpeando el suelo repetidamente con su intimidante zapato. Kori y yo quedamos heladas, no sabíamos que responder, pero Kori siempre tiene una respuesta coherente o quizás no tan coherente.

- Barbie, perdón por la tardanza cariño, no encontramos la prueba de embarazo que nos pediste, la farmacia ya estaba cerrada cuando llegamos, lo lamentamos.- Respondió Kori haciendo una cara de 'lo lamento', yo aguante las ganas de reír al ver la cara de sorpresa y enojo de Bárbara y Mireya se volteó hacia Bárbara con una cara de ogro, jamás antes vista.

- No, Srta. Mireya, no le ira a creer a esta farsante ¿verdad? Yo no estoy embarazada eso es mentira.- Decía Bárbara histérica, Mireya se volteó hacia nosotras y en ese momento para empeorar nuestra suerte entro Karen al cuarto.

- ¡Oh! Bárbara ¿ya cesaron tus nauseas? Es que en la enfermería no está ese remedio para las náuseas que me encargaste y ya no sé dónde más buscar.- Al parecer Karen había escuchado toda la discusión tras la puerta. Ya Mireya no tenía ninguna duda, tomo a Bárbara por el brazo y se la llevo y a nosotras nos ordenó dormir, pues ya eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada.

- ¡Buena Karen! nos salvaste la vida- Dijo Kori y las tres comenzamos a reír, pobre Bárbara iba a estar algún tiempo en revisión. Luego las tres nos bañamos y cambiamos y luego nos dormimos profundamente, pero la alarma sonó muy rápido, no podía creerlo ya eran las siete de la mañana y yo como siempre era la primera en despertar. Cuando Kori se metió al baño ya yo estaba lista hacia unos quince minutos y tratando de sacar a Karen de los brazos de Morfeo.

- No, estoy muy cansada… repórtame enferma o lo que sea, pero no me obligues… Rach por favor no…- Decía Karen entre dormida y despierta, mientras yo intentaba quitarle las sabanas. Al menos me dijo Rach y no mamá.

- Vamos Karen despierta, ¿te perderás ver a Víctor hoy en la clase de deportes?- Un poco de chantaje emocional siempre me funcionaba y Karen no sería la excepción.

- No, claro que no, no me lo perdería por nada en el mundo.- Dijo Karen levantándose sobresaltada y buscando su uniforme rápidamente.- Rach por favor dale algo de comer a Honey, para poder estar lista a tiempo.- Me dijo Karen.

- Está bien le daré algunas moscas- le respondí, espera ¿qué? ¿Yo alimentar esa cosa?- ¡Oh! No, no lo hare Karen.- Respondí mirando a Honey con temor.

- ¡Oh! Vamos Rach, es indefensa- Respondió Karen- Llegare tarde si no lo haces- Me dijo haciendo pucheros. Debo admitirlo, ella también sabía como manipularme a mí.

- Está bien- Dije tomando la bolsa de ¿grillos? Y comencé a lanzárselos a Honey, Karen se dispuso a seguir buscando sus cosas y luego de que Kori salió del baño, entro ella. Hasta que las tres estuvimos listas. Cuando íbamos de salida, Bárbara iba de entrada con cara de pocos amigos.

- Me las van a pagar- Dijo y nosotras solo nos limitamos a reír, era su culpa si no fuera tan venenosa nada de esto le ocurriría.

* * *

En la habitación 320, sector "M" había un pequeño dilema:

- Viejo te volviste a marear debes ir a la enfermería- Decía un robusto moreno.

- Estoy bien Vic. Solo déjame terminar de ponerme el uniforme y listo- Respondió el rubio en un vano intento por sostenerse de pie.

- ¡Oh! No lo harás, iras a la enfermería- Volvió a ordenar el fortachón.

- ¿Interrumpir a Wally y a Nicole? Ni loco, es la primera vez que lo veo vuelto loco por una chica.- El rubio era muy testarudo.

- Gar tu sabes muy bien que ellos ya deben estar fuera de la enfermería.-

- Hola chicos, me daré un baño rápido- Dijo Wally luego de llegar a la habitación. Víctor le hecho una mirada a Garfield que decía claramente 'de esta no te salvas'

- Viejo no iré a la enfermería y punto, iré a clases.- dijo Garfield en respuesta a la mirada del moreno.

- ¡Oh! No, tu iras a la enfermería-

- Clases-

- Enfermería-

- Clases-

- Enfer…- El moreno no termino su oración pues la voz de Dick quien estaba harto de la discusión se interpuso.

- Basta- Dijo el pelinegro con autoridad- que les parece si tenemos un intermedio, Garfield no ira a clases ni a la enfermería, se quedara aquí descansando ¿les parece?- Resolvió Dick armándose de paciencia, ambos chicos lo miraron y asintieron.- Entonces ya dejen de discutir.- Dijo Dick y luego salió de la habitación seguido de Víctor quien antes de salir le hizo una señal con los dedos a Garfield queriéndole decir que lo está vigilando.

- ¿Viejo y tú qué, no iras a clases?- Pregunto Wally al salir del baño.

- No, estoy un poco mareado- Respondió el rubio. Wally se encogió de hombros, se colocó el uniforme y luego salió.

* * *

Donde demonios esta Logan, le debo una disculpa. Porque tienen que ser las cosas de este modo, odio las disculpas, odio este colegio, odio tener que vivir de sangre. Aparte de odiar con toda mi alma a ese rubio creído. Ya será luego, ahora mejor me dedico a atender a la dichosa maestra antes de que me empiece a preguntar estupideces…

- Srta. Grayson, ¿se puede saber por qué esta tan distraída?- Maldición, me atrevería a jurar que escucho mis pensamientos.

- Roth, Srta. Roth, por favor…- Fue mi única respuesta y no pensaba dar más ninguna. La maestra se percató de ello y continuo con su "divertida" clase, ¡nótese el sarcasmo!

- Que demon…- Sentí un papelito chocar contra mi frente pero no termine mi frase al notar que Wally me alentaba a que lo abriera y lo leyera, y lógicamente eso fue lo que hice. "Garfield esta algo enfermo, creo que una visita de su enemiga favorita no le caería nada mal". Cuando volví a mirar a Wally tenía sus manos en posición de ruego, rodé los ojos y asentí con la cabeza. Pude notar la felicidad grabada en su rostro, ese chico sería muy idiota, pero era el mejor amigo idiota que Garfield podía tener.

- Genial, el intenta salvarme y yo lo deje anémico, soy un monstruo- Rayos, creo que dije eso demasiado alto, todos me observan…

* * *

Las clases continuaron en su curso, con la clásica monotonía diaria, llego la hora del almuerzo y todo iba de acuerdo a la monotonía del día. Karen, Kori, Rachel y Nicole caminaban a la cafetería por comida, Wally las acompañaba y en el pasillo se encontraron con Víctor y Dick. Como de costumbre Karen salto sobre su novio y lo beso, Kori le lanzo una mirada asesina al pelinegro, y como de costumbre él le respondió con una cínica sonrisa. Kori lo ignoro y todos caminaron hacia alguna de las mesas.

- Permíteme- Se escuchó la atrapante voz del vampiro, mientras retiraba una silla para que Kori se sentara.

- Basta de hipocresías Grayson- Respondió Kori desganada, mientras se sentaba en la dichosa silla.

- ¡Oh! Pero si para mí es un placer poder… consentirte hermosa- Respondió Dick mirando fijo a los ojos verdes de la pelirroja. Kori no pudo evitar el sonrojo en su rostro y opto por ignorar el extraño cambio de Dick, ¿a qué rayos estaba jugando? Mientras Kori se preguntaba eso internamente, todos en la mesa se quedaron estupefactos al ver el gesto tan amable del pelinegro para con Kori. Pero fue solo por un instante, luego se sentaron y el mesero llego a recibir sus órdenes.

- Por favor, solo tráeme una rebanada de pastel de chocolate- Dick últimamente solo comía pastel de chocolate y a los chicos ya no les extrañaba su raro habito de sustituir el almuerzo por un simple postre.

- ¿Usted señorita?- observo el mesero a la pelirroja.

- Mmm… tráeme pasta a la carbonara por favor y un té helado- Fue la orden de Kori, pues desde hacía varios días se le antojaba su plato preferido.

- A mí solo tráeme un emparedado de pavo en pan integral con un vaso de agua por favor.- Como siempre Karen hacia una selección lo más balanceada posible.

- Yo quiero el especial de costillas de cerdo con patatas fritas y también una hamburguesa regular, acompañado con refresco, ah y unos aros de cebolla.- Todos se quedaron en shock luego de escuchar la exagerada orden de Víctor, en especial Karen.

- Víctor Stone, eso no es saludable, llenaras tus arterias de grasa y morirás- Decía Karen indignada, Víctor solo levanto sus manos en señal de rendición y la que termino por rendirse ante el encantador gesto de su glotón novio fue Karen.

- Bien, a mí solo tráeme un refresco, no tengo hambre- Dijo Nicole mientras le sonaban las tripas, pero ella no tenía dinero, así que solo se resignó a no comer. Wally la miro con desaprobación.

- Tráeme dos emparedados uno de jamón y queso y ensalada, en cuan al otro…- Wally miro a Nicole y ella negó con la cabeza- bien ya que no lo sé, tráeme ambos iguales acompañados con refrescos.- Cuando el mesero se fue a tomar la orden de Rachel, Nicole miro a Wally enojada.

- No tengo dinero para pagar esto ahora Wally- Dijo la chica entre enojada y avergonzada.

- Yo te estoy invitando…- Wally noto que la chica iba a objetar y se le adelanto- Y no acepto un no por respuesta, ¿Somos amigos o no?- Manipulo el encantador pelirrojo con una sonrisa y la chica solo se limitó a contestarle de igual manera, con una encantadora sonrisa.

- Bien, Srta. ¿A usted que se le ofrece?

- Mmm… bueno tráigame un pedazo de pizza vegetariana y una ensalada con pollo, ambas cosas acompañadas de botellas de agua y empáquelo todo para llevar por favor, cárguelo a la cuenta de Rachel Roth. Por favor que sea lo más rápido posible tengo algo de prisa.

- Claro Srta. En un momento.- Luego de esto el mesero se retiró y todos se le quedaron viendo a Rachel con cara de 'qué demonios'.

- Chicos solo iré a ver cómo sigue Logan y pensé que podría tener hambre, es todo…- Aclaro Rachel y la cara de los chicos paso de ser un 'qué demonios' a un 'qué bicho raro te pico'

- ¿Tú iras a ver a Gar?- Pregunto Kori curiosa, pues ella bien sabia lo mal que se llevaban Rachel y su hermano.

- Si, lo hare, solo quiero asegurarme de que estará bien…- Dijo Rachel bajando la cabeza al recordar lo sucedido.

- Lo estará Rach, te lo aseguro- Respondió Dick dándole seguridad a su hermana como ya Kori lo había visto hacerlo varias veces. Kori no podía entender como alguien tan tierno con su hermana, podía ser tan frívolo con las mujeres.

- Mmm… aquí hay gato encerrado, creo que pronto estaremos estrenando nueva parejita en nuestro grupo- Dijo Víctor con un tono de picardía y Karen lo pellizco, pues sabía que ese tipo de comentarios no eran del agrado de la pelinegra. Rachel le clavo una intensa mirada cargada de enojo a Víctor y luego tomo las cosas que ya el mesero le traía.

- Bien, adiós…- Se despidió la chica sin responder nada acerca del comentario de Víctor y se retiró hacia la habitación de Garfield, a la que tendría que pasar desapercibida.

* * *

Bien Rachel, calma, tranquila, solo es una tonta disculpa y luego todo estará bien. Por qué estoy tan nerviosa, esto es tan complicado. Veamos, que suerte, al parecer el cuidador está almorzando o quizás buscando con que molestar a mi hermano, pero gracias a eso puedo entrar con más facilidad.

- Veamos habitación 320, mmm… aquí esta- La pelinegra tomo un gran suspiro y luego se armó de valor y decidió abrir la puerta sin tocar, así tenía la seguridad de que el cuidador no se percataría si estaba cerca.

- ¿Garfield?- La chica se llevó una gran sorpresa al notar la ausencia del rubio, y su cama revuelta, parecía tener indicios de lucha, ¿podría ser posible que alguien lo secuestrara, con tanta seguridad que contenía ese maldito colegio? después de todo, él era el hijo de un empresario bástate reconocido. Rachel entro a la habitación rápidamente, estaba asustada pues verdaderamente parecía que un huracán había pasado por la sección de Garfield. La chica se asomó por la ventana de la habitación para encontrar respuestas y de repente sintió como alguien a sus espaldas la silenciaba y aprisionaba su cuerpo.

* * *

Bueno hasta el proximo, espero que les haya gustado este...

Sayo!

se aceptan criticas constructivas, destructivas, tomatasos y todo lo que venga... bueno! bye bye!A mis lectorasa fieles uds saben quienes son, y a las nuevas lectoras gracias por su apo! Shau!


	13. Muerte

Capítulo 12: Muerte

Fabuloso, Rachel se largó de la cafetería y ahora sentía que me había quedado totalmente sola con Grayson, pues Nicole y Karen estaban considerablemente idiotizadas con Wally y Víctor. Hablando de cada tontería que se les viniera a la mente. Yo solo me concentraba en saborear mi comida, la verdad tenía muchos antojos de ella, pero había algo que no me dejaba hacerlo y era la penetrante mirada de Richard Grayson. Dios como odiaba cuando me miraba de esa manera tan… tan… no lo aguanto más…

- ¿Qué?- Pregunte de manera desafiante, Dick solo sonrió y siguió mirándome fijamente. Como lo odio.- Basta Grayson, ya basta de tus juegos- Mi tono fue más de nostalgia que de enojo. No puedo creer que mi voz me traicione de esa manera.

- ¿Juego?- El comenzó a reír ante mi ocurrencia- Jugar Koriana, eso es algo que no puedo evitar. Pero recuerda que los juegos siempre tienen acertijos y si logras resolverlos tal vez dejes de ser mi juego y te conviertas en mi oponente.- Esa acida frase vino acompañada con un guiño de ojo y una sonrisa sarcástica. ¿Pero cómo se atrevía a decirme en mi cara que yo soy un juego? Es un imbécil, con todas las letras.

- Eres un imbécil, sabes algo… te detesto Grayson- Tome un largo suspiro, creo que si no lo hacia lo mataría en ese mismo instante, al ver su semblante tan tranquilo- Y puedes irte a jugar con tu abuela, a mi déjame en paz.- Le dije enojadísima, ¡oh! Dios como lo detesto. Richard comenzó a reír, sobre todo porque estábamos hablando en susurros para que nadie nos escuchara insultarnos. Él iba a volver a atacar con otro de sus acertijos, pero en ese momento la odiosa de Bárbara nos interrumpió.

- Dicksito, ¿podría hablar contigo un segundo?- ¿En realidad ella le dijo Dicksito? ¿Qué le pasa?, es una idiota. Definitivamente teñirse el cabello le afectaba las neuronas.

- Claro, dime ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?- Respondió Dick con un tono bastante desinteresado, eso me hizo darme cuenta de que cuando habla conmigo a pesar de ser un completo patán, presta especial atención e interés a todo lo que digo.

- Necesito que nuestra platica sea a solas- Le dijo la idiota y no conforme con eso, la muy perra le guiño un ojo. Lo extraño era que Dick solo la miraba fijamente, no había forma de saber que pensaba, él era ilegible.

- Bueno… te acompañare con gusto- Hizo una pausa y me miro- Claro, siempre y cuando la dama con la que estoy manteniendo una interesante charla, esté de acuerdo en posponerla.- ¿Qué? ¿Realmente estaba sucediendo eso? ¿Richard esta de alguna forma pidiéndome permiso para hablar con la Barbie descerebrada? ¡Wow!

- No, me temo que no será posible, la plática que estamos sosteniendo es demasiado interesante como para ser interrumpida- Mire a Dick y note que sonreía, realmente no entiendo a ese chico. Bárbara estaba a punto de ponerse del color de una cereza, no sé si por la vergüenza o por el enojo.

- Dick, se coherente por Dios- La escuche decir, Dick la miro con atención.

- Creo que la chica dijo que la conversación no debía interrumpirse, lo lamento, pero soy un caballero, no sería capaz de dejar una dama con la palabra en la boca- Respondió el ingenioso pelinegro, cada vez me sorprendía más.

- Eres un idiota Dicksito, pero ya veremos si te puedes resistir a mí, luego.- ¡Wow! Si alguna vez se preguntaron cómo se pierde la dignidad en un segundo, sin duda ese fue el mejor ejemplo. Luego de decir eso, Bárbara se fue indignada.

- Pero si con un beso- ¡Oh! Rayos lo dije, ni siquiera lo pensé, demonios y ahora como salgo de esta… ya que más da, tenía que decírselo.

- ¿Qué?- Dick estaba confundido por mi repentino arranque de sinceridad, pero él es muy perspicaz, pronto lo entendería y no le daría el gusto, es mejor decirlo yo de una vez.

- Que eres un caballero incapaz de dejar una dama con la palabra en la boca, pero si con un beso.- Él ya lo había entendido, de hecho creo que lo entendió desde el principio, solo me pregunto para molestarme y humillarme y yo otra vez caí de tonta. Pero es que es muy difícil lidiar con él, siempre va un paso adelante, es como si tuviera una vida de conocimiento.

- Eso tiene una razón preciosa, pero aún no estás lista para comprenderlo- Dijo el muy arrogante, esbozando una igualmente arrogante sonrisa. ¿Pero de qué demonios habla? ¿Qué es lo que no puedo comprender? ¿De qué habla?

- Basta de misterios Grayson, ¿quién demonios eres?- Me tenía harta, ya no lo soportaba más, debía saber quién es o me volvería loca, completa y literalmente loca.

- Buen provecho chicos- Dijo el muy descarado, sin responder mi pregunta y se levantó de la mesa para largarse, dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Vaya que irónico, hace unos minutos era un caballero, se va la Barbie de mierda y se vuelve un patán. ¿Qué demonios esconde? ¿Qué?

- ¿No que muy caballero? – Ironice antes de que se fuera de la mesa, él se volteó y me miro a los ojos, retándome- Creí que nunca dejas una dama con la palabra en la boca.- Volví a espetar. No, Grayson, hoy no te escapas vivo, voy a saber qué es lo que tanto te empeñas en ocultar. Él sonrió y me extendió su mano, no comprendí nada.

- ¿Sería la dama tan amable de acompañarme a dar un paseo por el jardín?- Eso sí que no lo esperaba, así que solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza y tomar su mano. Todos en la mesa tenían una gran cara de confusión, pero no me importo, yo estaba totalmente seducida por los ojos de aquel hombre. No lo podía entender, era como un martirio delicioso, miel con limón, como una herida al corazón que no me duele, eso es él. Me embelesa, me hipnotiza, no lo puedo entender, cuando está cerca capta toda mi atención, es como si fuera parte de un hechizo. Es simplemente un ser fascinante, es amor al dolor lo que siento.

* * *

En la mesa de la cafetería, se encontraban cuatro chicos bastante confundidos.

- Son ideas mías o entre Kori y Dick ¿está pasando algo?- Se preguntó la morena a sí misma, pero su novio le respondió.

- Creo que no te lo estas imaginando amor, es real, ya son dos parejitas más- Rio burlonamente Víctor al recordar que Rachel y Garfield también tenían sus queveres.

- Bueno, Nicole y yo iremos a dar una vuelta, ¿quieren acompañarnos?- Pregunto el pelirrojo, a lo que la pareja de morenos asintió, y los cuatro chicos salieron de la cafetería, cada cual tomando de la mano a su respectiva pareja. Aunque Nicole y Wally aún eran "amigos".

* * *

Estaba totalmente aterrorizada lo admito, alguien me tenía aprisionada y silenciada completamente. Estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera pensé en alguna manera de defenderme.

Siento su respiración en mi cuello y cada vez me aprisiona más contra su cuerpo. Demonios los nervios no me dejan pensar claramente. Tranquila Rachel, tranquila…

- Hola linda- Luego de largos segundos que para mí se habían convertido en horas, escuche su voz, increíble, yo temblando en sus brazos, creyendo que era algún secuestrador. Pero no, tenía que ser ese imbécil.

- ¿Había alguna necesidad de asustarme de esa manera?- Le respondí con la voz más fría que logre cuando al fin me soltó, pero no me voltee, tenía los ojos cristalizados y no le daría el gusto de verme tan nerviosa, porque sé que eso es lo que quería.

- Si, la verdad me gusta sentirme superior, y solo lo lograría si te asustaba.- El idiota sí que estaba aprendiendo malas mañas de mi hermano. Y ese tono de superioridad que estaba utilizando. ¡Ah! Es un imbécil.

- Creo que demasiado tiempo con mi hermano te ha afectado de sobremanera Logan- Realmente me asusto el muy imbécil. Pero el solo soltó una carcajada, ¿se puede ser más cínico en esta vida?

- Quizás…- Respondió volteándome para que lo mirara, y vaya sorpresa la que me lleve, Logan estaba desnudo, si, completamente desnudo, lo único que cubría su cuerpo era una toalla que tenía amarrada en las caderas. Además estaba mojado, era obvio que acababa de salir de la ducha y no puedo negar que el chico tiene un muy buen cuerpo. Pero muy, muy buen cuerpo. Me sonroje y por un impulso cubrí mis ojos, como si fuera una niña de 5 años. Logan comenzó a reír y me abrazo. Demonios, me ABRAZO, sentía su cuerpo, su piel juntarse con mi ropa. Gracias a Dios que tengo ropa. Ya no se ni lo que digo, estoy hablando incoherencias, pero es que estoy tan nerviosa. Demonios.

- Logan… por favor vístete- No sé de dónde saque la fuerza para hablar y soltarme de aquel abrazo, aunque realmente no quería hacerlo. Otra vez lo escuche reír, el muy odioso disfruta cada una de mis tímidas reacciones.

- Descuida Rae, solo te estaba saludando- Vaya manera de saludar la del idiota de Logan- Pero sabes algo, te ves muy linda sonrojada- Eso último lo dijo en mi oído, logrando sonrojarme nuevamente, luego me sonrió y se fue a cambiar al baño. Gracias a Dios, porque con lo ocurrente que es, lo creía capaz de hacerlo en frente de mis ojos. A Logan le gusta mucho juguetear, todo lo contrario a mí, que soy muy aburrida, lo admito, pero creo que él me agrada. Porque logra hacerme sentir, no lo sé… viva. Si, el me hace sentir viva.

* * *

En el jardín del colegio se encontraba un misterioso pelinegro y una linda pelirroja caminando por los alrededores de este, cual pareja de enamorados. El chico parecía esconderse del sol y tenía unos lentes bastante oscuros para protegerse del astro de fuego.

- ¿Gustas sentarte?- Pregunto muy amablemente el que repudiaba el sol, señalando un hermoso y frondoso árbol que se encontraba en los alrededores del colegio.

- Claro- Respondió la pelirroja aturdida entre tanta amabilidad de aquel chico, él la estaba tratando como todo una caballero de la edad media. Su actitud para con ella estaba a años luz de distancia de la de cualquier chico de su edad.- ¿A qué se debe tanta caballerosidad?- Pregunto Kori tan encantada como extrañada de las actitudes del chico.

- Siempre que te comportes como una dama, me comportare como un caballero, preciosa- Respondió el chico sonriendo sínicamente como de costumbre. La pelirroja no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. El realmente insinuó que ella no se comportaba como una dama.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que soy una corriente?- Concluyo la chica indignada.

- Nunca mencione tal denominación- Respondió el pelinegro sonriendo ante las extrañas conclusiones de la chica y mirando un punto fijo frente a él- Además si lo fueras, no estaría ahora contigo- modesto el chico- más bien eres todo un acontecimiento Anders.- Termino el de ojos azules, dejando a Kori muy confundida.

- Pues tú no te quedas atrás Grayson, eres todo un misterio, un misterio que voy a resolver- Apunto la de ojos verdes con un tono amenazante.

- Solo asegúrate que en tu intento por resolver el misterio, no te pierdas en el.- Añadió Dick mirando la chica por encima de sus lentes oscuros, con algo de prepotencia.

- Gracias por la advertencia, aunque creo que no es viable, teniendo en cuenta que soy un gran acontecimiento- Respondió Kori, guiñándole un ojo a Dick, en señal de reto.

- Vaya, me han declarado la guerra de muchas maneras Anders, pero sin duda alguna la tuya ha sido la más sutil y original.- Apunto el chico, encontrándose con los ojos esmeralda y la hermosa sonrisa de la pelirroja.

- Hay que marcar la diferencia Dick- Dijo Kori con algo de muy sutil coqueteo hacia el chico, ni ella misma se daba cuenta que lo hacía. Pero Dick que era todo un experto en la materia, cada vez se sentía más cerca de la meta.

- Vaya, eso es nuevo Anders, tu llamándome por mi apodo, eso sí que es un acontecimiento- Espeto Dick volviendo a poner su vista en el paisaje del colegio, pero teniendo en cuenta el sonrojo de la pelirroja al notar que lo había llamado 'DICK'. "¿Desde cuando tengo tanta confianza como para decirle Dick a este imbécil?, ¿qué me pasa?, me siento tan… tan…. Rayos, es como si estuviera hechizada, es un demonio enviado a corromper mi alma, lo sé, si no es así, entonces ¿por qué siento esta tentación cada vez que miro sus labios?"

- Es una lástima que no pueda leer tu mente preciosa.- Volvió a mascullar Dick sacando la chica de sus extraños y retorcidos pensamientos.- Sería muy interesante enterarme de que es lo que te dejo muda.- Volvió a escuchar la hipnótica voz del chico.

- No es nada Grayson- Respondió rápidamente la chica, para no parecer tonta.

- Ya veo, otra vez con la formalidad Kori? Creo que si tienes la confianza para declararme la guerra, también puedes tomarte la molestia de llamarme por mi nombre…- Kori estaba un tanto agobiada, era la primera vez que Richard hablaba tanto, además de que por alguna extraña razón, sentía que lo conocía de otro lado. La chica noto la mirada del pelinegro y dejo sus pensamientos para responderle.

- Claro Grayson y como prefieres que te llame ¿Richard o Dicksito?- Se carcajeo la chica recordando el ridículo apodo que le había dado la imitación barata de Barbie. Richard comenzó a reír de una manera que Kori jamás había observado en él, en realidad ella le había causado diversión. El chico se carcajeo por unos segundos, pero lo más increíble de todo ese ser extraño, llamado Richard Grayson, era que hasta cuando se carcajeaba sin control se veía elegante. Luego de recuperarse de la risa, el chico la miro.

- Creo que viniendo de tus labios, hasta el más ridículo apodo se escucharía bien- expresó el chico, causando un leve sonrojo en la pelirroja. Pero eso no la detendría, con el estúpido apodo que le dijo Bárbara, tendría para burlarse de él por una época entera.

- Veamos, Dicksito mírame, Dicksito ven aquí necesito hablar a solas contigo. Dicksito- Se burló Kori imitando la chillona y molestosa voz de Bárbara, Dick solo reía ante las ocurrencias de la chica. Quien los veía en aquel árbol pensaría que son una feliz pareja de enamorados, pasando una linda tarde juntos.

- Mejor solo llámame Dick o Richard, como desees…-

- Escojo 'Richard', recuerda que hay que ser diferente- Volvió a guiñarle el ojo la chica y le sonrió. Dick poco a poco y sin darse cuenta se fascinaba con aquella agridulce pelirroja. Se iba embriagando con su belleza y poco a poco se dejaba seducir por su ocurrente, inocente y nada dócil personalidad.

* * *

Mientras en la oficina del colegio se filtraba una joven secretaria a la oficina del director.

- Linda gracias a Dios, ¿ya identificaron lo que sucedió?- Pregunto el director entre nervioso y temor- Hable, Linda hable- El Director no dejaba a la secretaria hablar.

- Pues aun no podemos comprender como fue que sucedió, las cámaras no muestran nada, aunque claro en las habitaciones no hay, pero lo que quiero decir es que no muestran a nadie entrando al lugar de los hechos, tenemos que llamar la policía director Wayne, es indispensable que intervengan- Tomo aire la eficiente chica, luego de dar esa larga explicación.

- No, Linda, no, si llamamos la policía este colegio va a perder su prestigio. ¿Qué hago Linda?- Decía el director comiéndose las uñas- No se quede ahí parada linda, usted debe resolver estos problemas- Volvió a gritar el gruñón director, encargándole a la chica lo que bien sabía que era su responsabilidad.

- Es que, es muy feo, no puedo yo no puedo…- Decía la asustada secretaria entre sollozos. Al parecer había aguantado el llanto por mucho tiempo.

- No llore, Linda, no llore…- Intentaba tranquilizarla Wayne, él no era un mal hombre, solo era ambicioso y muy manipulable.- Tranquílese y llame la policía Linda, no hay otra salida.- Termino por resignarse el Director y la secretaria salió de la oficina hacia su escritorio para hacer la llamada, hecha un gran manojo de nervios.

* * *

En cuanto a la situación de los polos opuestos, Rachel se había acostado en la cama de Garfield para esperar que él terminara de cambiarse, pero se había quedado completa y profundamente dormida. Así que Garfield cuando salió no quiso despertarla, comió un pedazo de pizza que por ser vegetariana asumió que era para él y luego se quedó sentado junto a Rachel, escribiendo los apuntes que le había dado Wally, quien luego de dárselos se fue con Nicole. De modo que Garfield estuvo todo el día admirando la serenidad y perfección, sobre todo perfección -según él- del rostro de la chica. Hasta que por fin la bella durmiente dio señales de vida.

- Buenas noches vampiresa durmiente- Dijo Garfield con su habitual tono bromista. Rachel abrió los ojos aturdida.

- ¿Noches?- Expreso alarmada. No podía creer que había estado tanto tiempo dormida.

- Si, al parecer Morfeo tenia algunas cuentas que arreglar contigo- Volvió a bromear Garfield.

- Payaso- Espeto la chica sin mucho ánimo.

- Oye Rae, ¿que no se supone que los vampiros no duermen?- Pregunto curioso Garfield. Rachel puso los ojos en blanco y se resignó a explicarle.

- Los vampiros que no duermen, son los de sangre impura Garfield- Respondió la chica confundiendo aún más al rubio.

- ¿A poco hay niveles de pureza en la sangre de los vampiros?- Volvió a preguntar incrédulo el chico.

- Claro, es muy sencillo, los vampiros puros son los que nacen vampiros y esos son los que duermen, pues su biología es más parecida a la de un humano ya que nacen de un humano. Porque las vampiresas son infértiles- Le explico Rachel bajando la cabeza ante tal revelación. Ella sabía que nunca podría tener hijos y eso siempre le había incomodado un poco. Garfield se percató de esto y le acaricio la mejilla con su mano. Rachel le dio una leve sonrisa y continúo con su explicación. – Los vampiros impuros son los que se les inyecta veneno a través de una mordida, pues hay varias formas de mordida.- Termino su poco entendible explicación.

- Rae, cada vez lo complicas más, ya entendí lo de los vampiros puros, pero que tiene que ver las mordidas con los impuros, no comprendo nada…- Garfield estaba más que confundido. Rachel rodo los ojos y volvió a explicar de otra manera más viable para el rubio.

- Para que se cree un vampiro impuro, hace falta que un vampiro puro lo muerda y le inyecte una especie de sustancia que poseemos, en vez de absorber su sangre. – Comenzó a explicar la pelinegra- Solo los vampiros puros pueden convertir un mortal en un vampiro impuro, pues esta sustancia o veneno como suelen llamarlo algunos, solo lo poseen los vampiros puros, ósea los de nacimiento.

- En ese caso, ¿tu podrías convertirme en vampiro?- Pregunto Garfield con una doble intención que Rachel noto.

- Nunca lo haría- Respondió la chica con severidad- La verdad es mucho más que beber sangre, no todo el mundo suele controlarse- Volvió a bajar la mirada al recordar cómo casi acaba con Garfield.

- Sobre eso… mmm… no quiero que te sientas culpable Rae, yo tuve la culpa por insistir- Dijo el encantador rubio, tomando la barbilla de la chica y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. En un momento de poca coherencia Rachel se abalanzo sobre Garfield en un cálido pero sediento abrazo. Dejando totalmente perplejo al chico.

- Discúlpame Gar, no volverá a pasar, lo prometo- Susurro la pelinegra en su oído, sacándolo del shock y haciéndolo recordar las palabras que le dijo cuando sucedió todo. - "Garfield no te mueras por favor… yo no quería… yo… yo te quiero imbécil… despierta"

- Rae- Susurro en el oído de la chica alejándola de él de una manera suave para poder mirarla a los ojos.- ¿Tú me quieres?- La chica se sonrojo más de la cuenta y bajo la mirada, estaba muy nerviosa y no tenía idea de lo que iba a responderle. Pero no debía quedarse callada como idiota, así que se armó de valor…

- Garfield yo…- La pelinegra dudaba un poco, pero debía responder y cuando por fin tomo la decisión…

- Chicos vengan a la sala de reuniones, hay una emergencia, al parecer un chico de primer año murió de una manera muy extraña.- Interrumpió un pelirrojo muy preocupado y agitado por todo el ajetreo que había en el colegio.

- ¿Muerto?- Garfield no salía del Shock y Rachel solo pensaba en que se había salvado de la pregunta. Hasta que volvió a tener noción de la situación "muerte"

- Vamos… -Dijo la chica sin más preámbulos para ir a ver qué era lo que sucedía y se levantó de la cama de Garfield y este la imito. Pero antes le dedico unas palabras.

- Rae me debes una contestación- Le dijo el rubio con un tono entre dulce y sensual para luego continuar con su camino. Rachel sintió nerviosismo por un instante, pero luego recordó que había algo más importante en ese momento "una muerte" y lo peor una muerte inconclusa.

* * *

Bueno! Este es una Actualizacion al estilo Chico Flash, bueno al menos eso creo...! pero es que gracias a Dios la inspiracion me acompaño en mi delirio causado por la universidad y he aqui el resultado, si les gusto este cap. Pues ya saben...

Revieeeeews! :3

Pdta. Si no les gusto igual...

Revieeeeeews!


	14. Caos

Capítulo 13: Caos

En la sala de reuniones del colegio -que parecía un anfiteatro- Se encontraban todos excepto Kori y Dick.

- ¿Dónde está mi hermano?- Pregunto la pelinegra a Víctor.

- Bueno, se supone que aquí, pero en realidad esta con la pelirroja en el jardín- Respondió divertido el moreno.

- ¿Con Kori?- Dijeron Rachel y Garfield (quien también estaba escuchando) totalmente sorprendidos.

- Si, y se veían muy juntitos- Respondió Víctor haciendo un pícaro gesto de cejas. Garfield y Rachel se miraron confundidos. Y justamente en ese instante se vio una hermosa pelirroja con un misterioso pelinegro entrando a la sala y efectivamente muy juntitos.

- El mundo está de cabeza- Dijo Garfield al ver aquella extraña imagen.

- Hacen una linda pareja- Opino Rachel con monotonía, Garfield la miro extrañado.

- Si, definitivamente el mundo está patas arriba.- Volvió a decir cuando escucho aquel comentario de parte de Rachel.

- Atención estudiantes del internado…- Dijo el director la primera vez, pero se seguían escuchando murmullos por toda la sala.- ¡SILENCIO!- Grito y todos los estudiantes se callaron, no sin antes dar un brinco por causa del grito.- Bien como todos ya estarán enterados, lamentablemente ha fallecido un estudiante de primero- El director hiso una pausa notablemente nerviosa y luego prosiguió, se escuchaban los murmullos de todo el mundo.- No sabemos cuál fue la causa de su muerte, hasta ahora los forenses no han querido darnos información, al parecer…- volvió a hacer una pausa y tomo aire para poder continuar- al parecer algún animal lo degolló.-Termino por decir y bajo la cabeza, todos en la sala estaban perplejos, a excepciones de unos cuantos entre ellos Rachel.

- Principiante- Fue lo único que susurro, Garfield la miro confundido y luego lo comprendió.

- Insinúas que esto fue un acto de tu raza- le susurro en el oído para que nadie más pudiera escuchar.

- No lo insinuó, estoy segura de ello. Y el que lo hizo fue un gran idiota…- Rachel tomo un suspiro y miro a Garfield- No es posible que lo haya degollado, si no es un principiante, eso sin duda fue un acto de desesperación un vampiro impuro acabado de nacer. Y está aquí en el colegio hay que encontrarlo antes de que asesine todo el internado.- Termino de exponer Rachel con su monótona voz, que en esta ocasión mas que monótona se escuchaba escalofriante. Garfield prefirió callar y pensar la estrategia para atrapar el dichoso vampiro.

- Vampiros….- Susurro una hermosa pelirroja en voz baja, pero aun así Dick pudo oírla.

- ¿Vampiros?- Pregunto Dick fingiendo confusión.

- Olvídalo, solo fue una expresión.- Dijo la chica sumergida en sus pensamientos.

- Claro, una simple expresión- Ironizo Dick mirando hacia otro lugar. Recordando con quien estaba hablando en ese momento. Kori lo miro un instante y luego se volteo para retirarse del lugar, pero una voz la detuvo.

- Un momento Srta. Anders, no se retire aún no he terminado- Kori se detuvo impaciente cuando escucho la voz del director, pues ella quería ir a investigar que estaba sucediendo.

- Debido a que no sabemos cómo murió el chico todos se quedaran en el colegio sin salidas, ni entradas de nadie más. Hasta que se resuelva todo esto.- Concluyo el director.

- ¿Qué? Encerrados, ¿pero usted se volvió loco? Cuando mi Papi se entere lo va a despedir- Dijo Bárbara incrédula ante la clausura a su libertad.

- Srta. Gordon, le aviso que su padre está enterado de esto y está de acuerdo con lo que vamos a hacer. Y les recuerdo a todos que esta no es mi decisión sino la de la policía de Jump City. Así que todo aquel que irrespete esa orden será encarcelado hasta que se resuelva el problema.

- O sea, estamos en una cárcel de lujo… - Ironizo Kori- Y si rompemos las reglas nos llevaran a una real, que conveniente para el que hizo esto, porque no creo que lo haya hecho un animal Director Wayne, usted sabe muy bien que no.- Reto la chica al director con voz firme.

- Srta. Anders…- La chica lo interrumpió antes de que continuara.

- No, director, no hay ninguna justificación para mantenernos en cautiverio a todos con el posible asesino de la víctima entre nosotros. Están arriesgando la vida de cientos de hijos de familias importantes, ¿no se le paso eso por la cabeza?

- Srta. Respéteme…- La chica lo iba a volver a interrumpir justo cuando llego el comandante de la policía.

- Escuchen todos los aquí presentes- Comenzó a hablar el comandante para llamar la atención de todos.- Un chico ha sido asesinado, no se vio a nadie sospechoso en las cámaras del colegio, por esta razón, todos ustedes serán investigados por nuestros agentes.- Concluyo el comandante dándole la razón a Kori. En ese momento todos entraron en pánico y comenzaron a correr por todas partes como si no hubiera un mañana. Excepto claro, Dick, Rachel, Kori y Garfield. Quienes estaban muy seguros de lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar. "No quiero morir" "Aquí hay un asesino" y "Quiero a mi mamá" Eran algunos de los gritos que se escuchaban.

De repente Garfield se percató de las intenciones del comandante, quien pretendía intoxicar a todos con gas somnífero y lo logro. Pero no sin que Garfield escapara del lugar antes, claro llevándose con él a Rachel. Entre tanto caos nadie se percató de que dos estudiantes habían escapado. Pero no solo Garfield penso en escapar.

- Resiste preciosa saldremos de aquí pronto- Decía un mareado Dick sosteniendo a Kori quien ya estaba dormida entre sus brazos. El la cargaba mientras buscaba la salida más pertinente. No debía llamar la atención así que fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia la salida más cercana logrando salir sin dormirse. Dick gracias a su condición de vampiro también logró escapar del lugar, pero a diferencia de Garfield quien estaba tan aturdido que ni siquiera se percató hacia qué dirección se fue. Dick si estaba lucido aun y escapo con Kori a un lugar en donde siempre se sintió seguro cuando pequeño ya volverían al otro día, cuando pasara ese caos para no ser sospechosos de nada.

* * *

La noche pasó, todos estaban dormidos en el suelo de la sala de reuniones, excepto claro Rachel y Garfield quienes habían escapado y Kori y Dick quienes estaban en una vieja casa del árbol algo cerca de donde vivía Dick, mas no lo suficiente para que alguien pudiera percatarse de que estaban ahí. La pelirroja comenzó a despertar, por causa de sentir la luz del sol en su rostro.

- Donde rayos estoy…- susurro Kori entre bostezos y estiramiento de su cuerpo. Luego se fijó bien y se percató que estaba ¿en una pequeña casa de madera? La chica se levantó rápidamente del pequeño colchón en donde había dormido toda la noche. Y cuando iba a salir corriendo del lugar para buscar algo conocido, se percató de que estaba a unos cuantos metros del suelo. Se asustó un poco, pero luego logro visualizar las escaleras típicas de una casa de árbol, pedazos de madera sujetos por una soga a cada lado. La chica comenzó a bajar cuidadosamente. Cuando por fin vio el suelo cerca callo en el de un ágil salto. Luego miro hacia al frente y ahí lo vio. Era Richard, estaba sentado bajo un árbol observando el lago que estaba en frente del. Un hermoso y apetecible lago, sobre todo ahora que su cuerpo gritaba por un baño. La chica camino hacia él, estaba muy confundida ¿Cómo rayos habían terminado allí?

- Richard…- Dijo con su dulce voz, y el vampiro la miro.- ¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto con una calma no muy típica de ella.

- Estamos en mi guarida- Respondió el chico con una sonrisa de esas que casi nunca daba, una sonrisa sincera. Luego miro otra vez el lago- Aquí vengo cuando necesito relajarme, solo Rachel y ahora tu saben de este lugar.- Respondió tranquilamente. Kori no podía creer que ese era el arrogante Richard Grayson que ella había conocido, hace unos meses.

- ¿Y… porque me salvaste?- Pregunto Kori razonando que haberla sacado de aquel caos que era ahora el colegio, definitivamente era salvarla. Dick sonrió ante la pregunta de la chica, sin duda alguna ella le estaba llegando al corazón y él lo sabía muy bien.

- No lo sé, quizás ese sea otro misterio que tengas que resolver Koriana.- Respondió juguetón el chico volviendo a mirarla a los ojos. Kori sonrió y prefirió no indagar más. Por ahora.

- Tenemos que volver al colegio, tengo muchas cosas que investigar. Pero antes necesito que te voltees mirando hacia el árbol.- Dijo Kori sonriendo, Dick se confundió un poco.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que hare eso?- Pregunto algo arrogante. Kori miro hacia el lago…

- Necesito un baño y no lo puedo hacer con ropa.- Le dijo volviéndolo a mirar a él. Dick sonrió y se volteo hacia el árbol, después de todo, ver a Kori nadando desnuda no era mala idea. La chica comenzó a desvestirse, lentamente dejando al descubierto su ropa interior. Y así se quedó en ropa interior.

- No mires aun, solo déjame…- En ese momento Dick se aprovechó de su rapidez y quedo en ropa interior en menos tiempo del que Kori pudo pensar. Y como por arte de magia Kori sintió como quedo atrapada entre los brazos de Dick. Quien la miraba a los ojos y le sonreía de esa manera tan de él. Tan seductora y perversa. Kori quedo totalmente en Shock, sus mejillas imitaban a la perfección el color de su cabello. Sentía como su cuerpo medio desnudo rozaba el trabajado y bien formado cuerpo del vampiro. Y entre tanto pensamiento incoherente recordó lo más importante, ella estaba en ropa interior…

- Richard, eres un pervertido…- Dijo con enojo en su voz. Dick le sonrió.

- Lo sé- le respondió sencillamente, con un tono bastante cínico. Kori no sabía que pensar, ni que hacer aún no confiaba en él. Tenía un poco de miedo lo tenía que admitir, pero no lo iba a demostrar.

- Suéltame payaso- Dijo haciendo el intento de soltarse del agarre del pelinegro.

- Si eso quieres…- Dijo el chico dejando al descubierto el hermoso cuerpo de la pelirroja. Él le sonrió y la miro de arriba abajo, memorizando cada uno de los definidos rasgos de la chica. Cuando Kori al fin reacciono se ruborizo aún más. El muy cínico la había soltado solo para verla semidesnuda.

- Eres un degenerado, cerdo, asqueroso, pervertido, idiota, depravado. Nunca vas a cambiar, no sabes cuánto te detesto Grayson- Le dijo la chica a la vez que lo abrazaba en un intento de cubrirse. Dick comenzó a reír y la cargo hacia el lago.

- Bueno, ¿tu querías ir al lago no?- Kori le puso cara de 'no lo hagas por favor'-Me dijiste degenerado, cerdo, pervertido, idiota y hasta asqueroso ¿no?- Pregunto con sarcasmo, Kori se abrazó a él lo más fuerte que pudo.

- No lo hagas, Grayson, no sé nadar…- Mintió, Dick comenzó a reír sabiendo que era mentira, pero decidió seguirle el juego.

- Eso no es problema, si quieres te enseño… - Dijo el chico para luego saltar al lago con la pelirroja en sus brazos.

Luego de que salte al lago con ese monumento en mis brazos, comencé a nadar lo más rápido que pude lejos de ella, pues venia hecha una furia tras de mí. Comencé a reír y a alentarla para que me alcanzara, les parecerá exagerado pero en todos los siglos de vida que tengo, nunca me había sentido mejor. Esto verdaderamente es vida, esa chica es tan… no lo sé, tan vulnerable y a la misma vez tan fuerte. Si, lo se eso fue muy incoherente, pero es que verdaderamente ella es así. El único hecho seguro aquí es que me encanta toda ella, sus labios, sus ojos, su cuerpo, Dios su hermoso cuerpo. Pero más allá de todo eso, su carácter tan fuerte y a la vez su alma tan inocente. Sé que me mataran por la comparación, pero para mí esa chica es como un animal salvaje al que debo domar para después enseñar. Lo siento no soy muy romántico, después de todo soy un vampiro. Lo mío es la seducción y la lujuria, no el romanticismo y las cursilerías.

- Te tengo desgraciado, ahora te matare- Escuche su dulce voz susurrarme en el oído mientras me abrazaba por la espalda intentando sumergir mi cabeza en el lago.

- ¿No, que no sabías nadar?- Pregunte divertido.

- Nunca debes confiar en un humano…- Espera… ¿qué demonios? Ella… sabe…- En un humano tan astuto como yo- termino por aclarar. Pero de todos modos me dejo intrigado.

- ¡Ah! Si, te crees muy astuta…- en ese instante hice un movimiento en el cual deje a Kori fuera de combate, la tenía inmovilizada en frente de mí, con su rostro muy cerca del mío. Esta vez iba a perder el control, no lo resistiría. Para "mejorar mi suerte"-nótese el sarcasmo- Kori junto sus labios con los míos de una manera fugaz y los despego rápidamente. Cuando ya había perdido el control completamente y pensaba profundizar el beso sin importarme que ella se diera cuenta de que yo era el vampiro que tanto odiaba, el astro de fuego hizo presencia estelar en mi rostro causándome la peor de las molestias y me aleje de ella. "Gracias maldita bola de fuego, te debo una"-eso no fue sarcasmo-

Kori sé quedo muy confundida por mi reacción, yo solo me sumergí en el lago y la tome por las piernas, echándomela encima del hombro como si ella fuera un bulto.

- Bien niña, suficiente por hoy, ya es hora de largarnos al infierno que es nuestro internado en estos momentos.- Le dije acomodándola bien en mi hombro.

- Suéltame Grayson, yo puedo caminar sola, RICHARD- La escuchaba gritar y hacer berrinche como una niña de siete años pero la verdad eso me causaba más diversión.

- Tranquilízate y deja de moverte, me haces las cosas complicadas.- Me estaba golpeando la espalda, pero yo la seguía ignorando. Al fin llegue al lugar donde se encontraba nuestra ropa.

- Suéltame Richard- Volvió a gritar, esa chica sí que era un berrinche andante.

- Tus deseos son ordenes mi Lady- Hable como hacia varios siglos no lo hacía, pero es que esa chica lograba lo que solo mi hermana podía. Sacarme de quicio. Aunque ella lo hacía mejor que Rachel. La solté y cayó al suelo como un bulto viejo.

- ¡Auch! Animal- La escuche decirme mientras me vestía.

- Tú me dijiste que te soltara y yo te obedecí.- Le dije con cinismo, sabía que eso le molestaba.

- No discutiré esto, vámonos de una vez- Lo dijo con un tono de rendición que me causo algo de diversión y ternura.

- No mejor no lo hagas, porque te ganare de nuevo.- se lo dije más por molestarla que por nada y luego le bese la frente, la verdad no sé porque. Lo que la dejo bastante confundida.

- Porque….-

- No preguntes nada, ya vámonos- justo cuando iba a hablar la interrumpí no quería contestar preguntas de las que ni siquiera yo tenía respuesta. Ella solo me miro aturdida y camino detrás de mí terminando de abrochar los botones de su camisa.

* * *

En la sala de reunión del colegio todo era un verdadero caos, los estudiantes estaban totalmente desorientados por causa de la mala noche que pasaron en el medio de la sala. El director Wayne esperaba pacientemente a que despertara cada uno de ellos, para corroborar la presencia de todos. La primera en abrir los ojos fue Nicole.

- Wally…. Wally, despierta…- decía la chica en susurros en el oído del pelirrojo.

- Ya, basta mamá, solo cinco minutos más- susurro Wally aun dormido, Nicole sonrió ante la ternura que le inspiraba Wally rogándole cinco minutos. La chica se le acercó y le beso la mejilla, en ese instante Wally abrió los ojos.- ¿Niki?- el chico despertó desconcertado al darse cuenta de que ni él estaba en su casa, ni Nicole era su madre.

- Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí ahora que pasaremos desapercibidos.- Dijo Nicole y literalmente se arrastró por el suelo. Wally la imito, arrastrándose tras de ella.

- Niki, tienes unas hermosas piernas- dijo mirando adelante, la vista que tenía era a Nicole arrastrándose por el suelo con el uniforme del colegio, o sea una falda bastante corta, por obviedad, más que las piernas le veía todo. Nicole al escuchar el comentario se detuvo y miro hacia atrás.

- Voy a matarte cuando salgamos de aquí- Wally le sonrió como respuesta y ambos siguieron con su sigiloso escape. Pero…

- Jovencitos, ¿a dónde creen que van?- Se escuchó la imponente voz del director.

- Creo que ya no me podrás matar- dijo Wally poniéndose de pie y riendo de la cara de pocos amigos que tenía Nicole.

- Necesito un baño Wayne- Dijo Nicole con la acidez y arrogancia característica de su voz. Aun sentada en el suelo.

- Puede ir, pero debe estar aquí en menos de diez minutos y recuerde que la estaremos vigilando Srta.- Respondió el director.

- Necesito que West me ayude, pues tengo las piernas dormidas, no puedo caminar- Dijo Nicole, con un tono de voz menos severo.

- De ningún modo, como la va a acompañar al baño un hombre, ¿pero usted se volvió loca señorita?- Empezó a gritar el director, despertando a los que faltaban. Sin duda Nicole lograba sacar de quicio a Wayne como ningún otro estudiante.

- Solo necesito que me cargue hasta la entrada del baño, ¿o es que acaso lo hará usted?- Volvió a retar la chica al director, causándole más y más enojo.

- Srta. Nicole basta de majaderías- Respondió únicamente el director.

- ¿Entonces prefiere que haga mis necesidades biológicas aquí?- Volvió a ironizar la chica. El director ya había perdido la paciencia completamente y solo se resignó a deshacerse de la molestia.

- Joven West, que no sean más de diez minutos, ¿entendido?- Wally le respondió con una señal de soldado y luego cargo a Nicole hacia la salida. Cuando salieron Nicole bajo de los brazos del chico, sorprendiéndolo un poco.

- Pensé que tenías las piernas adormecidas…- Dijo Wally de manera inocente.

- Wally, no seas tonto, solo quería salir de ahí e invitarte a desayunar ya que te debo una- Dijo Nicole sonriéndole a Wally y recordando cuando este evito que pasara hambre.

- De ninguna manera, Niki, yo pagare ese desayuno.- Dijo el caballeroso pelirrojo sonriendo.

- No, Wally, no me hagas pensar que eres machista, porque me decepcionaría mucho de ti- Respondió la chica fingiendo decepción.

- ¡Ah! Está bien, ¿porque siempre tienes que ganar?- Pregunto Wally mas para el que, esperando una respuesta. Nicole solo le dedico una tierna sonrisa y ambos se dirigieron a la cafetería (o restaurante en el caso del lujoso colegio).

* * *

Mientras, en un extraño bosque, no demasiado lejos del colegio se encontraban dos chicos algo perdidos.

- A dónde demonios me trajiste Logan- Pregunto Rachel con un poco de notable estrés en su voz, pues llevaban toda la noche dando vueltas y no lograban salir del dichoso bosque.

- Encontrare la salida- dijo Garfield riendo nerviosamente, mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza. La verdad era que no tenía ni idea de donde estaban.

- Basta de caminar en círculos, siempre vamos a llegar al mismo lugar- Dijo Rachel parándose en seco y mirando a Garfield con desaprobación.

- No Rae, ya casi salimos de aquí- La contradijo Garfield.

- No, Garfield Logan, estamos exactamente en el mismo lugar por el que hemos pasado ya unas cinco veces.- Rachel estaba hastiada de la situación y se sentía cansada, pero sobre todo hambrienta, pues desde que casi asesina a Garfield no había vuelto a comer.

- ¿Y cómo puedes estar segura de que estamos en el mismo lugar?- Pregunto Garfield sin entender como rayos Rachel podía darle certeza sobre aquello.

- Debe ser porque he visto el mismo árbol con el mismo patético corazón y letras talladas unas cinco veces- ironizo Rachel señalando el árbol al que se refería.

- ¿Árbol Tallado? ¿Y porque nunca lo dijiste?- Pregunto Garfield un poco molesto con la chica.

- Debe ser porque quería saber cuál era el nivel de resistencia física que tenías- Sin duda esa era la Rachel sarcástica y venenosa que él conocía.- ¿Se supone que el que me ibas a sacar de aquí eras tú o no genio?

- Basta de sarcasmo Rae, veamos que dice el árbol, quizás es una señal- Asumió Garfield haciendo que Rachel se estresara más todavía.- Ven Rae, ven a ver- Dijo Garfield invitando a la chica a que viera lo que había encontrado. Rachel se acercó al dichoso árbol con pesadez.

- ¿R Y G?- Leyó la chica y quedo totalmente incrédula, el árbol tenía las iniciales de ambos chicos encerradas dentro de un corazón. Rachel se ruborizo un poco al notarlo y miro a Garfield quien le sonreía dulcemente.

- Quizás, el destino quería que pasaran las cosas así- dijo el chico, pero al notar que Rachel iba a objetar añadió- Mira Rae, sé que estas preocupada y hasta algo asustada porque terminamos en un lugar desconocido. Pero al menos estamos juntos.- Termino el chico y le extendió una mano a la pelinegra. Rachel dudo un poco pero luego la tomo.

- Tenemos que conseguirte comida, si es que piensas disfrutar la estadía en el exótico hotel- Volvió a ironizar la chica, pero esta vez sin amargura. Esta vez solo era su "dulce" personalidad.

- Y tu… no vas a… - Antes de que Garfield pudiera culminar la frase sintió como su cuerpo caía hacia un abismo y pudo sentir la mano de Rachel aun sujetando la de él. Eso quería decir que ambos cayeron a donde quiera que sea. Y pensar que si moría no le dijo a la chica cuanto la amaba.

* * *

En la cafetería del colegio se encontraban dos chicos desayunando con tranquilidad, ajenos a lo que acababa de ocurrir en la sala de reuniones.

- Está delicioso el desayuno, graci… ¡Auch!, ¿porque me pegas?- Dijo Wally mientras consolaba su brazo en el lugar que Nicole le había pegado.

- Eso es por andar mirando bajo mi uniforme pervertido, dale gracias a Dios que decidí no matarte porque eres muy lindo…- Dijo Nicole totalmente fuera de su personalidad, mientras le sonreía a Wally con cara de tonta enamorada. Una cara que no ponía hacía ya mucho tiempo.

- Así que soy lindo ¿eh?- dijo el chico acercándose a Nicole, la tomo por la barbilla y se acercó más a sus labios y…

- Hola chicos, ¿dónde están los demás? ¿Todavía en la sala? Ups…- Dijo Kori luego de darse cuenta de la interrupción que había causado. Dick sonrió ante la inocencia de Kori.

- Basta chicos dejen los "cariñitos" para otro momento y vamos a la sala a ver que ha surgido.- Dijo Dick sonriendo con picardía causando el sonrojo de ambos chicos quienes estaban muy apenados, por obvias razones.

- Ustedes no se quedan atrás, digo no es que hayan dormido juntos, para llegar a esta hora mojados y con el uniforme mal colocado ¿o si durmieron juntos?- Pregunto Wally con malicia sonriendo. Kori supero el color de su cabello.

- Basta West que estas insinuando, que yo soy una cualquiera- Grito Kori entre enojada y avergonzada. Wally se quedó en shock él no había querido insinuar eso jamás.

- No, Kori yo nunca…- El chico fue interrumpido por Dick.

- No te preocupes Wally, Koriana saca unas conclusiones bastante extrañas así que solo, ignórala. Y lo que haya pasado entre nosotros mientras pasábamos la noche fue nuestro problema, ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo Dick haciendo enrojecer completamente a la chica, ¿qué es lo que el insinuaba?

- Grayson, te voy a estrangular…- Dijo la chica y se le tiro encima a Dick, quien la volvió a cargar en su hombro como si fuera un bulto y la llevo hasta la sala de reuniones para ver que estaba sucediendo. Kori lo pateaba y golpeaba causándole más diversión y Nicole y Wally también reían de las ocurrencias de los dos chicos.

Lo que ninguno de ellos esperaba era que al llegar la sala de reuniones, iban a encontrar un caos aun peor que el anterior.

* * *

Por Fiiiiiiiiin tube tiempo de actualizar y eso que tengo un examen mañana OH! Diooos que estres, pero bueno siempre hay tiempo para mis consentidos lectores! :3

Gracias a los nuevos lectores, adoro cuando hay nuevos lectores y tambien adoro a mis lectores incondicionales!

Este capitulo me costo algo de trabajo pues la inspiracion fue aleatoria, pero bueno al fin esta listo espero que lo disfruten bellezas!

Pregunta: Que creen que paso en la sala de reuniones? contestenlaaa!

Bueno bye, tengo que matar un poco de energia con algo de esjercicio para despues ponerme a estuiar...! Ah! como odio estudiar! Deseenme suerte en mi examen!

Bye, bye... dejen revieeews, si quieren bueno capitulos jajaja! (si, es chantaje, lo se)

Yaz


End file.
